Returning back to him
by inkandimpalas
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga has changed a lot over the past 7 years. At the age of 23 she was working at the local downtown Konoha Sex Kitten. What happens when a certain redhead saves her from this life? Will there be a little romance? XXX Lemon major in first chappy
1. Chapter 1: Erotic Hyuuga

Lemon, this story is rated mature for a reason.

GaaraHinaXXX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 1: Erotic Hyuuga

I had always been the shy girl who everyone knew as a disappointment to the Hyuuga clan but when I was on that stage with half my face covered by a masquerade mask, my curvy figure covered by a thin light mesh blue slip, I felt alive like a hidden sex drive kicked in. They called me lilac for I never gave out my name.

Loud cat calls and whistles were heard as I grinded my ass to the pole, eyes watching my erotic body. I licked the pole teasingly and I could already hear men moaning from bulges and relieving themselves right at their tables because they didn't want to miss my show. My body swayed temptingly to the music as I undid the back of my bra pulling it off easily for I was used to getting it off in a snap. In a sexy dip I pulled off the light blue thong I wore so the men could see the outline of my pussy underneath the mesh slip. I knew that every guy out there would hire me on for a night but I only hired out for the richer guys who were willing to pay. Every man in the room was entranced in my body. I was well known around this club and was one of the main dancers the men and woman came from far off just to see. I dipped once more and looked down at the raven haired man with deep onyx eyes that was lucky enough to have hired me. I walked off the stage with a seductive smile.

"Definitely hott out there," A girl said with a long blonde ponytail and a purple masquerade mask on. "I did win the bet last week didn't I?"

I nodded as I had bet that I would make at least 10 dollars more then the blonde would but I had made only 8 dollars more and braced myself. I had said that if I won then I would get 3 quarters of the blonde's pay that week but if I lost then the blonde would hire me on for 15 minutes in the bathroom for even the blonde was entranced in my tempting curves.

"We're both off shift aren't we?" she said with a quick grin.

"I have an appointment but if you want to get this over with…"

"Oh I do," The blonde said grabbing my wrist with a quick smile. Everyone called the blonde pony because she always wore a ponytail.

Pony walked into the girl's washroom and shut the door with no need to lock then pushed me against the wall in a seductively aggressive kind of way. Since it was only 15 minutes pony was going to go full out on my body. Pony's lips went straight to my nipple which she tugged at teasingly as her fingers went to my soft pussy. She stuck three in at once which made me whimper loudly. She was really going to go at me. Her other fingers were petting me as the three plunged in and out the then fourth finger. I yelped lightly making crude sex noises that showed her that she was giving me pleasure. She lifted me up, her mouth on my neck then back down to my breasts. She stuck her whole fist in me plunging in and out like I was her sex toy. I could feel pleasure run through me as I yelped and whimpered and cooed for more in her ear. I knew that if I wasn't good then she would use that against me in the next bet. Her hand pulled out of my pussy covered in thick orgasm. She then bent down giving me a quick smile and she split my legs open widely licking my inner thigh. I hated being someone else's toy especially since I wasn't a lesbian or even bi but when a rich woman pays for my services I give them a good time no matter what. I felt her tongue lunge into my pussy licking around playfully as I whimpered and she came back up.

"What shall we bet for next week?" the blonde said then her lips fell onto Hinata's neck. "I was thinking that if you make 10 dollars more then me then you get my full pay check but if you don't then you have to come to my house for the night and be my sex bitch doing whatever I tell you."

"Deal," I said and the blonde's lips kissed mine, her tongue playing with mine sickeningly. I felt so disgusted at this but I let her anyways. She pulled her lips away massaging my pussy.

"Till next week," she said walking out of the bathroom. I walked out behind her and there stood one of my fellow erotic dancers. She had a light green masquerade mask on and had brown hair tied up in buns on the top of her head. We called her bunny.

"You lost another bet?" Bunny said putting her arm around me. "You really should stop betting that girl because she gets you in the stall every week."

"Next week it's at her house for the night," I said slipping on my thong and doing up my bra. I also slipped on a pair of white short-shorts till I got to the raven haired guys house.

"And if you win?" she asked.

"I get her entire pay check," I said with a smile. Maybe this week I'll pull my mesh off and then I'll win the bet."

"I got to go on stage Lilac," bunny said with a grin. "You just keep on trucking yah here?"

"Yah I here," I said walking down the stairs and out the backdoor with my bag over my shoulder when I felt hands grab my ass playfully. I turned and there stood the raven-haired man that had hired me on for the night. What was his name again? Uchiha or something like that.

"I'm so horny I could bang you right her on the side-walk," he said with a grin. "But lucky for you when we get to the hotel I'll be even hornier and fuck your brains out." I gulped in hating the way his breathe hit my ear but money was money no matter how you earned it. He grabbed my wrist and put me in the back seat of his car so that people on the outside couldn't see him with a hooker. I kind of smiled at this as he drove forward. I waited patiently for about 5 minutes until we got to a crappy hotel. Now this was a cliché. Always the higher up guy has a few snakes in his closets and bangs a few prostitutes in a hotel room.

He opened the door and shoved me out walking into the hotel with a key for a room already in hand. He walked me up the stairs making sure that my ass was close enough o grind with and to the third floor.

He opened up the door to room 34 and shoved me in aggressively but not enough to file as abuse. He locked the door and then turned to me. The room had an empty table, a spring mattress with ugly sheets that it wouldn't matter if you got cum all over it and an ugly couch that seemed to have some kind of cum and blood stains already on it.

He pulled down his pants revealing his limp penis and started masturbating. I felt totally grossed out but I did what I was being paid for. I walked over and put my hands on his limp penis helping him masturbate. I could hear whimpers under his breath.

"Get on your knees," he ordered aggressively into my ear. I knew what he was going to do next and got down on my knees as was ordered to. He grabbed my hair under his fingers. He put his erect penis to my lips. "I want you to lick it first. Lick my penis then my balls slowly and seductively."

I opened my mouth wide and stuck my tongue out licking the erect penis teasingly touching every inch of it with my tongue licking over the top of it's now purple head. I then licked his balls watching his stomach tense in pleasure.

"Now I'm going to fuck your mouth like you've never been fucked in the mouth before," he said plunging his long hard shaft into my mouth with a moan and then again and again faster and faster each time. I could feel my throat hurt from the onslaught of the penis entering and exiting my mouth and I knew he would climax soon. He was moaning sickeningly loud as his shaft plunged in and out. "W-When I climax sw-swallow it all!" He said almost in a yell.

I hated swallowing cum but when I was asked to I did without question. Finally he plunged one last time and I felt warm cum flow into my mouth and onto my tongue. I swallowed it back but there was a lot of cum coming from his penis and into my mouth. So much so that it was hard to swallow it all especially since it was horrid stuff. Once I had managed to swallow it all I let go of his penis but this earned me a tug of my hair.

"I want you to erect me with your mouth," he said. I put the limp penis in my mouth and began to tug at it with my teeth pulling so much that he was moaning louder then ever. Once his penis was erect again he said, "You can get up now."

I stood up and his arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace so that I could feel his shaft poking my thigh willing me to open my legs. His hands ran down my mesh slip till it reached the bottom and he pulled it up over my head so I stood naked. He lifted me up by my ass and threw me on the spring bed. He grabbed one of the pillows and hoisted my butt onto it so I was in a good height for him to fuck me. "Alright babe, now open wide for papa."

I opened by legs hesitantly and he plunged his hard shaft into me pushing hard so that I screamed from the sudden impact. He didn't ease into the first plunge at all but just went straight into it without care of how I felt as long as he got his tension out on something. I was used to this though. He pulled out just to plunge back in even harder and harder as I groaned and whimpered from the sudden impact of each plunge.

"You little bitch," he said plunging into me again and again. "Your little slut. You little whore. Daddy's going to teach you a lesson that you'll never forget." I watched as his hands ran down my stomach towards my breasts as he plunged on and on. I hated to admit it but the pleasure was so strong that I couldn't help but scream every time he dug his thick shaft into me. God it felt so good.

After a good while of this I felt him finally climax in me and fall over on the bed beside me panting heavily as was I. His arm wrapped over my waist lightly.

"Tell me that you love me Sakura," he said lightly obviously sleeping. "Tell me that you haven't died because of me. Tell me that you're still alive and with me…"

I almost felt pitiful for the raven haired man that held onto me whispering a name that I had never heard of. His face was so sad that I wish I could have been this Sakura person even for a little bit so he wouldn't be sad. I whispered in his ear lightly, "I'm sorry but I am not Sakura." Then I did something that I had never done before. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga." He whispered the name lightly then fell unconscious. I didn't know why I told him my name that night. Maybe it was pity. Maybe I was looking for a change. Maybe it was just the spur of the moment. I couldn't really tell you. I got up and picked up his pants off the floor then grabbed the wallet out from them and counted out the money that I earned. I grabbed the black bag and pulled out a tan jacket and blue pants with gauze and got dressed quickly packing away the other clothing and cash then left the hotel. My stomach hurt so badly but I had to get home. I walked onto the street and saw a bunch of teenagers smoking and drinking beer.

"What have we got here?" One with deep brown hair and brown eyes said looking over at me. "What's your name sweetheart? I'm not going to hurt yah." He grabbed my wrist tightly.

"It's none of your business," I said angrily tying to pry my wrist out of his grasp.

"Hey you don't have to be scared," Said a pale blue-haired boy behind him. "We just wanna know your name little lady. Maybe a little smooch."

"Get your hands off me!" I said angrily trying to free my hand. How much alcohol did this guys drink?

"Don't you want to play?" The white-haired one asked lightly.

"No I don't want to play now leave me alone!" I said snapped more pissed then ever. "Let me go now or I'll call the cops on you."

"You don't have a choice whether you want to play or not," The brown haired one said with a quick smirk that made the others start chuckling. His hand moved to her zipper but she bit it angrily and he repulsed back. "That hurt!" 

"You deserved it!" I said looking down at the hand that held my wrist.

"Let's show this chick what happens when she messes with us," The brown haired one said grabbing her other wrist and the blue haired guy slapped her across her face leaving a giant red mark. He then started zipping down her jacket again.

"This ones got a nice little body doesn't she?" The blue haired one said unzipping the jacket fully and since she was working that night nothing was underneath it. He ran his hands up her torso to her breasts which he squeezed playfully. "And nice boobs."

"Stop!" I said feeling the tears fall down my cheeks as the men continued to violate my personal space. The white haired one had already moved down to my pants and was pulling them down.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I heard a deep voice coming from behind the wall as the white-haired one put his hand in my underwear.

"Hmm?" The white haired one asked looking behind him. "I don't see a problem here punk so if you want to fight come on out."

"Let her go," the same growl of a voice said again. "I don't wish to fight you."

"We called her," the brown haired one said as the blue-haired one continued to squeeze my breasts licking my torso from the bottom up.

I watched as a red-haired boy walked out from behind the wall, his eyes intensely dark. He wore a black shirt and pants with a white sash and a brown belt. There was an inscription on his forehead to that I couldn't quite read from here. He looked interestingly dark.

"I'll fight him," the white haired guy said removing his hand from my panties. "This should be a breeze. He's just some emo kid who thinks that he can take on things that would crush him." He stood up and walked over towards the red-head with a smile. "Show me what you got."

The red-head walked over and gave a quick smirk. Then in the blink of an eye or at least that's how fast it looked, the red-head planted a powerful punch into the white-haired guys gut making him fall over instantly. The red-head cracked his knuckles with another smirk. "Who's next?"

"I'll be back," The blue-haired guy said walking over to the red-head guy and punching towards him not letting him have a chance to get one of his punches in but the Red-head ducked and uppercut into the blue-haired guys chin sending him flying into the air.

The brown haired guy looked totally shocked as his friend landed with a thump on the ground. He put me in front of him and pulled a blade out of his pocket that he put to my neck.

"Don't come any closer or I'll kill her," he said scared out of his wits from the site of the red-head walking towards him.

"I don't think you would do that or I would be forced to kill you," the red-head said lightly. "Try it. I dare you."

The boy put his knife back in his pocket. He looked at me and then in one last attempt to escape he knocked me out cold and bolted away. The world fell black from my unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2: It's says love

Chapter 2: It says love

I found out awhile back that Gaara is supposed to be short but has anyone ever noticed that in all the pictures where his with people when he's like the Kazekage he's like a foot taller then them and he stands awkwardly because I think he has to be taller then everyone else (maybe shorter in the beginning though cause he was twelve) so I added in the story later that he is taller then both Neji and Sasuke but that's way later on and not in this chapter yet.

I blinked my eyes open lightly and looked up to see a plain white-washed ceiling above my head. I blinked again and it was still the same ceiling. I noticed I was lying in a bed with a soft maroon blanket and a white pillow. I turned my head and saw a fiery-haired boy sitting on a chair with a ring puzzle in his hands. He spun the rings in all sorts of directions but it seemed that the tangle of rings would never be fixed but then to my surprise the rings clicked and formed one small ring that he had put around his finger. He then noticed that I was awake. (I kind of got the idea for the ring from Eragon when Eragon couldn't solve the puzzle but the elves who were more patient could do it in a matter of minutes. I thought that Gaara was super patient from always meditating so he would be good at the puzzle 3 Gaara).

"Hello," he said in a deep growl of a voice.

"Where am I?" I said sitting up lightly. My jacket was undone but it was covering my breasts and I wore my pink panties. My blue pants and gauze was at the other side of the room. Did I sleep with him?

"You were attacked last night," The red-head said lightly. "I scared them away and noticed that you were unconscious so I brought you here. I didn't want to disturb you so I didn't zip up your jacket or anything like that."

"That was very kind of you," I said lightly standing up. This made the red-head flinch a little. "What's wrong?"

"Your breasts are kind of hanging out of your jacket," he said his eyes looking down at the ring on his finger. I shrugged and grabbed my pants.

"I don't care," I said lightly pulling the pants on. "I'm an erotic dancer for a living. I don't get skittish when you look at my breasts. You can look at them if you like." This seemed to make him flinch again and he didn't look away from the ring. "You aren't from around this area are you?"

"I'm from a desert country called Suna," He said.

"Well here in Konoha at the bad side of town men are shameless flirts," I said. "And total perverts as you saw at the hotel last night. I'm used to this kind of stuff now."

"What's your name?" he asked in a more serious tone.

"I don't normally give out my name to strangers," I said tying the gauze around the bottoms of the pants and my bare skin. "But my nick-name is Lilac. I work at the Sex Kitten down the road from that hotel. You can come check out one of my shows if you want."

"I don't find women taking there clothes off for my money to be something I find enjoyable," the red-head said. "It's a degrading business really. Not much point to it."

"So you've never wanted a woman before?" I said walking over to him seductively, swaying my hips gently. "You've never thought of your body against another?"

"Not in a meaningless way," he said.

"What is your name?" I asked him.

"It's Gaara," he said. Now she was definitely shocked. This couldn't be Gaara of the desert. Sabaku no Gaara. Suna's Kazekage. Why was he even in Konoha? This didn't make any sense.

"But that means…"

"I'm Kazekage," he said. "I've come on business terms with your Hokage Naruto. Mostly terms of agreement between the two countries and all."

"You know Naruto?" I said feeling my cheeks turn a light shade of red. I remembered back in the day when we grew up together. I was always to shy to even talk to him until it was too late. I gave up being a ninja after that and was kicked out of the Hyuuga residence permanently. Then I remembered something else. A red headed boy with dark eyes, a symbol on his forehead, and a sand basin strapped to his back had been in my memories too. "I remember you…"

"Hyuuga Hinata I presume," Gaara said. "When I first saw you I knew that you must have been a Hyuuga from the lilac colour of your clear irises. I just needed some more information to pin-point which one you were."

I couldn't believe this. I haven't seen him in 7 years when I was 16 years old. I then remembered something else about the Kage's. They are loaded and this gave me a quick idea.

"So you figured out my identity I see," I said trying to not look phased at all. "This is a bit of a shock but of course the Kazekage must have intellectual skills above anyone else."

"It's not a matter of intellect but a matter of how you use the brain you were given," Gaara said. "You don't have to be the smartest person to have figured that one out."

"I just remembered something," I said with a quick grin walking over towards him fully unzipping my jacket. "I never thanked you for saving me. While a Kazekage needs his mental skills he also needs to be physically built. I'd love to get my hands under that shirt of yours." I pronounced each syllable seductively swaying my hips temptingly. "I can be a real bad girl." And I gently slid my fingers under his shirt, jacket, and vest. I could feel his body tense from the sudden touch.

"What are you doing?" he asked as I ran my fingers up his chest.

"Thanking you," I said with one of my famous erotic smiles. "You'll find the way I reward can be very pleasurable." I ran my fingers back down his chest and started slipping them under his belt.

"There is no need to thank," he said his body still tensing as I worked my hands lower.

"This is a gift from me to you," I said.

"I don't need any gifts," he said pulling my hands out of his pants.

"Oh but I insist," I said putting his hands under my jacket. "And I am very persistent when giving gifts especially when they benefit me in terms of pleasure as well." I leaned in and gently tugged on his lower lip. He pulled his lips away.

"Everything I do has a meaning behind it," he said gently. "Everything I have ever done has affected my future. Telling you that this won't affect my future in some kind of way is telling you a lie. I base my actions on the good of my people and not on the good of myself. Meaningless touch's is what I felt. If I am ever to have someone close then it will be meaningful. It will be because of love. You are very beautiful but I must go."

"That is a Hyuuga belief," I said a little surprised at what he had just told me. "That love should be the only reason when deciding to get close to someone. That every little action you do has an effect on the future. Your beliefs are based on what I used to believe a long time ago but when you enter the real world it doesn't matter what you believe."

"And why can you not stick to your beliefs?" Gaara asked.

"Because I'm an erotic dancer," I said nonchalantly zipping up my sweater again. "I don't have a choice whether I want to do this or not because it is the only job that I can do. I'm a failure and disappointment to my own clan, a shy girl who has been pushed into a confident scene having to adapt to the way of the culture or be eaten alive, and worst of all I have lost everyone and everything I have ever loved. But why would this matter to you. I'm just a meaningless piece of trash anyways."

Now this had set Gaara a back more then I thought it would.

"You are not meaningless trash," he said. "You are more beautiful then any I have ever met but when you sell your body that makes you meaningless."

"But when I dance around that poll I get noticed," I said feeling a small tear roll down my cheek lightly. "When I sway my hips and smile erotically I know that people are actually paying at least some kind of attention to me."

"But do you really want people only looking at you because of your body?" Gaara asked. "You wouldn't care that every eye that lands on you is a lustful eye. They couldn't care less whether you were killed the next day or not as long as they can watch your body that you've been blessed with."

"Why do you care so much?" I snapped.

"Because I want to," he said on such an intense note that I couldn't say anything more. How could I?

"There isn't a way to get out of what I'm doing until I'm too old for people to even want to see my body anymore," I said lightly. "I was stupid enough not to tell Naruto how I felt until it was too late and I should have stayed with the Hyuuga's showing them what I'm really made of but of course I was too sad and angry because I wasn't noticed and left. I'm so stupid."

I was taken by surprise when I felt strong arms wrap around me. I thought he said he didn't want me or anything like that. I felt warm all around me. Incredible warmth that I had never felt before. I felt his soothing breath on my cheek and for once in my life felt safe from any harm. What a strange feeling. He then pulled away gently.

"You looked like you needed a hug from a friend," he said. "I will always be your friend if you need me. Remember that always."

I looked into his cooling aquamarine eyes that I had once thought were dark but they were light and intense. I felt almost drawn to those eyes like they were calling to me. My eyes wandered up a bit more and landed on the marking on his forehead etched in red.

"It says love," I said lightly almost like a breath.

"A sign of true hatred," he said looking down at the ground his eyes suddenly sad. "A sign that I once loved myself and only myself not caring what happened to anyone else. It's a curse written on my brow and I will bear it till the day I die."

"But it doesn't say love of self," I said. "It says love. Why does it have to be love of self now? It may have meant love of self before but I think it means love of others now. It isn't a curse but a blessing telling all that you possess great love." I lightly touched his forehead with the tips of my fingers to the spot and felt a burning sensation.

"A mark that I do not understand," he said bowing his head lightly.

"I feel strange," I said lightly. "Why did you hug me?"

"Because your eyes showed great sadness and depression," Gaara said lightly. "I wanted to help you by soothing away some of the depression you hold. A hug can be a healing thing when life gets you down."

"But your hug…"

"Hmmm?"

"Nothing," I said lightly turning away from him feeling my cheeks burn bright crimson red. I haven't blushed this red before since Tenten had stolen a pair of Naruto's boxers and hid them on my pillow. "Um how is Naruto anyways?"

"He married my sister," Gaara said and this made me drop my jaw.

"I didn't know that Naruto was even married," I said lightly.

"Well it so happens that when I went to visit him awhile back Temari and Kankuro wanted to come. Temari then started becoming really good friends with Naruto and one thing lead to another. I don't think Temari has ever been happier in her life and with the guy who had saved mine." Gaara seemed actually pretty happy with this arrangement but I had never felt so sad. "What's wrong?" Gaara said noticing the sadness in my eyes almost right away.

"It was a long time ago but I think I was in love with him…" I could feel small tears fall down my cheeks. "But again I will always be the friend that gets hurt. It's pretty basic for me now."

"Your hurt is deep Hinata and where your working right now is making it worse," Gaara said intensely. "You will come and live with me for a while so you can get back on your feet. I can't let you hurt yourself more."

"I don't need some knight in shiny armour to come and rescue me," I snapped angrily. "I have lived off of me myself and I for the past 7 years. I don't need your help."

"Do I really look like some knight in shining armour?" Gaara asked. This made me smile weakly for his look was far from knight in shining armour. He looked more like an emo teenager then anything.

"But you act like one," I said wiping some of the tears off my cheeks.

"Let me help you," he said wiping the rest of the tears off my cheek with his thumb. I could feel my cheeks start burning again and I hoped that he notice the pink colour I had become. "See you look a lot prettier without tears."

"If I agreed to take you up on your offer, and I'm not saying I am, where would I be staying?" I asked looking around at the small apartment that I was in now.

"You would probably come to the Hokage tower with me," Gaara said. "There are five bedrooms in the hall that they preserve for a Kazekage or any other Kage who happens to be visiting at the time."

"Why five rooms?" I asked a little confused.

"Many Kage's bring along people like jonin's with them for protection," Gaara said. "Others sometimes bring woman and men a long to well…keep them occupied…"

"Oh," I said a little surprised at this comment. I hadn't expected that at all.

"So are you coming to the Hokage tower with me then?" he asked.

"But I have a friend whose in the same position as I'm in," I said remembering Tenten. It was weird thinking of her as Tenten for I had always called her bunny ever since we saw each other 4 years back. She had run away because she felt that she wasn't strong enough to even be compared to someone like her team-mate Neji my cousin. She got stuck in the business as well and has never been able to get out of it. "I can't just leave her now when I promised to help her out."

"Then she will come as well," Gaara said without a second thought. I looked at him even more surprised. "I can't just help one of you and not the other. I may look heartless but I'm not as heartless as you seem to think I am."

"I never thought that you were heartless," I said feeling another flow of tears fall down my pale cheeks. "It's just I never thought that anyone could be so kind before. Normally people couldn't care less about a poor little hooker but you. I just don't understand why you care…"

"Shouldn't someone?" he asked. "Why can't I be that caring person?"

"Because you're too perfect," I said the tears really falling down now and I fell on my knees letting the tears fall into my palms.

"Let's just go get your friend and get you out of here," Gaara said lightly putting his hand on my shoulder.

"The Gaara I remember never ever cared not once," I said lightly. "But this Gaara that stands before me is so strange to me. What happened to you Gaara?"

"Once the Shukaku was removed I could read my emotions a lot better," he said. "I knew how things were bad for myself and I also know that the hate that people showed me was something that I had spread myself. I am the only one to blame for people hating me and fearing me because I hated and feared the monster that I was. I had to show people that I'm not a monster and then maybe someday I would believe it myself."

"As far as I know you have shown more love then hate," I said trying to wipe the flow of tears that spilled down my cheeks but I was in to much of a fit of tears.

"Peace, Hinata," he said holding my head up with the tips of his fingers so I was staring straight into his calm eyes. "No more tears. It's time to move on with your life."

This seemed to calm me down a bit more so the tears weren't as strong. He wiped the tears away with his thumb again and helped me up onto my feet.

"By the way there are many people that miss you Hinata," Gaara said with a smirk. "Like your little sister and your cousin. They didn't think you were a failure. Far from actually."

"They miss me?" I said totally surprised. I knew that Hanabi might miss me a little but I thought that Neji would be glad that I was finally out of the picture so he could get into Hiashi's good lists but this was a total shocker.

"A lot more then you seem to think," Gaara said straightening his clothing out. "Lets go get that friend of yours ok?"

I nodded standing up and following him out of the room. I never knew that he would be the boy who truly changed my life.


	3. Chapter 3:A temporary Heaven

Chapter 3: A Temporary Heaven

This chapter is kind of sweet, nothing too well yah lol. Except maybe a few realizations and a few nick-name slip ups lol. I know it's a really quick update but I've been on like a writing spree lol hope you enjoy!

"Bunny!" I said running over to Tenten who looked tired from the double-shift that she had taken that night. Other girls were getting out too but they didn't look as tired as she did and some were even hooking up with random guys on the road. This was normal for every girl in the Sex Kitten had to start somewhere and in the beginning money was tight so going after every man possible was the only option. I could still remember how I used to cry ever night, weeping bitterly for the hope that I did not possess any longer.

"Lilac?" Tenten said surprised. "What are you doing here? You're off shift and you're in regular clothing." Her eyes scanned from me to Gaara who stood behind me awkwardly for girls from every direction were taunting their fingers at him motioning him to come over to them for they must have noticed who he was already.

"Can we hurry up?" Gaara asked looking around. "I don't think I much like it in this area."

"He's your customer?" Tenten said excitedly. "Now that's a lucky catch indeed. How'd you land that one?"

"No it's not like that," I said my cheeks going bright red.

"Or is it like that," Tenten said with a smirk. "Pretending that the Kazekage is a good boy I see. I don't believe it for a second."

"Really it's not like that," I said almost going purple. "Subaku-san here saved me last night from a very bad situation. I told him our story and he has been compassionate enough to take us to the hokage tower till we can get back up on our feet. We don't have to do this job anymore!"

"You're joking right?" Tenten said in a shocked mode. "This is just a prank on me right?"

"When I say I'm going to do something I will always come through," Gaara said on an intense not. "I am not the type to joke."

"I believe you," Tenten said totally in a trance.

"Then lets go," I said grabbing her wrist.

"Don't we have to quit?" Tenten asked as I dragged her to a car that was parked a few blocks away.

"His people will be in touch," I said with a smile. This was true for Gaara was going to send someone to quit for them but never had it sounded more like a cliché movie before.

We got in and Gaara started the car backing out of the spot.

"Things are happening so fast," I said remembering that not even 8 hours ago I was lying in bed with a stranger and now I was going to be living in the hokage tower. It seemed like I was driving towards a temporary heaven where I'm not expected to be anyone else but myself. I didn't have to be a sex kitten anymore but then again people would stop paying attention to me again.

(break)

The tears fell down my cheeks uncontrollably as I stepped into my new room. I used to live in a cheap hotel that I had called home for so long but now I was staring upon a soft cream-coloured based room with a giant bed, a balcony, king set of drawer, and lovely night table. I felt like a pauper all the sudden a princess.

"Thank you so much," I said wiping the tears away with my sleeve. "This is the nicest thing that anyone has done for me. I don't deserve such a gift."

"You keep saying that and I'll keep saying the same thing back," Gaara said crossing his arms. "Everyone deserves a helping hand it's just someone has to be the one to help them when their down. Maybe someday when you are steady on your feet someone will need your help and you will give them the help they need. Your friend seemed very happy when she got into her own room too."

"We've been through a lot together," I said wiping away the tears as I came to realise that this wasn't just a dream but it was actually happening. "I couldn't have left her like that."

"I shall be going now," Gaara said pivoting on his heel about to leave down the hall. "Now is time to get back to work. Water shipments have to be made to Suna every month and I as Kazekage have to make sure that each shipment has enough water for each and ever family in Suna. It's boring work but it needs to be done or a family could run out of water before the next shipment and deaths are inevitable."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," I said standing in my doorway watching him walk away down the hall. It was definitely strange how much he had changed. The Gaara I once known couldn't care less whether his people had water as long as he could keep killing with his cursed sand. I could still remember when Kiba had told us what Gaara had done to some of the Ninja in the Chunin exams and how Gaara had told them that he wanted to make the sky rain their blood. He killed them mercilessly without any regret. It was just so surreal.

"So," Tenten said with a smile and I shook my head out of the flashback. "Is there something going on between you two?"

"Hmm?" I said a little surprised. "Like in what way?"

"Well you seem to be pretty chummy with him," Tenten said with another mischievous grin. "I keep seeing the sparks fly."

"No it's not like that at all," I said feeling my cheeks go crimson red. "I am thankful that he saved me but I'm not in love with him!"

"I wasn't saying you were in love with him," Tenten laughed. "I just thought that you might like him a little. There is something about those eyes after all. Calming cool blue…"

"Aquamarine," I said and then I realised I fell in her trap.

"I knew it," Tenten laughed. "You like Gaara! You haven't had a crush on a guy since Naruto! Oh man this makes for some good chatting!"

"I don't like him!" I snapped a little louder then I thought I was going to which surprised Tenten a bit. "Just because I know the colour of his eyes doesn't make a difference. I know the colour of your eyes. Does that mean I'm in love with you?"

"Well you've known me for years and years," Tenten said. "You haven't seen Gaara in like 9 years and you've only known each other for like a day and now you all of the sudden know the exact colour of his eyes down to the mix of blue and green. That's not exactly what you call a normal thing to do."

"Well maybe it's a habit of mine," I said trying desperately to justify that I don't like Gaara but even I was starting to doubt myself. After all I did feel skittish and light headed when he hugged me…

"Someday you will tell me," Tenten said with a wink. "And I will wait for that. I'm going to bed. That drive was longer then I had expected and I haven't exactly slept in a while."

"Kay," I said watching her walk down the hall as well. I closed my door lightly and walked into the room. The sky outside was already lightly skimmed pink.

I ran my fingers along the soft sheets of my new bed. A bed that I thought could only be for a princess. I heard a light tapping at my door and I went to it and opened it up thinking that Tenten forgot to tell me something but it was actually a maid with a towel, bath robe, and night gown in the crook of her arm.

"A bath is ready for you," the maid said bowing her head lightly and walking down the hall. I followed behind her a little surprised but I did need to bath so I didn't question this. She walked back down the stairs and into the back yard towards a large hut with stem rising from it. I watched in awe as this was a bath house. The maid opened the door I peered into the large empty bath house.

"This is just for me?" I asked in even more awe.

The maid nodded and I stepped into the bath house totally surprised. I undressed quickly as the maid put the bath robe and towel down by the coals. She took my dirty clothing and left me in the bath house by myself.

"I will be back in an hour," the maid said closing the door.

I stepped into the hot water and felt my tense body relax. I sat down letting out a sigh. Showers were one of the delights of my day because it relaxed my aching muscles and washed the sweat of the day away but it cost a lot of money to be able to take long showers so I never did but now I had the whole bath house to myself so I could spend as long as I wanted just enjoying the relaxing water.

(break)

I dressed myself in the night gown that the maid gave me that was silk and went just above the knee for it was summer after all and the night robe that went above the knee as well. I opened the door of my balcony and stepped outside into the cool summer night looking up at the brilliant stars above. I had always loved the stars not because they were beautiful but because they were reassuring in a way. It was like when I stare out at the night sky I will see the same sky even when things change so much. It's the one thing that is real and permanent in my life and I wouldn't trade it for anything.

"Nobody knows who I really am," I sang lightly. "I never felt this empty before, and if I ever need someone to come along, who's going comfort me and keep me strong." I felt a tear fall down my cheek lightly as I sang the words to myself. "We are all rowing the boat of fate, the waves keep on coming and we can't escape, but if we ever get lost on our way, the waves will guide you through another day."

Not a sound was heard as I pronounced the words as the quiet night moved forward unchanging. I walked back inside and went to bed.

(break)

I blinked my eyes open lightly looking around inquisitively. I remembered where I was and sat up quickly looking around to see that everything was still the same as it was last night. I stood up and saw clean clothing lying on the dresser drawer. It was a soft lavender kimono that looked to go a bit above the knee. I undressed out of the night gown and into the kimono feeling the silk like material under my fingers. I looked in the mirror that was attached to the back of the door as I tied the bow in the back. My hair was a total mess and I saw a hairbrush on the counter so I grabbed it while removing the elastic from my hair. I ran the brush through my long navy hair and then began to tie it in a high ponytail but stopped. I needed a sophisticated hairstyle to go with the kimono so I let the hair go and began tying it Hyuuga style for the first time since I had left the Hyuuga clan. I looked at myself and saw all the bloodline traits of the Hyuuga clan. The defined cheekbones, the deep long hair, the pale skin, the light lavender eyes…

I snapped back to myself and opened the door looking out into the hall. I then saw the same maid that had brought me to the bath house was polishing a painting in the hall.

"Excuse me but do you possibly know where Subaku-san is?" I asked the maid as politely as I could for I was so used to talking like I didn't care what other people heard.

"Master Kankuro, Mistress Temari, or Master Gaara?" the maid asked putting the clothe she was using down so she could look to me.

"Oh Gaara-kun," I said before I knew what I was saying. The name just kind of slipped out like it was supposed to be naturally like that. I felt my cheeks go red hoping that she didn't here it.

"Master Gaara is outside meditating by the slanted oak tree," the maid said with a smile. "He goes out to meditate every morning when he comes to visit Master Naruto."

"Thank you," I said starting to walk away quickly.

"Oh um Miss Hinata!" the maid said as I was about to turn down the stairs.

"Yes?" I said lightly.

"Master Gaara doesn't see love the way you and I do," the maid said bowing her head lightly. "Please do not hurt him for he will break…"

I was a little surprised at this comment. The maid's cheeks were going red as she stared down shamefully.

"Did you know he saved my life?" I asked bowing my head lightly. "He took me away from the hate and pain of my old life. There is not a word in the world to express the thanks that I would give him. Don't worry Miss for I would never hurt him."

This made the maid brighten up a bit and she went back to polishing the picture frame once again. I walked down the stairs and along the hall that took me outside into the back yard. I slid the door open revealing a beautiful peaceful morning. There was the square yard kept in by a dirt path around the entire premises. A strong Oak tree was growing a little farther back then dead centre of the yard but the thing that caught my eye was not really a thing at all. It was the red-haired boy sitting in the ankle tall grass. He sat with his eyes lightly shut to the world remaining so calm and peaceful as the breeze lightly rippled his clothing and ruffled his hair. I sat down at least 3 meters away from him for I didn't want to disturb him.

"Good morning," Gaara said lightly which took me by surprise.

"Oh, um good morning," I said back feeling my cheeks burn red again. I hated feeling so self-conscious around him.

"I see you have discovered my sanctuary," Gaara said his aquamarine eyes flicking open. "This place is oddly spiritual but in a way reassuring."

"It is beautiful," I said with a quick smile. "I cans see why you like it so much."

"It's not really the place that makes it so beautiful but the calm," Gaara said. "To judge anything from the way it looks can be your ultimate undoing. Pretty words could be just lies. Love could be hate…"

"But hate could be love," I said. "For someone who shows great hatred and anger could also possess the greatest love."

"A strange way to put it but it makes sense," Gaara said nodding his head. "And then someone who tells great lies could be a very honest person… It's a strange way to think. Are you happy Hinata?"

"Hmm?" I asked a little surprised. "I'm very happy."

"Why," he asked his eyes all the sudden sad. A side of Gaara that I had never seen before sat in front of me.

"Because someone cared for me when no one else did," I said. "Some complete stranger showed me that I don't have to be sad anymore. I don't have to hurt anymore because of him and I have the chance to be happy so I will take it."

"But what happens when there is no one who cares about you?" Gaara asked even more sad. Someone who has never been told that they don't have to be sad anymore. Someone like me…"

"Be happy," I said lightly. "Because I care Gaara-kun…" The name slipped out again before I had the chance to stop it. He looked up with his eyes suddenly intense. I looked down feeling my cheeks burning bright.

"I have never been called Gaara-kun before," he said standing up starting to leave.

"I am sorry," I said flustered. "I didn't mean to say it. It just kind of slipped out…"

"Thank you," Gaara said and I could swear a tear fell down his cheek as he left but I would never know. "I like it."

I watched him leave inside as I sat in awe at what I had just done. I couldn't believe I said that name to him. I thought maybe it was just a slip up with the maid but then again why would I say it again? I shook my head in confusion as I walked inside.

(End chapter)

Love blossoms XD I luv leaving ppl on cliff hangers! And no I'm not cruel, I just like it when I get lost of reviews and stuff the update cause then I know that ppl actually like the story and it's good that I keep going with it!!! I wrote this chapter in like 3 hours cause I thought that it has a lot of important parts in it that lead up to some future…I cant go into details lol.

SandDemon4 out!


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner

Chapter 4: Dinner

Yahh I know, terrible chapter name XP but I think it's the only name that gives it justice lol. This chapter is my special tribute to super extra long chapters!!! And is a little more forward on the HinaGaara thing but guess who else finds romance once again?

(Start chapter)

8 days since I arrived at the Hokage tower. 8 whole days since I met Gaara. It seemed like it just flew by. I had gone to 'Gaara's sanctuary' every morning ever since the first day and was seeing how this place really was beautiful not because of its looks but its peace. Tenten was all over this and never stopped trying to get me to admit that I liked Gaara a little more then friends but every time she asked I told her the same thing.

"So are you willing to admit it today?" Tenten said walking into my room in a pair of pale green trunks and a lighter green tank-top. Her hair was up in the same buns as always which always seemed to make me smile. I had remembered the many times when I bugged her to wear her hair down instead of up.

"There is nothing to admit," I said sliding the tan shirt on. Two days ago the maid had come back asking what choice of clothing we like and our sizes. Now the drawers we had were filled with clothing and the closets too. "I'm going to the backyard now."

Tenten just sighed loudly and walked out of the way as I went down the stairs again and outside. "Just remember I will find out no matter what!"

I ignored her and walked over into the grass that was now taller then my ankle. Gaara sat in the same cross-legged stance as before and the wind breezed through his hair. I sat down beside him and closed my eyes lightly finding my own happy place inside.

"Tonight many of our fellow ninja are going to dinner," Gaara said and I opened my eyes to see he was looking at me. "Almost like a reunion. I was wondering if you and Tenten would like to come."

"A reunion?" I said a little surprised. "I haven't seen these people in 7 years." I didn't know what to say to these people. They would probably wonder where I've been for the past 7 years and then what?

"I was hoping that you would go with me though," Gaara said his cheeks lightly pink. Now this was a sight that I never ever thought that I would see. Subaku no Gaara, heartless killer, mass murderer, blushing? Now I was really surprised.

"Oh, um…ok," I said feeling my own cheeks start burning. Now comes the tense moment. "I, um…I will…go tell Tenten."

Gaara nodded and a fat raindrop that came out of no where splashed on his nose. I broke out laughing all the sudden fully breaking the tense moment (for it was definitely a sight to see when Gaara looked surprised at a water droplet on the tip of his nose) as another raindrop fell down on my shoulder. Then it started raining heavily and we got to our feet running towards the door. I was laughing the whole way while Gaara had a smile on his face and we dove into a door totally dripping (rain brings people together or at least that's what I think lol).

"That was unexpected," I laughed standing in the doorway before the stairs wringing out the bottom on my shirt.

"It didn't call for rain," Gaara said scratching the back of his head thinking back. This made me smile for he just looked so confused.

"Sometimes things are unexpected like that," I said with a smile. "Some times things happen that you don't exactly plan for Gaara-kun."

He looked down at me his eyes intense like always and I felt my heart race. Such an intense colour that it could stop anyone if they just gave the time to look past the dark. Look past his hatred to see his love… I could feel my hands tremble and my mind cloud over. What's wrong with me? His damp red hair stuck to his forehead.

"I better be going," he said bowing his head lightly about to leave.

My heart was racing even faster as he began to leave and my mind was telling me to just let him leave but my heart was screaming for me to stop him. To put my arms around him and kiss him. I shook my head in frustration as he walked up the stairs out of site. I let out a sigh of relief but my heart was still racing. Something was definitely wrong with me (I was soooo tempted to put a little kiss in there but then it would take away from some interesting things later so I restrained ).

I calmed down a little more and then headed up the stairs contemplating what had just happened. I couldn't like him. It wasn't possible. If I liked him then I would have kissed him right away or at least that's what I thought I would do. I was a sex kitten for years and new how to make a man want me easily.

"Back already?" Tenten said with a bagel in her right hand. "You're totally soaked!"

"It started raining," I said walking passed her.

"Nothing like a little rain to bring people together eh?" Tenten said with a smile following after me.

"Nothing happened," I said walking forward trying to ignore her. "We just talked then it started to rain and we came inside and he went back to work. Simple as that."

"I don't know," Tenten said walking beside me. "The awkward silences, red cheeks, and hands trembling aren't exactly what I'd call just talking with a friend."

"You were spying on me?" I said turning to her.

"I couldn't resist," Tenten said with a mischievous smile. And anyways, all I saw was when you got inside."

"Thanks," I said rolling my eyes and walking forward more.

"You seem in a bad mood," Tenten said all the sudden. "Did something happen? Do you need someone to talk to?"

"Nothing happened!" I said angrily. "Would you just give it up? I don't like Gaara and he doesn't like me! There is nothing going on alright?"

"Something is making you angry," Tenten said putting her hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"I think I just wanna be alone," I said walking past her towards my room. "Oh and tonight there's a big reunion with all our old fellow ninja. Gaara has invited us to go." I then slammed my door shut falling down on my knees. I was running out of excuses. I didn't know what to tell Tenten anymore. My heart was saying one thing and my mind a whole different thing. I was balancing on the edge. His eyes were so intense that they could peer into your very soul and every time he looked at me I felt a fear inside that he could read my feelings like a book but why was I being so self-cautious if I didn't like him? It just didn't make any sense. I leaned back feeling the cold mirror against my back.

I heard a tapping on my door and stood up surprised. I opened it and the maid stood outside of my door again.

"I brought your clothing for tonight," the maid said bowing her head lightly.

"Thank you," I said bowing my head lightly back then taking the bundle of clothing from her. She bowed one more time then left down the hall. I went and sat on my bed feeling the material of the bundle of clothing that was also very pale lavender. I unfolded it revealing that it was a simple cocktail dress. Nothing to fancy and yet perfectly semi-casual which made me smile. I undressed from the wet clothing and towel dried my hair quickly then slipped on dry undergarments and then the dress. I looked at myself in the mirror and was surprised at what I saw. I loved things that were simple and this was simple but then again it drew attention to me. It was the perfect colour to bring out my eyes and my pale skin. My dark damp tresses hung down by the straps. It fit around my curves perfectly and ended spread out and nice right to the knee cap. It was not baggy and covered up everything like my Hyuuga sweater but it didn't show absolutely everything like the clothing I normally wore when I was living by the Sex Kitten. My own image was strange to me.

(Break)

That afternoon I tried sorting out my feelings but nothing seemed to work. I was too confused and every time I tried to remember the intensity in his eyes my heart would start to race again. I just didn't understand. Later on I had visited Tenten and we got ready for the dinner. Tenten had tried to get me to speak more of what happened but I did not. How could I when I hardly understood it myself?

"Master Gaara, Master Kankuro, Mistress Temari, and Master Naruto are waiting outside," the maid said when Tenten had opened the door.

"Kankuro, Temari, and Naruto are here?" Tenten said excitedly.

"Master Naruto and Mistress Temari just got back from a conference in the village hidden in the mist that had run late," the maid said. "Master Kankuro came from Suna where he was watching over things for Master Gaara."

"Oh," I said. "That's why we haven't seen them around here."

"Let's go!" Tenten said grabbing my wrist and pulling me out into the hall quickly. "We can't leave your man waiting can we!"

"He's not my man!" I said as I ran after her down the hall. Her dress was also a simple looking cocktail dress but it was white as snow with a pink design spiralling down it. We ran down the stairs and took a different hallway taking us to the front where Gaara and Naruto where shaking hands.

"Hinata?" Naruto said all the sudden looking at me totally shocked. He was dressed in black dress pants and a pale orange cotton t-shirt.

I bowed my head lightly standing abnormally straight. I knew everyone was looking at me now.

"H-hi N-Naruto," I stumbled and felt my cheeks burn lightly. I hadn't stuttered since I left 7 years ago.

"Let's go," Gaara said breaking the silence. I looked up quickly and Gaara was opening up the driver's seat door. He sounded quieter and maybe even a bit more depressed then before. He wore black dress pants as Naruto did but a deep maroon cotton shirt. Tenten grabbed my wrist and started pulling me lightly towards the van and I snapped back out of my trance that I was in.

"Are you ok?" Tenten whispered to me. "You haven't stuttered in a long time. Are you going to be alright tonight?"

"I'll be fine," I said following her into the van. I sat down in the back beside her.

We drove for a good 20 minutes in silence which made it feel like hours until we reached a small restaurant. It looked rich and that's when I saw them. I could already feel the tears falling down my cheeks as we parked in the parking lot. All the ninja that I had grown up with. All the ninja that I had left because I wasn't good enough. The ninja that had been my friends…

"Come on," Tenten said and then she noticed the tears falling down my cheeks. "I knew you weren't going to be alright. Maybe I could ask Gaara to take us home."

"No I'll be fine," I said wiping the tears away. "I haven't seen everyone in so long is all. I'm just a little over emotional."

"I don't want you hurting though," Tenten said helping me out of the car. "And if you are hurting then I'll take you home right away. Just tell me alright?"

I wiped the tears away as we started to walk towards the restaurant. Now it was Tenten's time to stop in realization. Neji and Lee were talking with Shikamaru by the entrance of the restaurant. She also hadn't seen those two since the day she left and hadn't planned on talking to them ever again. Now her plans were near impossible.

"I…" Tenten said tilting her head. "I didn't expect that they would be here."

"Let's get through this night together alright?" I said reassuringly to Tenten. I grabbed her hand and we started walking after Gaara. Everyone looked over at the new arrivals and I knew that everyone was going to start looking at Tenten and me.

"Gaara!" Lee said with a smile hugging Gaara in a big bear hug. "It's been way to long!" Now this was a surprise. Lee hadn't said anything about the lotus or youth and for another thing he was wearing black pants and a deep green cotton T-shirt instead of the old spandex outfit. I was glad to see that his hair was still in its salad bowl cut and he hadn't done anything to his eyebrows.

"And how's the Hyuuga clan, Neji?" Gaara asked the long haired Hyuuga on his right.

"Barriers are coming down," Neji said with a smirk. "Soon it will be the Hyuuga clan as one and not two branches. It's been a lot of hard work and most of the higher branch wants to stick to the original laws but how can they argue with me when I can kick all their asses?" This made Gaara chuckle for it was true. Neji was not an opponent that you wanted to mess with.

"I brought a few people that you might remember from back in our ninja days," Gaara said stepping aside so that we were in full view. I felt my cheeks burn even brighter for I wasn't expecting that at all.

"Hinata? Tenten?" Lee said totally surprised. "What beautiful lotuses you have bloomed into!" And he got us both in a giant bear hug. Maybe he hadn't really changed after all. He pulled away with the big good-guy grin and a thumb's up.

I then watched as it almost happened in the blink of an eye. Neji walked over to Tenten who had her hand held out but he pushed it aside and but his arms around her in an embrace. I could tell she wasn't expecting this in the least.

"Why did you leave?" Neji asked lightly. "Was it because you didn't think you were strong? You were."

Her cheeks went bright red and he stepped back.

"Neji," I said bowing my head lightly to him.

"And you…" Neji said looking down at me.

"I am sorry Neji," I said bowing my head even lower shamefully. "I wasn't strong enough to lead the Hyuuga clan. I'm just not good enough…"

"Thank you," Neji said bowing his own head. "Even though you left you gave me the opportunity to work my way up in the Hyuuga clan. Now even though I am still below your sister, I still have power in the clan and I would have never been able to get that before."

I raised my head surprised. I didn't think he would care so much that I left but it almost made me smile for I always knew that Neji would be great no matter what he was doing but with what he's doing now he's helping out the Hyuuga clan greatly.

"What about my father?" I asked. "What happened to Hiashi?"

"He…" Neji said lifting his head. "He passed away two years ago fighting the same man who killed my father…"

"No," I said totally shocked. "But Hiashi never loses. This can't be right. You're joking."

Neji didn't say anything more and I felt the tears start falling down my cheeks again. He may have told me that I was weak and disowned me but he was my father… He was the one who raised me and even though I was a shy girl he still gave me a chance to show him that I wasn't weak when I went into the Chunin exams but I still lost to my older cousin who stood before me. Hiashi never failed me…I failed him.

"Peace Hinata," Gaara said putting his own arms around me. I felt warmth again and felt almost a sense of relief as well. His hugs seemed to have this healing affect that was better then any medicine. I was becoming calm again and breathed in gently savouring Gaara's intoxicating smell. "Are you ok?"

"I am fine," I said backing away from him wiping the tears away from my eyes.

"Gaara I need to speak with you," Neji said to Gaara with an expressionless face. Gaara seemed a little surprised but nodded and followed the Hyuuga over to an area where no one could hear them.

"That was strange," Tenten said walking over beside me. "Shall we go see the others?"

"Yah," I said breathing in again and following Tenten towards the rest of the group.

"Well isn't this a surprise," Ino said looking at Hinata and Tenten.

"Ino!" Tenten said with a smile. Ino gave Tenten and big hug and then held her out at arms length.

"I'm so glad to see you Tenten!" Ino said with a big smile. You look absolutely beautiful!

"And you're looking pretty good yourself," Tenten said happily. She was right too. Ino had kept her hair the same long length as before but she had grown up a lot and now had a more mature body figure. She wore a black cocktail dress that had the two straps crisscross over each other.

"And you Hinata," Ino said moving over to me. "You have changed so much I could hardly recognize you other then that Hyuuga look of yours. Where have you been hiding all of this time and why didn't you try to keep in contact?"

"I've been here and there," I said with a light smile as Ino hugged me tightly too. 

"Nice to see yah," Shikamaru said walking over to them scratching the back of his head. He looked exactly the same as when I left which made me smile. The fuzzy ponytail, the lazy 'I don't want to be here' lean, and the careless smirk. The only thing different about him was that he ditched the mesh shirt and was wearing a deep brown cotton shirt and suit pants. "Been way to long." He shook my hand then Tenten's.

"Well, well, well," Kiba said walking over to us with Akamaru walking behind him obediently although he wasn't the pup that I remembered. He was getting up in years though. Kiba on the other hand still had mischief in his eyes and almost looked like he was about to go play tag in the yard with Akamaru but was restraining with all his might. He wore black suit pants and his old grey hoodie. Now this was definitely strange for he had given up wearing that hoodie a long time ago. "The heiress as returned and she brought along the weapons specialist."

"Funny," Tenten said. "I'd kick your ass right now if I wasn't in this dress."

"I'd like to see you out of that dress too," Kiba said with a wink but this earned him a hit in the head from Ino. "What was that for?"

"That was for being perverted you dumb ass!" Ino said angrily. She then snuggled up to Shikamaru which surprised me even more. I guess a lot could change in 7 years…

"Oh and there's the happy couple," Kiba said with a chuckle as Naruto and Temari walked over to the group hand in hand. "Quite the power couple don't cha think?"

"Hey," Naruto said with a big smile. I never thought in my life that Naruto could look more like the 4th Hokage before. Back when I had first met Naruto I had my hunches that he was the son of the great 4th Hokage for he didn't have a father but I never thought that I might actually be right.

"Hinata, Tenten," Temari said with a big smile. "We didn't get a chance to talk in the car."

"Hi Temari," Tenten said with a big smile.

"Um…hi," I said lightly as they joined the group. Temari was wearing a deep aqua cocktail dress and looked absolutely stunning in it. I felt so trashy and dirty when I saw someone so beautiful as her and it just didn't feel like I could ever fit into this group ever again. I was still having a hard time believing that I was even here right now.

"And where's Gaara?" Naruto asked looking around for his best friend.

"He's talking with Neji bout something," Lee said with a chuckle.

"Bout what exactly?" Choji said joining the group out of nowhere. He looked even more like his father ever day although he wore a yellow cotton shirt and dress pants.

"Gaara must have done something wrong for it was Neji who requested to talk with him," Shikamaru said. "Neji's mood just swung from happy to expressionless in a matter of seconds."

"What did Gaara do when he got here exactly that would have made Neji change his mood?" Naruto asked worriedly looking around even more to find Gaara.

"He hugged Hinata," Shikamaru yawned. "You know how Neji gets about his fellow Hyuuga's. He's playing the overprotective father figure."

I felt my cheeks go red at this comment and knew Tenten was looking at me with a big grin that says 'I knew I was right'.

"But I hugged her?" Lee said. "Why did Neji not talk to me?"

"It wasn't that you hugged her," Shikamaru said. "It's just the way you hugged her. Damn I hate being the genius around here. Try figuring this stuff out for yourselves for once."

"Come on tell us," Choji said.

"When Lee hugged her it was a bear hug between two friends," Shikamaru explained. "But when Gaara hugged her it didn't exactly look like such a friendship hug and Neji being the one that her father had told to protect her no matter what pounced on the opportunity to be the father figure. Do you understand me or do I have to use even smaller words?"

"Could you stop talking about me as if I'm not here then!" I said louder then I thought I was going to. "I could have told you everything that you needed to know! I ran away because I was a failure to the Hyuuga clan! The only one who cared in the least was Tenten because she was going through the same thing as me. My father died and I wasn't even there to say goodbye so Gaara gave me a comforting hug between friends alright!"

"Calm down Hinata," Tenten said putting her hand on my shoulder. I knew that everyone was looking at me now and I bowed my head shamefully.

"I am sorry for the outburst," I said lightly.

"This night keeps getting stranger and stranger!" Kiba laughed. "Maybe if I hug Hinata I'll make Neji explode!"

Everyone chuckled at this comment and I looked around the group but was surprised at the set of blue eyes that were peering down at me curiously. I tilted my head away from Naruto's gaze.

"We're back," Gaara said standing beside me his face dead serious. Neji also had a dead serious expression but almost a tinge of light in his eyes that wasn't there before.

"Long enough," Kiba laughed. "So we going to dinner finally or are we going to stay out here all night?"

"Hello Gaara-kun," I said with a smile but this earned some blank glances at me. I looked down a little embarrassed as their eyes jetted to Gaara to see his reaction but he just smiled at me and nodded.

"Didn't you say you hated suffixes added to your name Gaara?" Naruto asked. "You were very serious on that topic." Gaara just shrugged. I looked at Gaara a little surprised myself. I didn't know he didn't like suffixes added to the end of his name although I did know people were afraid of him so the most thing they would say is a mumbled sama.

"These are the only people coming?" Tenten said looking around the group.

"Well Kakashi is always late and he said he would come for dinner," Naruto said. "And Sasuke should be here soon too." My eyes widened when I heard the name Sasuke.

I felt a hand touch my wrist and I stood up straight from the sudden touch. I looked down and it was Gaara's hand which made me blush lightly. I followed him as everyone started walking into the restaurant. When we got on there were tables everywhere but a long table at the end of the room was set up beautifully and I noticed that we were walking straight towards it.

"Welcome to Tihma," a waitress said excitedly as we filled in. She then ran into the back room excitedly.

"That was strange," I whispered to Gaara who only chuckled at this.

"This happens a lot when to Kages or ever one Kage makes an entrance in any restaurant. Tonight might get a little chaotic so don't expect tonight to be a quiet dinner. The restaurant itself might try to do something like announce to the whole room or broadcast to people that the actual Kages ate at their establishment. This is why we try to pick small restaurants so there won't be much trouble."

"That makes sense," I said. Everyone seated themselves at the table and I took a seat next to Gaara which Tenten eyes me suspiciously. I rolled my eyes at her and she just laughed. We kind of created out own language with gestures so if we needed to communicate from sides of the room then we could. She happened to be at the other side of the table so I couldn't exactly whisper to her to shut up.

"You seem tense tonight," Gaara said worriedly to me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I said trying to sound as alright as possible even though I hardly was.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You don't look like you want to be here at all."

"Don't worry so much," I said.

"Your cousin is very protective over you," Gaara said with a smirk. "I hug you as a friend and he's all over it."

"Hmm?" I said surprised.

"He asked what my intentions were with you," Gaara said with a chuckle. "He always cared about you Hinata even if you weren't as strong as him. He would be willing to give up his own life just to protect you and when you left it made him very sad for he thought that you didn't want to have to do with him at all. Funny how things work out that way."

"What did you tell him?" I asked. "He didn't seem that peeved when you both walked back."

"I told him that I cared deeply about you and I would never ever hurt you," he said. "You are my friend and no one hurts my friends ever."

I could feel my heart race again as his intense eyes fell on me. Why did he have such an effect on me? My heart was willing me forward to kiss him but again my mind made me restrain. What the hell was going on inside of me?

"So Hinata and Tenten, where exactly have you been for the last 7 years anyways?" Temari asked all the sudden and I felt the sinking feeling that I had felt before.

"Here and there," Tenten said. "We explored around trying different jobs. Pretty much living the life of a normal girl instead of a ninja."

I just nodded in agreement thankful for Tenten's quick answer. It could have turned out terrible if she didn't but I noticed that Temari was looking at me suspiciously. I didn't really know what to say so I just sat trying to make myself as inconspicuous as possible.

"I do have to say that you have changed a lot in the past years," Neji said directing it at me. "You really have grown up out of the eye of the Hyuuga fame."

"And you're hott," Kiba said with Akamaru barking in agreement. This earned him a slap from Ino. "I was just saying that's she's got a nice body! It's a complement!"

"A perverted one!" Ino said slapping him again right across his face. "You know Hinata's shy and she doesn't know how to take that kind of stuff from you!"

"I beg to differ," Gaara laughed. I turned to him surprised and hoped that he wouldn't say anything about where I was.

Everyone looked at him curiously.

"I found her a little over a week ago and a group of guys was attacking her," Gaara said all the sudden serious. "These weren't ordinary guys just walking on the street but higher up chunin." I looked at him dumbstruck. Were they really chunin and was that why I couldn't escape from them? "One of them knocked her out after I beat up the rest of them and I didn't want to leave her on the road so I brought her back to my apartment. When she woke up she nearly killed me asking me where she was and what she was doing in my apartment. I didn't think there was a shy bone in her body at the time."

"She really has changed a lot," Neji said surprised. "Almost as much as you have Gaara." Gaara seemed a little taken back by this but he didn't say anything more about it.

Three waiters and three waitresses stood at the table with little writings books ready to take down orders.

"Where is Kakashi and Sasuke?" Choji asked looking around. "Normally there never this late. I wonder what's up." All the sudden one of the empty seats at the table was now taken up by Kakashi who was wearing back suit pants and a pale green cotton shirt. In his right hand was the newest edition of ichi ichi paradise.

"Sorry I'm late," Kakashi said with a smile and everyone sat in awe for he was not wearing his mask at all although his Jonin band was tied around his eye. It was definitely strange indeed seeing Kakashi like this but the affect of the entrance wore off in a matter of minutes.

All the sudden the last person to show came in. Sasuke Uchiha walked in slowly with his expressionless onyx eyes scanning the room. It was hard to believe that just a few years ago he had been under Orochimaru's orders but once he had defeated his older brother Itachi he had surrendered to Naruto and was taken back to Konoha where things seemed to go back to normal. Most people felt strange at first having him back but he soon adapted to the daily Konoha life after that.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"Hey," Sasuke said in the same careless expression as before. Sasuke sat down beside Kakashi at the other side of the table quietly pondering to himself.

"So how's Sakura-chan doing?" Ino asked lightly.

"Not well," Sasuke said even more depressed then before. "I've searched for ever medical chunin but none could help her. I don't know what to do anymore."

"And lady Tsunada?" Kakashi asked. "Is she willing to help yet?"

"I still can't find her…" Sasuke said. "Neither her nor Jiraya have been seen since I surrendered. It's as if they don't even exist anymore."

"And if you don't find her?" Naruto asked lightly.

"Sakura will eventually die because of me…" Sasuke said shaking his head. "Because I was stupid and reckless she is going to die. I sought power because I had everything taken away from me but when I got that power I made people feel like everything was taken away from them and now I'm losing everything I care about because of my power mongering. I guess this is the appropriate time to say that Karma's a bitch."

"Don't blame this on yourself Sasuke," Kakashi said. "Your power did not cause this disease. She would have gotten in no matter what."

"But at least it would have been prolonged long enough for me to find Tsunada," Sasuke said even more depressed. "Now it's going to be too late. I think I might leave early for I want to spend as much time with her as possible."

I watched him just looking down at the table cloth with a sickening feeling in my stomach. He had banged me so hard and I was sure he would no who I was so I tried my hardest not to be noticed. His eyes looked up and then met mine and widened shocked.

"You?" he said surprised looking at me.

I tried to pretend my hardest that he wasn't talking to me.

"You're the hooker?" Sasuke said totally surprised.

Everyone looked at Sasuke surprised and I already felt Gaara's hand on my wrist protectively. This wasn't good at all.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked trying to make myself seem dignified.

"You are a hooker and a prostitute!" Sasuke said looking straight at me so everyone else looked over at me with shock in there eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Back out of this Uchiha!" Gaara snapped angrily back at Sasuke. "You have no right and business in this matter so I would ask you to please stand down! Anyways she has every right to be here for she is apart of this reunion."

"You mean that's Hinata Hyuuga?" Sasuke said surprised.

"I think I'm just going to leave," I said to Gaara lightly. "I don't belong here and you know it."

"And when have you two gotten so chummy?" Sasuke said looking back and forth between Gaara and I. "Does the Kazekage have a few skeletons in his closet? Are you his little sex toy now?"

"Your asking for it Sasuke!" Gaara said standing up angrily pushing his chair back noisily across the floor.

"Please let's just leave!" I pleaded to Gaara. "He's right about me being a prostitute and a hooker and I am ashamed of what I had become. Now I think that it is best that I go back. I never belonged here or anywhere else for that matter."

"I promised that I would help you get back on your feet and that's what I'm going to do," Gaara said and then his eyes turned back to Sasuke viciously. Now everyone in the restaurant was watching the phenomenon. "I'm not going to let him hurt you Hinata!"

"It's too late Gaara!" I said feeling tears fall down my cheeks again. "I'm hurt alright! Not because he called me a hooker and a prostitute but because he was dragging you into this when you have done nothing wrong. I won't let him do that so the best thing I can do for you is to just leave!"

"Hinata," Tenten said running over beside me. "I knew I should have taken you home before."

"Just leave me alone," I said walking out of the restaurant. It wasn't fair. I thought that maybe I would get a second chance but my sins always seem to have a way of catching up with me. I now understand what I am and Gaara cannot help me without hurting himself in the matter. Damn, why did I hate myself so much right now? Karma really was a bitch.

"Hinata wait!" Gaara's voice yelled out from behind me as I was walking down the street.

"I've hurt you enough already," I said. "You are Kazekage and you need to be known as just and fair. How will people treat you thinking that you have a hooker living with you? I've done enough damage."

"Do you think I care what they think?" Gaara said stopping in front of me so I would stop. "I told you everything I do has a meaning behind it and I chose to help you because you needed help!"

"Yah but didn't you also say you'd do what is best for your people?" I asked. "I don't think helping an ex-stripper get back on her feet with show your people compassion."

"Please come back with me," Gaara said his eyes suddenly sad. "I promised I would help you Hinata. I promised and I never go back on a promise."

"So now I'm just a promise?" I said turning my back to him. "What is this some twisted game of yours where you make promises about people like some kind of hobby? There is no way you can convince me to stay."

"I have no right to stop you," Gaara said lightly and I turned back to him surprised by the lightness of his voice. "I just wanted to give you a hand getting back up but apparently I shouldn't have even tried for you just pushed my hand away. God damn it Hinata! Stop letting your pride be the reason you're walking away!"

Gaara had never talked to me like this before. It was like a side that I had never seen before. His face was serious and anger was reflected in his deep aquamarine eyes. His hands were grasped into fists and his muscles were tensed.

"You asked me a question a few days ago," Gaara said. "Why I cared so much and I gave you a simple answer. Because I can. I wanted to help you Hinata because I couldn't care before. I didn't even know the difference between lust and fucking blood lust because I couldn't read my emotions! Maybe I'm just trying to make up for the sins I have committed by caring. I played the devil Hinata and I took life away. I don't want to be that person anymore and I don't want you to be meaningless anymore because you're so much more then that Hinata. You're beautiful and talented and you should be living a life of happiness instead of hatred. I hated being so sad and so depressed. I didn't even have the choice whether I wanted to end my life or not because of the cursed sand. Now that the Shukaku is gone I could have ended it all but I didn't. I didn't cause I was finally given the chance to live. Now are you going to pass up the chance to live Hinata?"

"Damn it I hate you Gaara!" I said wiping newly formed tears away from under my eyes. I felt my knees buckle under me and I started to collapse but before I could hit the pavement I felt a rope of soft sand wrap around my waist slowing me down so Gaara could catch me in his arms. "I say I hate you and you still catch me when I fall." I then blinked my eyes shut and did something I hadn't done in a long time. I fainted.

(End chapter)

I just wanna clear a few things up quickly. I know Sasuke seems like a total prick right now lol but he isn't really that totally bad (so don't kill me Sasuke fangirls lol). It's just right now he's in such turmoil from Sakura dieing and he feels a need for love. For Sakura's loving warmth once again but cant ever have that so he tries to find an alternative love (first chapter lol) but nothing he does ever seems to take the hurt away so he gets very moody and angry (although his whole personality had always been moody and angry). That's why he kind of freaks at Hinata and wonders why the hell she was there. Wouldn't you be curious if the stripper you just banged was eating dinner in a fancy little restaurant with your best friends? Lol (Also he has a few issues with our favourite Kazekage ). Also before I forget, what do you think of Gaara's mood swing? I thought that I should add a bit of his old anger mixed with good intentions . It seemed to fit the moment.

Other then that I hope you enjoyed my super extra long chapter (that really wasn't actual that super long but I wanted to make it like a double feature of Naruto so I typed double the pages on Microsoft word) and the next chapter should be up in the next few days with success. Also you will find out that when I type the first chapter of a story I have the next chapter up maybe a few days after a week but the rest are up in no longer then a week from eachother .

I no really long writers thingy at the bottom

SandDemon44 out!


	5. Chapter 5: Threat

Chapter 5: Threat

Hey peoples . This chapter may not seem like the title matches it in the beginning but it will later on so bear with me lol. Hope you enjoy it! Oh and again try not to think of Sasuke as such a total prick lol (because I'm already starting to think that way and I don't want him to be a prick XP).

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. I would love to own Gaara though for he would be MINE!!! lol. Yahh I didn't put in any disclaimers before so this is for all of the lol.

(Start chapter)

I blinked my eyes open lightly, my head throbbing, trying to remember what had happened the night before. I noticed that I was lying in my bed back in the Hokage tower. I felt something warm against my palm and looked down to see a lightly tanned hand grasping mine. I was a little surprised at this and felt a light blush across my cheeks. Something about being in the Hokage tower made me feel like the old innocent me again. The me that wore overly baggy clothing that made me look bigger then I actually was and the way I always tended to blush if a guy made any slight recognition that I was there. It was strange to me how I was changing back into that state of mind. My eyes darted from the hand up the maroon coloured sleeve to the tired looking Gaara who was sitting in the chair next to me. His hair was a little more ruffled then usual, face scrunched in a worried look, and his closed eyes seemed even more dark and black-rimmed then usual. I shifted over a little and his eyes shot open surprised.

"Oh, your awake," Gaara said.

"I noticed," I said with a chuckle that turned into a coughing fit. Gaara put his hand against my chest to help me calm my breathing as I coughed more, the taste of bile foaming in my mouth, but my cheeks went crimson red for his hand was positioned just a little bit above my bust so that it just skimmed my breasts. He didn't seem to notice how inappropriately his hand was placed and this seemed to make me blush even more. "You're hand…is touching…my breasts!" I said louder then I thought I would because I was coughing and his hand lifting away quickly, his cheeks slightly pink. I breathed in lightly a few more times.

"Sorry about that," Gaara said.

"Don't worry about it," I said nodding my head. "You were only trying to help and did for the most part. So how long have you been here for?"

"7 hours," Gaara said. "Maybe 8 depending."

I looked at him shocked. How long had I been out for? I remembered that I would faint sometimes out of pure shock but those only lasted 5 minutes or so and then sometimes I would faint from stress or exhaustion and those would last sometimes up to 2 whole days.

"Then how long have I been in here?" I asked.

"7 hours," Gaara said again. "Maybe 8 depending."

Again I looked at him surprised. "You mean to say you've been here this whole time without any sleep?" I asked surprised. "You are the Kazekage after all. You don't wanna be falling asleep working."

"I sleep 2 to 3 hours a night," Gaara said with a smirk. "I don't think it would really matter if I didn't get those hours of sleep. I have never slept in over 5 hours in my life."

"Oh," I said a little surprised. I guess that's why his eye lids were so deeply dark and black-rimmed. I wondered who he would even live with such insomnia.

Everything went tensely quiet. I wanted to now more on what happened last night but I really didn't want to start of the conversation and he didn't seem to want to start it off or any conversation for that matter.

"Um…so what happened last night after I fainted?" I asked lightly.

"I just brought you home," Gaara said nonchalantly.

"That's all?" I said. When he nodded I laid back staring up at the creamy white ceiling.

"Hinata!" Tenten yelled running into the room excitedly ready to pounce on me any minute. Neji was following behind her calmly but I could see the flicker of worry in his lavender eyes so much like my own. "I'm so glad you're finally awake! You should have seen what Gaara did to Uchiha-sama after you fainted. Punched him right out!"

My eyes darted to Gaara surprised. He said that he just took me home but apparently not.

"Stupid Uchiha-sama," Tenten said punching the air. "Got what he frickin bloody deserved! I would have loved to shove a kunai right up his…"

"Tenten, that is quite enough," Neji said putting his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Hinata has just woke up and we don't want her fainting again because of you."

Tenten just shut up at that comment and looked down embarrassed. This made me chuckle lightly for whenever I would faint like this she would be all over me until I did faint again (a 5 minute one of course) but for some reason she actually listened to Neji.

"Good morning Tenten and Neji-niisan," I said with a smile. They both looked over with smiles. I hadn't called Neji that in a long time so it was strange but familiar. He seemed happy that I was calling him with that suffix again.

"Hinata I was kind of a little bit curious about something," Neji said sitting down in a chair by Gaara giving him a slight death glare probably because he was holding my hand. "Is it true what Sasuke said? Was that really what you were doing all this time…"

"How come you're up so earl…Hinata you're awake!" Kiba said pointing down at me excitedly.

"No shit Sherlock," Ino said rolling her eyes as she and Shikamaru walked in, their hands intertwined loosely.

"Oh little lotus flower!" Lee said running into the room. "Your youthfulness still shines through."

This earned him to death glares from both Gaara and Neji.

"I guess you all have a right to know," I said bowing my head lightly. I felt Gaara's grip on my hand tighten a little protectively. I looked up and saw that he had his fierce glare on that meant 'if you do anything to hurt her you're all dead'. I couldn't help but smile at this. "It is true that I was a hooker, and yes it is true that I was also a prostitute but I didn't have a chose. I left the Hyuuga clan so angry and so ashamed that I could never go back but there were no jobs that I could do except the one that has ruined my life…You don't get second chances for what you've done and I'm not asking for a second chance but somehow I seem to have gotten lucky enough to be getting one. Strange how things seem to work out like that."

Everyone in the room was looking at me a little surprised except Gaara who was still looking at them all fiercely and Tenten who just bowed her head in the same disgraceful way.

"Well if it makes things any less tense I think the ex-stripper thing is kind of hott," Kiba said but started backing away for Gaara had shot him a particularly menacing death glare.

Then Gaara's eyes turned back to me but back to there calm aquamarine orbs.

"Don't worry Hinata," Gaara said lightly brushing the bangs off my forehead with his fingertips. "You will never ever have to go back there."

Everyone seemed to turn away quietly a little embarrassed except Tenten who had an 'I told you so' expression on. I was a little surprised for they all must have taken Gaara's worry for me as affection towards me. I felt my cheeks burn lightly at this.

"I think I might try to stand now," I said breaking the silence. Everyone looked over again. I let go off Gaara's hand a little reluctantly and slid my feet to the floor. Once my feet were firmly on the ground I pushed myself up but right when I was in a standing position my knees all the sudden buckled and I began dropping towards the ground but Gaara was quick to get up out of his seat and catch me, his arms around my waist. I felt a light blush on my cheeks again as he helped me sit back down. "I guess I'm a little weaker then I thought I would be."

"Do you want me to help you?" Ino said hands already falling into medical chakra symbols.

"No I can do this," I said with a smile putting my own hands together in the intricate hand symbols. I felt the chakra build up in my fingertips until I had a good amount and ran the chakra down my legs and along my arms soothing the muscles tension. "I was a medical chunin after all."

"I forgot that," Ino said with a chuckle.

This time when I tried to stand up Gaara was already ready to catch me if I fell but when I pushed myself onto my feet I didn't fall.

"So where is Uchiha-sama anyways?" I asked. "And Naruto, Temari, and Kankuro?"

"Kankuro went back to Sunagakure," Gaara said. "Naruto and Temari are working upstairs on paperwork. Uchiha-sama's room is just down the hall."

"I think I might go have a talk with him," I said walking over to the door. I felt a hand brush my wrist lightly and I looked to my left.

"I'll go with you," Gaara said lightly and followed me out the door.

(Convo of people after Gaara and Hinata left )

"So when did those to get so close," Neji said his eyes watching as the two left but not showing any blessings.

"When Gaara kind of rescued us," Tenten said thinking back.

"You mean to say you were one to?" Neji said turning around surprised.

"Wow, took you long enough to figure that one out Hyuuga," Ino laughed.

"I didn't actually think that she was one though!" Neji said turning to Ino. "I'm the genius and I didn't even know…"

"Well it isn't something I go around bragging about," Tenten said rolling her eyes. "People just tend to figure out after they figure out that Hinata was one. Is that such a big deal to you?"

"No...No of course not," Neji said.

"I can't go near Hinata when Gaara stares daggers into anyone who tries to talk to her," Kiba said with a chuckle walking over to Tenten. "So maybe you would like to party with a wild animal?"

"I don't think so," Neji said giving Kiba a very evil death glare.

"Um…Neji I think accidentally activated your byakugan," Tenten said with a chuckle. Neji looked over at Tenten a little embarrassed. The veins around his eyes disappeared quickly.

"I think that Gaara and Hinata would make a cute couple," Ino said with a light grin. "He does seem to like her a lot it would seem. Did you see how protectively he was holding her hand and ready to pounce when she fell over?"

"I don't like it," Neji said.

"Why?" Tenten asked surprised. "Isn't it better that she likes Gaara who would protect her with his life then Kiba-sama?"

"Hey that was a low blow," Kiba said a little hurt.

"Yah and not to mention he is Kazekage of the Suna after all," Ino said with a wink. "A very eligible bachelor I might add. You don't come around a guy like Gaara very often."

"I understand that," Neji said a little frustrated. "But it just worries me for he was a very cruel man killing innocent people if they just looked at him…I just think that Hinata might get hurt is all."

"Believe you me," Tenten said with a grin. "If she stays with that boy she will never be happier and that's a fact. I've seen how he is around her, they way he always has something kind to say, and the way she blushed every time his hand skims her wrist lightly. She hasn't blushed like that since Naruto. She doesn't seem to understand her feelings for him yet though or she has but won't tell me…"

"So you mean she's happy?" Neji asked.

"More then ever," Tenten said with a smile. "Just give it time and those two will sort those emotions out and have a beautiful relationship."

"Sounds almost too perfect," Ino said with a chuckle. "Almost as perfect as it has been getting together with you Shikamaru-kun."

(back to Gaara and Hinata)

"Here's Sasuke's room," Gaara said stopping in front of the door.

"Um Gaara, do you mind if I go in alone?" I asked lightly. "I need to sort things out for myself and he must be pretty angry with you at the moment."

"Almost as angry as I am with him?" Gaara said staring fiercely at the door. "I understand but if I here even as little as a scream then I will break the door down."

I nodded and opened there door to see Sasuke sleeping in his bed. I waved lightly to Gaara and shut the door but when I turned around and started walking over towards the bed I felt an arm around my neck in the choke hold. I looked over at the bed and the sleeping Sasuke was replaced by a wooden stump (where do they get the wooden stumps anyways?).

"Being away for so long has made your ninja skills weak," Sasuke's voice said shrilly in my ear. "You couldn't even sense the chakra in here. I was hoping for Subaku though." He let his arm fall back to his side and I fell on my knees gasping for air. I felt blood flow down my lip. Sasuke looked at me surprised. "You sick?"

"No," I said coughing a little while wiping the blood away with my palm. "I was permanently hurt after Neji had hurt me really bad in the Chunin exams. I've never really been the same ever since."

"Here," Sasuke said handing me a tissue. I excepted it and wiped the blood of my hands and face then threw the tissue out. "You can sit down in the chair. You did come to talk to me right?"

"Oh, yes," I said sitting down in the chair as Sasuke sat on his bed.

"Are you scared of me?" Sasuke said.

'Hmm?" I asked surprised.

"Well it's just your all tense," Sasuke said. "It's natural to be scared of me for most people are after the things I have done."

"No I'm not scared of you," I said reassuringly. "I just came by to ask if we could let things just go back to normal as if I wasn't here. As soon as I can get back on my feet I will be gone and out here but till then I just want things to be ok between us…"

My eyes bulged as his lips pressed against mine in almost the blink of an eye. His lips kissed mine passionately as his tongue tasted every inch of my mouth. His hands grasped my hips digging fingernails through the dress into my skin. I felt my body being lifted up and pushed onto the bed as the passionate kiss went on. He put me down on the bed his lips parting from mine for a split second so he could pin me down with his legs.

"Gaara…is waiting…for me…outSIDE!" I felt his shaft harden against my thigh willing me to open my legs for it to enter.

"Hinata?" Gaara said loudly outside of the door. "Hinata are you alright?"

Sasuke rolled off of me with a frustrated sigh. I stood up quickly.

"Everything's fine," I said loudly so that Gaara could here me. I then turned back to Sasuke. "What was that?"

"I was giving you an answer," Sasuke said casually.

"What kind of answer was that?" I asked angrily.

"Well I was just telling you that we can even be friends for a price," He said with a smirk. "I want your body Hinata. I want all of you all at once and I get what I want."

"So you means to say that everything will be fine between us in public as long as I play your little sex toy?" I said. "Especially after you accused Gaara of having me as a sex toy? Wow that's pretty sceptical of you."

"I don't like Subaku and he doesn't like me," Sasuke said with a smirk. "That's our only understanding."

"And whys this?" I asked curiously. "Is Subaku-san the only one who you feel actually threatened by?"

"Far from," Sasuke said with a chuckle. "Although he is one of my better opponents I must say. It's more of the lines of who gets you."

"What are you talking about," I said with a chuckle.

"And you thought Naruto was dense?" Sasuke said with a chuckle. "Maybe you really should have ended up with the dobe after all. Doesn't matter anyways. You will do what I say Hinata."

"And what makes you think I'm going to do what you want?" I asked with a snicker.

"Let's just say your reputation may give Subaku a bad one," Sasuke said. "All I have to do is make a few contacts and our innocent little Kazekage could have as bad of reputation as you. Easy enough."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Subaku's people may fear him but they no he's just and fair," Sasuke said. "They would trust him with their lives because he doesn't do things wrong. He doesn't mess up Hinata. That is why it's such a good thing that he met you. Subaku living with an ex-stripper. His own private sex-toy."

"You wouldn't!" I said surprised.

"Oh but I would," Sasuke said with a chuckle. "And I will. I'm not someone you want to make your enemy Hinata. I'm definitely someone you want to keep on your good side." 

"But why would you do this Sasuke?" I asked. "You would really do that just to get my body? I thought you were married!"

"I am," Sasuke said almost sadly. "But that isn't going to last much longer. So what is your answer?"

I thought back to what Gaara had said before. He said that he didn't care what other people thought but I knew deep down that he did. What was I supposed to do? He showed me such kindness and such forgiveness. I couldn't just leave him on the line now. I stared down at the ground now knowing my answer.

"I will do it," I said lightly.

"I thought you would," Sasuke said with a chuckle. "I want you here tonight after your bath cause I like my women clean, when we are having sex the only name I want to here out of your mouth is my own name even if I don't say yours, and if Sakura dies…" His face suddenly became sad. "If Sakura dies then I want you to bear my first son…"

"I didn't agree to that!" I said angrily.

"Just takes a few seconds to ruin his life," Sasuke said yawning. "You decide."

"But why do I have to bear your child?" I asked.

"If I cannot have a child from love then I want a child of power," Sasuke said. "A child with both Sharigan and byakugan would have tremendous power. An amazing feat for the leaf village…"

"But I thought you said that power was the thing that corrupted you," I said even more angry. "Power is the thing that is killing Sakura! You're a madman Sasuke. An absolute madman…"

"I will not see my only son hurt and alone as I was," Sasuke said almost protectively. "I don't want to see the sadness in his eyes, the hate the drives him. I want to raise my son happy."

"I guess I have no choice in the matter," I said bowing my head lightly. "If Sakura dies then I will bear your child…I must go now."

"I will see you later then," Sasuke said staring out the window with a depressed expression. There was something bugging him and I knew it but for now I had to play his little game no matter how badly I hated it. I opened the door and Gaara was sitting on the floor in a meditation stance with his eyes shut.

"What happened in there?" Gaara asked his eyes blinking open. "You are depressed and angry. Do you want me to kill him?"

I looked down at Gaara surprised. Normally it was Tenten who made a comment like that but joking. Gaara's face was dead serious. I just shook my head a Gaara stood up beside me.

"Kazekage-sama!" A brown haired Jonin said running up to Gaara out of breath with a crème coloured letter in his right hand. "urgent news from Sunagakure." The Jonin handed the letter too Gaara. I looked at the symbol on the left hand corner and it was the sand village symbol.

Gaara tore open the letter expertly and read the letter quickly, hi eyes jetting down the sentences. When his eyes lifted from the sheet he started walking down the hall quickly the Jonin following after him.

"Please go ahead and inform Hokage Uzumaki that I will need a word with him," Gaara said to the Jonin who ran up ahead.

"What's going on?" I asked quickly running up behind him.

"Suna's in trouble," Gaara said. "I'll tell you when we get to Naruto's office." I nodded surprised that he wanted me to go with him. We walked up the stairs quickly towards Naruto's office which Gaara opened the door without even knocking.

"Gaara, Hinata, hello," Naruto said looking up from some of the paperwork that him and Temari were doing together.

"Naruto a threat had been sent to my people," Gaara said cutting straight to the point. "A threat on my head. I must get back to Sunagakure as soon as possible."

"I'll set up and escort of three advanced chunin and three medical chunin," Naruto said.

"We can't do that Naruto," Temari said her eyes shifting up and down sheets of paper. "We are down on medical chunin since Sakura is…not available. We would lose all of our medics is we sent anymore…"

"But for something as large as this we can't leave the Kazekage unguarded," Naruto said frustrated. "3 medical chunin are not nearly enough but at least it was something. What am I supposed to do now?"

That's when I decided something that would ultimately change my life forever.

"Tenten and I are both skilled medical chunin," I said bowing my head lightly. "I understand if you will not use us for we disappeared for so long but if you need we are here for you to use."

"Good thing," Naruto said with a smile. "I've seen what you're able to do. Welcome back Hinata for you're now apart of the escort to Suna." I was a little surprised at the trust Naruto was giving me right off the bat and felt my cheeks redden lightly.

"Would you please call upon Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Miss Tenten of course."

The Jonin nodded and left the room. I was a little surprised that Sasuke was not called up but then again Naruto must have known that Gaara and Sasuke did not like each other at all and Sakura was really sick. I was still curious about her condition but no one seemed to want to tell me so I stayed in my own business. After a few minutes of waiting the 5 ninja arrived out of breath but hopeful except Tenten who just looked confused.

"A new disturbance has erupted in Sunagakure," Naruto said in a serious tone that I never knew he had till now which made me smile slightly. "A threat has been sent to Gaara saying that he will be killed then the people will be attacked. You are our finest chunin and medical chunin in the entire region so I would like you to be the Kazekage's escort. When you get to Sunagakure you will stay with Subaku-sama until the unknown ninja is found. This is an A-ranked mission and should be treated as such. I'm sorry to say but you will be leaving at lunch time today. Also Tenten I would also like you to be apart of this mission as Hinata has agreed herself for you are both skilled in medical chakra. We are low on medical chunin at the moment and are in dire need."

Tenten looked at me surprised then turned back to Naruto. "I accept."

"Great," Naruto said with a smile. "That means a full escort. Now I would like too see everyone by the gate for a debriefing. You are dismissed."

Everyone turned to leave except Gaara, Tenten and I who stayed put.

"Again I thank you both," Naruto said. "I know it's hard to go back on missions again."

"I'm just glad I get the opportunity to finally go back," I said with a smile. "It has been way to long since I last went on a mission. I won't let you down Naruto." I bowed lightly to him and Tenten did as well.

"I believe you," Naruto said with a smile. "Now go get packed up. You only have an hour left till you must go."

I nodded and left the office followed by Tenten who looked super excited.

"An actual mission," Tenten said with a smile. "Can you believe it? I never thought we would ever get to go on another mission but now look! This is so awesome and you get to spend it with Subaku-sama…"

"Why are you still bugging me about that?" I asked angrily stopping on the stairs. "Can't I have a friend without you expecting romance from it? I'm not ready for romance yet and it won't be with Gaara because he is my friend! Get it, friend!"

"What's wrong Hinata?" Tenten said with only worry in her eyes now. "You have never snapped at me like this before. I know when you're tick and when you're not."

"I thought I was finally free Tenten," I sad sadly. "I finally thought that I could live a normal life but I can never do that can I? I don't know what I do but for some reason I keep getting myself into worse situations and other people in bad situations as well. How long will I be able to keep up this charade?" I then ran down the stairs and opened my door then hid in the comfort of my own bedroom where no one else could hurt me.

(end chapter)

And too answer the one persons question earlier, yes there is ninja and fighting in this story I just had to wait for the perfect moment to put them in. This was basically the chapter that started off a few things with Gaara and Hinata like how they got to Suna O.O but next chapter might get on some people nerves lol especially with a specific Uchiha lol. Oh and we'll here a little more on the mysterious ninja who has threatened our favourite Kazekage . This story has a lot more to go.


	6. Chapter 6: Goodbye Konoha

Chapter 5: Goodbye Konoha

Here's my new chapter . Oh, and sorry it's so short but every other chapter was at least over seven paged XP.

(Start chapter)

Why was I so stupid? With just a little hope of a mission and I forget all about the promise I made to Sasuke. I sat on my bedroom floor, back leaning to the door, face pressed gently against the glass. If I go on this mission then Sasuke will start the rumour about Gaara and he would get hurt. I couldn't do that but if I didn't go on the mission then I would be letting down Naruto and this might be the last time I ever see Gaara…Tears… Tears were falling swiftly down my cheeks. A shinobi never cries, not even once, for crying shows weakness, but right now the only thing I could do was let my weakness show. I thought that I was strong from living out there by myself but I wasn't strong. I was still they same Hinata who was too ashamed of herself to stay in the Hyuuga clan…

"Hinata?" Gaara's deep voice said from the other side of the door. Damn it I didn't want to talk to him. I just wanted this whole thing to have never happened and that I was just back at the Sex Kitten where I belonged. I wiped away as much tears as I possibly could and opened the door. Gaara walked in with a shameful look on his face and he sat down in the chair by my bed.

"What do you need Gaara?" I asked lightly sitting on the bed.

"You don't call me Gaara-kun anymore," Gaara said looking up at me almost studying me.

"Oh," I said scratching the back of my head. "The time I said it was more of a slip-up then anything."

"I am sorry Hinata," he said looking down again. "I didn't mean for you to be pushed into my affairs. I promised that I would help you get a better life for yourself and now you're on a mission again. This wasn't how I wanted things to turn out…"

'I'm glad," I said. "I just wanted things to go back to how they used to be and this is making it seem more real. I should be thanking you instead of you apologizing to me."

"Then why are your eyes bloodshot and your cheeks tear stained?" Gaara asked his eyes suddenly jetting to me again.

I just looked down not knowing what to say. I heard that Gaara's genius was impeccable but I didn't think he would figure this out that quickly. I looked at myself in the mirror on the back of the door at the other side of the room and I didn't look that bad. If I were in his shoes I would have never noticed that the girl in front of me was crying earlier.

"He hurt you didn't he?" Gaara said suddenly fierce. "You were depressed when you came out of Sasuke's bedroom. If this has something to do with me then…"

"Damn it Gaara why do you have to be so God-damn smart!" I asked angrily feeling the tears fall down my cheeks once again.

"Hinata…"Gaara said lightly walking over worriedly.

"No stay back," I said jumping up on my feet and turning away from him. "Don't come anywhere near me! Just go away!"

"No," Gaara said wrapping his arms around me in a tight embrace. My knees buckled and my eyes stung as the tears fell against his chest. I sobbed lightly hating myself more and more and yet his warmth was so soothing. I couldn't pull away…

"Hinata?" Tenten said peeking in through the door then smiling mischievously as she had done before. "Oh I'll just be going now."

"No it's ok," Gaara said backing away from me lightly and I started to drop to the floor. He quickly put his arms around me again. I felt like putty in his arms as more tears spilled down. "Hinata are you all right?"

"Put her down on her bed," Tenten said walking into the room worriedly. "This has happened to her before when she was really upset. Her body just gives way as if her emotion stress is pushing her down. It's more of a mental thing then physical."

Gaara nodded and laid me on my bed gently stroking my brow lightly. I wanted his soothing warmth so bad and yet I didn't because I felt that I was the last person who deserved such kindness. His aquamarine eyes stared into mine searching for something that I didn't want to show him.

"I must talk to Sasuke alone," I said lightly. "Please tell Sasuke to come here…"

"What's going on Hinata?" Tenten said walking over beside me. "You can tell me anything Hinata and you know it."

"How can I tell you how I feel when I don't even understand how I feel?" I asked frustrated. "How can I show you that I'm alright when I'm not?"

"Get Sasuke," Gaara said his eyes jetting to Tenten.

"I need to stay with my best-friend," Tenten said.

"I'm not asking Tenten," Gaara said his eyes suddenly fierce. "Get Sasuke Now."

Tenten looked totally confronted by his attitude and she became furious but she swallowed her pride and walked out of the room obviously not wanting to start a fight with Gaara for he was Kazekage after all. Gaara held my hand tightly.

"Has anyone ever told you that you cared too much?" I asked lightly. "Tenten isn't going to stand for you talking to her like that. She's very temperamental when it comes to people ordering her around like that."

"Like I said before I promised that you would be happy," Gaara said. "And I will make sure that happens alright? I don't take too kindly to people who try to break my promises especially if the promise wasn't made to them. Uchiha-sama and I have never gotten along ever since the Chunin exams and he thinks that there are ways he can hurt me by hurting people I keep close."

"But Gaara-kun I brought this on myself," I said closing my eyes lightly.

"You called me Gaara-kun again," Gaara said lightly.

"Yah well nothing else seems to match," I said with a chuckle.

"We only have a half-hour until we are to leave so it seems," Gaara said looking down at his watch. I blinked my eyes open as Tenten walked in the door dragging Sasuke behind him by the wrist.

"So it seems," I said watching as Sasuke looked over at me. "Could you both wait outside for a few minutes?"

"I don't trust him," Gaara said. "Last time I left you alone with him he hurt you."

"Please Gaara I must talk to him," I pleaded lightly. "I promise if anything bad happens I will call for you first thing. I promise."

"Fine," Gaara said lightly standing up and walking out of the door grabbing Tenten's wrist and dragging her out to her surprise.

"What do you want Hinata?" Sasuke said.

"I am to go on a mission to bring Subaku-sama back to Sunagakure," I said looking over to him. "I don't want you hurting him Sasuke or I'll be forced to hurt you." This was a bluff for how much could a weak little kunoichi like me do?

"Funny," Sasuke said sitting down in the chair. "So you mean to say that the deal is off?"

"Yes," I said more bravely then before. "But I ask you to reconsider. Hurt me and not Subaku-sama for he has done nothing wrong. I don't care if there is a little thing going on between the two of you but I don't want to be your sex toy Sasuke. In other words I would rather die…"

"You've changed a lot in 7 years," Sasuke said with a chuckle. "More then I would have ever thought that you could. I can see you really have fallen in love with him but why should you get to have love? The woman I fell in love with is being taken away from me…Why do you deserve a happy ending?"

"I'm not in love with him Sasuke," I said. "But he gave me a second chance at life. That's more then I have ever asked. Do you really hate him that much that you would hurt me just to hurt him or is it the other way around?"

"Subaku had nothing but got everything," Sasuke said. "Why? Everything was taken away from me…when am I going to get amen's? When will things finally go good for me? When will I stop losing?"

"You're jealous of Gaara-kun?" I said surprised.

"I'm not jealous of that bastard!" Sasuke snapped angrily. "And you're in no position to insult me! I could snap you like a twig right now if I wanted to."

"Then do it!" I said. "Hurt me Sasuke for a least then your little reasons for hurting Gaara will be gone. Hurt me and this will be over!"

"No," Sasuke said more calmly. "Go to Sunagakure but this isn't the last time you'll hear from me Hinata." Then Sasuke walked out leaving the room silent. I breathed in lightly. Was this really the end of the deal? Was it really that easy?

"Hinata?" Gaara said walking into the room after Sasuke left. Tenten pushed Gaara lightly and reached me first.

"Is everything ok Hinata?" Tenten asked lightly.

I nodded with a little smile. "Everything's great Tenten now could you help me onto my feet?"

"Course," Tenten said putting my arm around her shoulder and hefting me up on my feet. "Now let's get ready for this mission!"

"You are alright?" Gaara asked calmly.

"Yes I'm great," I said with a smile.

"Then I shall be going," Gaara said turning around and starting to walk out the door.

"Wait, Gaara-kun?" I said surprising myself. "Um…thank you…for everything."

"No problem," Gaara said and he walked out the door his deep maroon jacket ruffling behind him.

"And you still say you don't like him?" Tenten asked letting go of my arm so I was standing on my own.

I just rolled my eyes and walked over to my drawers pulling out clothing. "If anything happened you would be the first to know Tenten. Now let's get going. This is an A-ranked mission after all."

(Break)

I walked over to the gate with my bags hefted over my shoulder. An A-ranked mission…This was definitely something I wasn't expecting but in a way it was the perfect thing. I smiled lightly breathing in Konoha's fresh air as we saw Neji, Ino, and Shikamaru talking over by the one tree.

"Where's Kiba?" Tenten asked who was walking beside me.

"Akamaru ran off again," Neji said yawning lightly. "Surprisingly Gaara-sama hasn't arrived yet for he's never late even when he wasn't Kazekage."

"I hope to see my shinobi back in one piece Gaara," Naruto's voice said from afar. I looked around and noticed that they were coming from the Hokage Tower. Gaara was dressed in his regular maroon outfit but Naruto (instead of the shippunden jumpsuit ) was wearing a Hokage outfit, the hat obviously left behind. Temari was walking beside Naruto hooking arms with him. I looked enviously at her. She had the one that I had loved for so long that it was just so hard to let him go.

"That explains why he's late," Neji said. "He was with Naruto."

"Understood," Gaara said nodding his head. "I hope this is not the last that we see of each other Naruto."

"You say that every time you leave Konoha," Naruto laughed.

"Take care baby-brother," Temari said giving her brother a big bear hug. "If I found out that a Subaku was killed by a random shinobi then I might have a hay-day."

Gaara nodded and walked over to the group of us. I watched in amusement as Kiba showed up with Akamaru cradled in his arms.

"Kiba reporting for duty!" Kiba said huffing lightly. "Sorry I'm late but I keep forgetting that Akamaru has a little bark in him even after all these years."

"You should stop being late Kiba," Naruto said with a chuckle. "Alright everyone you have been given a 4 day period to get to Sunagakure but you should be able to manage getting there in under two where you will have two days to relax. Once those days are up you are guarding Kazekage-sama with you life…"

"They all know me as Gaara," Gaara said with a smirk.

"Well anyways," Naruto said. "I want you all back in one piece you hear? Oh and on a more serious note, if anyone of you is killed in battle then I would ask that everyone try to keep as focused on mission as they were before and do not falter for a shinobi is never affected by inner emotions when in battle. As I said before this is an A-ranked mission and should be treated as such. I hope you fair well. You are dismissed."

And with that we all began to walk out of the gates and onto the dirt path before us. I kept my back-pack close. I looked back once more at Konoha and smiled. This might be the last time I would ever see Konoha. I didn't know how right I was…

(End chapter)

And what do you think of that cliff hanger? Next chapter is pretty wicked for some interesting sleeping arrangements…but I wont get into details. Should be up pretty shortly so I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Also I was thinking of the date of Gaara's birthday January 19 and I was thinking of writing something special in the story about that date. What do you think? I believe Hinata's birthday was on July 11 and that is a lot spread out…Who should I write something special for on their birthday?


	7. Chapter 7: Whats this chapters name?

Chapter 7: The sadness in his eyes

Again this chapter isn't a lemon chapter lol or a gory one either. It's cute . Later the chapters will get a lot more intense and when Sasuke said that this wasn't the last she'll see of him he was right ;) but I'm not going to give too much away. Enjoy the chapter!

(Start chapter)

"I think we it's about time we make camp," Gaara said looking around calmly at the new surroundings. I was huffing loudly when we all stopped panting for air so it was strange that Gaara did not even break a sweat.

"You're right about that," Kiba said his hands on his knees sucking in as much air as possible. "That was a tough run thanks to captain Hyuuga over there."

Neji just smirked also panting lightly but not much and a few beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. "Maybe you should train harder instead of losing all your energy in the beginning."

"He's not the only one that's tired," Ino said leaning on Shikamaru who was also slouched over in a lazy position. "That was a very tough run."

"I-I tr-tried t-to keep u-up," I said lightly breathing in heavily. My mind was racing and my heart was pounding out of control. The run was the hardest thing I had done in a long time and my body didn't want to take it. "I-I th-think I mi-might ta-take a little n-nap." And finally my mind shut down and I fell to the ground.

"Hinata?" Gaara said worriedly running to my side. "Hinata are you alright? Hinata…"

I lost consciousness.

(Break)

"What happened?" I said sitting up quickly. I was lying in the grass with a blanket over top of me, Gaara sitting by my side.

"You're body was under to much physical pressure and you fainted." Gaara said. "It is a natural thing when you haven't trained in a long time."

"Oh, ok," I said nodding my head. "My body hurts really badly though." I put my hand on my stomach and felt the tense muscles.

"Here," Gaara said passing me what looked to be nutrition bar. "You haven't eaten all day and you need as much energy as you can get. It isn't that bad actually."

I opened the nutrition bar and took a bite, chewed and swallowed. It had a very herbal taste that I liked for it made it taste more natural then anything. I took another bite and chewed.

"Hinata-hime!" Tenten said jumping out of the tree that was overtop of me. She landed in front of me with a smile. "I'm so glad you're awake. You scared me half to death when you fainted again! I don't want you running tomorrow!"

"And what do you suppose I do then?" I asked rolling my eyes even though you never really could tell I was. She shrugged lightly in response.

"I'll carry you," Gaara said nonchalantly. "That run was nothing for me so I could use the training anyways."

I looked at him not really surprised for he seemed to be getting me out of all kinds of situations lately. He really was a reliable friend to have around.

"That's perfect!" Tenten said jumping up. "Now at least you won't die!"

"I was never going to die," I said with a chuckle. "I just keep forgetting my limits."

"She has all the right to say that Hinata," Neji said walking over. "I distinctly remember when I was training you that even though you had no chakra left you still tried fighting me and ended up hurting yourself more. Someday I think that persistency of yours will be the death of you."

"Has anyone ever told you that you take things to seriously?" I asked Neji. "I just wanted to prove to you that I wasn't weak but in the end I just showed you how truly weak I really was."

"To fight even when things seem hopeless may seem stupid and idiotic," Gaara said to Neji seriously. "But it can be the most courageous act of all. What would have happened to both of us those many years back if that old woman didn't help us? She went out on a limb and saved our lives while ultimately sacrificing her own even when it seemed hopeless."

"But there was a chance Gaara," Neji said. "If there is absolutely no chance of winning then what's the point? You're just sacrificing yourself when it isn't necessary…"

"There's always a chance Neji," Gaara said closing his eyes. "You will be very powerful and wise one day as soon as you realise that."

"I'm going to go set up my tent," Neji said opening the top part of his backpack.

"Shoot," I said frustrated. "I forgot my tent!"

"We were supposed to bring tents?" Tenten said shocked.

"It really had been way to long since you two went on missions," Neji said with a chuckle. "Tenten you can share my tent if you want. We were on the same team after all and had to share tents many times before this."

Tenten nodded thankfully then looked back at me. "Ino can probably spare some room for you."

"Cant," Ino said walking over. "I'm sharing with Shikamaru. We discussed this before we left so that one of us would have more room in our packs."

"Guess you're stuck with me then," Kiba said with a wink.

"You can share my tent," Gaara said bowing his head lightly.

Everyone looked at this surprised. Gaara was the one that they were supposed to be hired for so he deserved his own tent but he was openly sharing it with a medical chunin. Tenten wasn't too surprised though.

"I couldn't possibly," I said embarrassed.

"Oh she will," Ino said eyeing Kiba. "I won't let her share a tent with that mangy mutt."

"Hey that hurts," Kiba said. "But I'll get over it. Looks like it's just me and you Akamaru." Akamaru gave a little bark in return.

Neji looked at Gaara with a tinge of anger.

"I guess it's settled," Tenten said with a smile.

(Break)

"Its bout time we all get to bed," Neji said yawning zipping open his tent. "I want to get to Suna by nightfall tomorrow so you need all the rest you can get."

"Drill sergeant," Ino said rolling her eyes and getting into her own tent beside Shikamaru. Kiba was already sleeping in his own tent.

I looked up at the stars one more time enjoying the feeling of the one thing permanent in my life. I then stepped in the tent as Gaara turned on the electric lantern and began pulling blankets out of his bag.

"Here," He said handing me one of the blankets which I accepted thankfully and spread it on the floor of the tent then plopped down on it. I could feel Gaara stand up.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep…WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Gaara's jacket and vest had fallen to the floor and he was pulling off his black shirt.

"Changing," Gaara said casually.

"You could have warned me," I said feeling my cheeks go abnormally red.

"We're both Shinobi," Gaara said. "It shouldn't be that big of a deal…Hinata are you ok?"

I was burying my red face in the blanket trying to cover up my embarrassment when I felt his hand touch my forehead lightly and I gave a little squeak.

"I think you're running a fever," Gaara said worriedly and I turned over and gave an even louder squeak for he was sitting on his knees hunched over, the muscles in his torso tensed lightly, so he could put his hand on my forehead. His face was scrunched in a worried expression with his eyes alight and his blood red hair was wisped over to one side. He was just so god damn sexy! I felt my heart pound loudly in my chest and my hands twitch to pull him down to me but I restrained with all my might. "Hinata do you need me to get Ino?"

My mind couldn't bear the stress any longer and clouded over letting consciousness slip away.

(Break)

I blinked my eyes open lightly feeling soothing warmth around me when I noticed an arm around my waist. I blushed bright pink at this and looked around. Gaara had fallen asleep behind me with his nose still scrunched in a worried expression. He must have changed into a black T-shirt last night before he went to sleep. I looked at his calm face with a smile. His dark rimmed eyelids seemed less dark then usual which surprised me a bit. I looked at the love symbol on his forehead studying it's ever curve. I had such an urge to kiss it gently but I didn't. I felt my cheeks go even brighter when his eyes blinked open lightly and I looked away hoping that he didn't notice I was staring at his face while he was sleeping.

"I fell asleep?" he asked confused. "I don't fall asleep…" That's when he noticed the awkward position we were in. We were lying really close to each other, his arm around me and his hand lightly skimming my lower back. My own hands were pressed against his chest and my cheeks were bright red. "This is well a little um…awkward."

"What exactly happened last night?" I asked lightly not really moving away. He seemed to notice this and his cheeks went lightly pink.

"Well you fainted and then your temperature went back to normal for a while," Gaara said. "But then you started shivering so I gave you my blanket but you were still shivering so I shared some of my body heat with you and you stopped shivering but I guess I must have fallen asleep…"

"You seem confused about falling asleep," I said. "It isn't an uncommon thing to do."

"But I don't fall asleep," Gaara said. "The most I do is shut my eyes and stay between unconsciousness and reality. Never in my entire life have I fallen into total sleep."

"That's strange," I said.

"Hinata? Gaara? We're packing up now because we have to leave pronto…" Tenten said opening the tent door.

"It's not what it looks like," I said to Tenten feeling my cheeks go bright red.

"Sure," Tenten said with a wink. "I'll go stall a bit for you two."

"Tenten!" I said as she zipped up the door of the tent. "Now she going to think I'm in love with you for sure…" I couldn't believe what I just said to him. I felt my cheeks go bright red and I stood up quickly. "Wow, um…look at the time! We must get going!"

"I understand Hinata," Gaara said standing up and grabbing his pack off the floor. "Sometimes people do not know where the line between friendship and love is. I saw how she winks at you every time I say hi."

I felt my cheeks go bright red again.

"Thank you," I said with a smile. "But she's going to use this against me from now on. I'm so sick of arguing with her…"

"Then don't," Gaara said. "All we need to know is that we are friends. Let her keep believing what she wants to. Anyways, she shouldn't think so lightly about love. It is such a fickle thing."

I looked at Gaara surprised as his sadness shone through once again. Something must have happened to him a long time ago to make him this depressed towards love…

"You look sad," I said lightly. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Gaara said. "What's wrong is how people can love other people but as soon as they find one flaw in them they lose total interest and leave forever. What's wrong is that the one person who was left broken will always be left broken no matter what. What's wrong is that God would create such a despicable thing like me that could never be loved ever…"

I looked at him surprised feeling my heart thump loudly within my chest. I felt his anger and rage in his aura all around me and was being consumed by it.

"I don't see any monster in front of me," I said breaking the silence. He turned around surprised at this. "I don't know what happened to make you so bitter towards true love but you are surrounded with love Gaara. People who care about you. People who want to see you happy. How can you be so cynical? You are the one who has the word etched across your forehead and has possessed greater love then many I know."

"But no one loves me back," he said. "And that's what makes me so bitter Hinata. There is no one in the world out there for me. I thought I had found it once but when she found out what I was she despised me…I know many things Hinata and one thing I am sure of is that the love I show will never return back to me by another. That is why I keep my friends so dear to me because they're people who at least care enough about me and treat me like I'm a real person."

"But what if someone did love you back," I said putting my hand against my thumping chest. "What if someone right now was so totally in love with you and not just apart of you but the whole you but she was to afraid to say anything. She was too afraid that her heart would be broken like so many other countless times. Her love for you burns brightly but still you do not see it or at least try not to…"

"Hinata?" Gaara asked worriedly as a tear dripped down my cheek.

"She's confused Gaara," I said. "So confused because every time she sees you walk by her cheeks burn red and every time you smirk or look intensely at her, her heart starts racing. She didn't know what these feelings meant but the only conclusion is that she is so in love with you. Gaara-kun you are loved more then you will ever know."

I felt even more tears fall down my cheeks when he didn't say anything back.

"I didn't want to love her," Gaara said lightly walking towards me. "I didn't want my heart to break anymore but I keep finding myself thinking about her, worrying when she is sick, smiling when she is happy, fighting back when she needs protection. I didn't want to love her but it was inevitable for she means everything to me."

I felt his fingertips under my chin pushing my head up lightly so I could see into his eyes.

"I keep searching her eyes for answers but have never found any till now," he said grabbing my hand and placing it against his chest. I felt his heart racing almost as fast as my own. He then leaned in and kissed my lips gently. I felt butterflies in my stomach and a happiness in my core that I had never felt before. He was about to pull away gently but I put my arms around his neck and pulled him in again in a passionate kiss that made every inch of me tingle lightly. His hands rested on my waist lightly as I pushed him closer deepening the kiss as much as possible. Finally I pulled away gently feeling even more tears fall down my cheeks as I panted lightly. My arms were still around his neck and his hands were still one my waist lightly.

"Does this make me meaningless?" I asked with a light smile.

"No you are the most meaningful person in my entire life," Gaara said his eyes so intense that I couldn't look away. "I love you Hinata."

"I love you too," I said pressing my lips against his again. After another passionate kiss I pulled away and let my arms fall to my sides. "We better get going or they're going to wonder what's up."

Gaara nodded pulling out fresh clothing for the day but it was different then his normal clothing. It was the official Kazekage clothing. He began pulling off his black shirt to put on the deep crème coloured undershirt.

I grabbed my own pack and pulled out a lavender tank-top and a pair of tan trunks a lot like Neji's. I pulled my own shirt off without thinking and started pulling down my shorts.

"Um Hinata…you're kind of…well um…" Gaara said his cheeks lightly pink.

"Oh," I said going crimson red as I pulled on the lavender shirt and trunks as quickly as possible. "I kind of forgot. You know I'm just kind of used to taking off my clothing in front of people so I didn't think much of it."

Gaara just turned back around and put the crème coloured robe around his shoulders and the matching crème coloured scarf around his neck. The robe a blue rimming to signifying that he was the Kazekage of Suna.

"Where's the hat?" I asked with a chuckle.

"In my bag, why?" Gaara asked.

"Never mind," I said giggling even more.

"Oh so you think it's funny," He said.

"Maybe a little bit," I said covering my mouth with my hand.

"Let's go," Gaara said packing all the blankets and dirty clothing into his pack. "I hope your friend stalled long enough or they might start thinking things."

"I thought you said that they could think what they wanted to," I said with a chuckle. "And anyways, why do we have to keep this a secret?"

"Cause your cousin will kill me," Gaara said running his fingers though his scruffy red hair. "I may be Kazekage but that boy has skills and I don't want to be the one in his path even if I can beat him."

I just smiled at this and unzipped the door of the tent and walked out. When I looked around everyone was trying to avoid eye contact except Neji who was fuming and Tenten who had a smile across her face.

"You," Neji said walking over pointing a finger at Gaara's chest. "I thought you said that you were just fri…"

"Neji, calm down," Tenten said putting her hand on his shoulder. He let his hand fall to his side but I could swear he was cursing under his breath.

"You eavesdropped on us?" I asked surprised feeling my cheeks burn bright red.

"Well I wouldn't call it eavesdropping," Ino said looking down at her feet with her hands clasped behind her back. "Just kind of overheard from a distance."

"Can I wring his neck now?" Neji said cracking his knuckles.

"No you may not," Tenten said calmly.

"Well isn't this an awkward way for you to find out," I said connecting my two index fingers together.

"And how long exactly has this been going on?" Neji said angrily mostly towards Gaara.

"Didn't you here a thing they said?" Shikamaru said rolling his eyes.

"It was more the silent parts that had me worried," Neji said crossing his arms across his chest.

"We discussed this earlier Neji," Tenten said lightly. "Remember, Gaara or Kiba…" 

"You were talking about Gaara-kun and I before this?" I asked astounded. "And what about this 'either Gaara or Kiba' thing? I would like some answers now please."

"And we would to," Neji said his eyes so fierce that he had accidentally activated his byakugan. This made me chuckle lightly but I tried to cover it up.

"Neji," I said as calmly and seriously as I could. "I'm not a child anymore and I don't need a father to tell me who I can spend the rest of my life with. If you're wondering it is true that I have fallen in love with Gaara but I am not ashamed and I cannot change my heart now."

"I love her," Gaara stated plainly but when I looked at him his eyes were so intense that anyone who looked at it would believe him right when they saw it. I intertwined my fingers with his lightly.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Tenten said with a chuckle. "I knew it all along. I was right! Why didn't you just tell me the truth in the beginning anyways?"

"Because I hardly understood the emotion myself," I said lightly. "I was to afraid that if I told you how I truly felt then you would act differently around me and I don't know I just didn't."

"You can tell me anything," Tenten said reassuringly. "I am your best friend after all."

"So does this mean my chances are lost?" Kiba said.

"You never had any chances," Ino laughed. "Now let's get these tents put away and get to Sunagakure before I run out of clean clothing alright?"

I turned to Gaara. "I want to run this Gaara." I said confidently.

"But you've been having random fainting lately," Tenten said worriedly. "Not to mention the rest of the trip to Suna is like three times harder then this for there is more miles to cover and not to mention the temperature change. You're going to run yourself dry Hinata!"

"Fine," Gaara said nodding his head. Everyone looked over surprised.

"Thank you," I said with a smile and I then began stretching my leg muscles as Gaara started putting the tent away. Everyone watched blankly at what had just happened.

"If you were so tired that you nearly fainted then there is no chance that you'll make it to Suna without fainting," Neji said trying to convince me to change my mind. "You're just going to get yourself more hurt…"

"She's taking a risk Neji," Gaara said intervening in the conversation. "Life is not tried it is merely survived when you don't try. Life isn't something that you should wave as it passes by you because you're always going to be looking for the greatest moment in your life just to find out that it has already happened. Don't stand around the fire watching it, tight-rope walk overtop of it even if you may get burned but at least you get the thrill of trying when if you're just standing around it then there is nothing meaningful or purposeful about it (Yah I used every cliché line to describe a risk that I know of in one paragraph XP). Let her take this risk Neji. Let her try."

"Fine," Neji said staring at Gaara angrily. "But what happens if she falls then?"

"Then I will be there to pick her up when she falls," Gaara retorted. Everyone went silent at this comment even Neji. Something about Gaara's intensity made it hard to disagree with him for he always seemed so right about things. Gaara then turned back to folding the deep green material of the tent.

"We should sing a song to pass the time," Ino said yawning loudly as everyone finished packing their own tents. We all stood up with our backpacks filled to the brim and our minds set on the journey a heard of us. "At least then this trip won't be so unbearable after all."

"And what song would you like us to sing?" Kiba asked sarcastically which earned him a punch in the shoulder.

"I don't know," Ino said. "Something. Maybe we could do like a karaoke. You know take turns singing a song."

"No," Neji said crossing his arms. "I definitely refuse."

"Oh, but I heard the Hyuuga's have such lovely singing voices," Kiba mocked with a chuckle.

"Don't make me hurt you," Neji said cracking his knuckles. "I'm already in a bad mood."

"Fine then," Ino said pouting lightly. "Instead why don't we play truth?"

"Ah but the best question has already been solved," Tenten said pointing at Gaara and I. "What else is there to ask about?"

"There's lots," Ino said with a smirk. "We'll start as soon as we get running."

I stretched out my arm muscles once more then walked over beside Neji who had already sent energy through his veins and to his eyes activating the Byakugan. I did the same adjusting to the new 360 degree vision.

"We then began running forward. I started out roughly trying to catch my breath as I chased after Neji but soon I found the perfect speed where I was running with the wind almost pushing my feet forward so I wasn't losing much energy anymore. If only I had worked harder in the beginning yesterday then I would have been ok but I didn't. I matched Neji step for step keeping as close to him as possible.

"Since I came up with the idea I'll go first," Ino said running beside Shikamaru. "Neji, do you like Tenten?"

This made Neji slow down but then he regained his speed almost instantly. Everyone seemed to notice this and chuckled. "As a friend and a team partner yes I do," He said smoothly for this was a good answer to an awkward question.

"I mean more then just friends and team-mates," Ino said. I looked back and noticed that Tenten had gone bright pink and she was running beside Gaara. Gaara had a smirk on his face as he looked forwards straight at Neji and then his eyes met mine. I felt my own cheeks burn brightly and I smiled then faced forward.

"I don't have to play this game," Neji said confidently. "It is just an immature childish game."

"Then why did you answer the first question?" Ino asked giggling louder. Everyone knew that something was definitely going on if Neji wasn't going to be straight off blunt about it.

"Fine the answer to your question is that I never like people more then friends for I believe that destiny will bring the person who I am to love to me. I will wait but I will not look for the eye is fickle while destiny is real."

"Smart answer," Gaara said running up beside Neji. "But how is destiny going to show you to the one that you should love when you keep ignoring its call? How will you ever know what love is unless you go out on a limb for another? So what if you break? You just have to get back up on your feet again and try. I've already learned that lesson."

"You are full of strange insight," Neji said looking at Gaara curiously. "Deeper then any I know. You have the basis of a higher branch Hyuuga."

"I do not possess any insight that others can't find for themselves," Gaara said back. "I just decided long ago that I would see through eyes unclouded by hate and fear for then I would know what true peace really was. It's attainable Neji."

"You surprise me Gaara," Neji said. "And you keep surprising me. You have hope that I haven't seen in any other and I am now reassured about Hinata's decision although if you ever hurt her I regret that I will have to track you down and wring your neck."

"Understood," Gaara said nodding his head. "You're doing much better then yesterday." Gaara said running over towards me.

"I think I found my zone," I said with a smile. "Thanks to you." I could tell everyone was looking away embarrassed. I just smiled more and grabbing his hand intertwining my fingers with his. "I'm so happy."

"And a good thing too," Tenten said sighing loudly to signify relief. "You seemed like depression was you're best friend lately and I was wondering when you would get out of it."

"Tenten," Ino said turning to her with a grin. "You're turn. So do you like Neji?" 

This time Tenten went even redder then I've ever seen her go before.

"Do we really have to play this game?" Tenten squeaked.

"Just leave her be," I said with a chuckle. "I think we already have our answer."

"But I want to hear her say it," Ino said with a smirk. "Come on, spill."

"This is so immature," Neji said butting in. "I would rather run without talking as a distraction. We do want to make it to Suna…"

"By nightfall, we get it," Ino said rolling her eyes. "Drill sergeant," She said under her breath but I could tell Neji had heard this for he had smirked lightly then turned back towards the road ahead.

I looked forward, wind under my heels, enjoying every moment of feeling so free and happy. Happy was a word I had come accustomed to in the last week and a half. Never had I felt so strong when I held his hand in mine. A strength not that can be wielded for force but an inner strength called love.

(Break)

"Finally," Kiba said as we looked forward at the tall gate before us. I felt the sweat dripping down my forehead not from the run but from the intense heat all around me. I never knew it could get so hott and was glad that I wore baggy trunks and a tank-top. I looked at Gaara expecting him to be drenched in sweat but only a few beads of sweat were visible on his brow. I stood surprised.

"To cold in Konoha for you wasn't it Gaara?" Neji said stopping beside Gaara panting lightly while wiping the beads of sweat of his own forehead. "You're in your own turf now. Not even I would face you will this much sand around."

"Without the Shukaku my control over the sand is very limited," Gaara said. "I can't do those major attacks anymore and gave up using my basin while equipping these." He pushed his robe aside lightly to reveal 5 little tubes attached to his belt. "There not much but they hold enough sand for me to do some damage."

"Hey even without the Shukaku I wouldn't come near you in a battle," Kiba said stepping back while waving his hands. "I saw what you did to those Shinobi in the chunin exams. It wasn't pretty."

"Well I did tell them the truth," Gaara said nodding his head.

"That you'd make the sky rain their blood…" Kiba said remembering it with a disgusted expression. "I'm so glad that you're on my side."

"Well looks like I'm home," Gaara said tilting his hat over his eyes so that you couldn't see his expression. I was a little surprised for I wanted to see the look in his eyes. I walked over to him and pushed his hat up with the tips of y fingers to see his eyes full of sadness. "Sorry," he said looking away.

"Are you ok?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Gaara said but I could tell his voice sounded stressed. I walked over to face him again and tilted his hat up again.

"Is there any room under that hat for me Gaara-kun?" I asked with a smile as I pressed my lips lightly against his. I could tell that everyone was looking away embarrassed again but I didn't care as long as I could make Gaara feel better. When I pulled away his eyes were brighter then before.

"We better go," Gaara said lightly. I nodded and turned back towards the group. Neji had a glint of anger in his eyes but I could tell he was restraining from punching Gaara out.

I looked at the gate before me one more time and we walked forward straight to our destinies.

(End Chapter)

Hahahaha I lied to you all. This chapter was definitely intense wasn't it? Well with the title of the chapter it just had to be intense lol. I knew I should have held back a kiss a few chapters ago because that was definitely mind-blowing (At least to me lol). Finally together , although I would have loved to be in Hinata's place underneath Gaara-kun's hat XD. If you stick to reading stories of mine even after this story is finished then you'll notice I rite the romance early so that it can be a romance turned tragic… shoot I shouldn't have given that much away. Disregard everything I just said lol. Hope you enjoyed it and please review!


	8. Chapter 8: Sadness behind Suna

Chapter 8: Sadness behind Suna

Now the two day break ;) what will happen? I wonder lol. Also some may have noticed that my name is not SandDemon4 anymore so don't get confused. I'm now Hyuuga-Heiress. Hope you enjoy . Also this is my longest chapter to date! 17 whole friggin pages on Microsoft word!

(Start chapter)

"Kazekage-sama!" said a Jonin running out of the gate towards Gaara with a Kunai in his hand just in case Gaara was a fake.

Gaara tipped his hat up a bit so you could see tips of his blood red hair and you would know he was definitely not an impostor for no one in the world had his red hair.

"We are so glad that you have returned to Sunagakure," The Jonin said bowing his head to Gaara. "Welcome home Kazekage-sama. As soon as you are inside we shall begin closing preparations to block off Suna from anyone else."

"Understood," Gaara said walking towards the gate with the Jonin following behind quickly. The rest of us followed behind too when the Jonin turned to Gaara again.

"Would you like me to escort the Konoha shinobi to the place they shall stay?" He asked.

"No I will show them to their rooms," Gaara said walking through the door. I quickly followed behind worriedly and was amazed at the sight that lay before me.

A town smaller then Konoha lay before my eyes. Men and women were shopping in the markets down the streets of the town while children played with balls and trinkets around the town. The buildings were tall and battered looking but they looked strong too. It was quite the amazing sight in front of me and I couldn't help but stare around taking it all in. I ran up and stood beside Gaara.

"You're town is beautiful you know," I said to him but he just tilted his head as people looked over at him with a strange look in their eyes. It was like a look of fear mixed with admiration towards Gaara. When we walked by them we heard many people whisper light 'Kazekage-sama's' and 'welcome back's'. Gaara just tilted his head lower and walked straight towards a large building in front of us that took my breath away.

"That would be the equivalent of the Hokage tower," Neji said walking beside me when I had stopped looking straight at the building before me.

"I guess you could call it the Kazekage tower," Gaara said turning around towards me. He then walked up the stairs to the door which the Jonin had pushed open for him. "It is a sad place indeed."

I was surprised at what he had said about it but I followed after him quickly and into the tower that looked so different in the inside then it did on the outside. I looked around seeing the dimly lit room that reminded me of the movies where there was the old lady in the large empty mansion. It was strange indeed.

"Come I will show you to your rooms," Gaara said walking towards the stairwell. I kept following behind with Neji walking beside me.

"You seem amazed by this place," Neji said with a chuckle. "You've been here once before but back when Suna had gone through much trouble. It was not a happy place to be."

We walked up the stairwell to a floor way high up. The Jonin pushed open the door for Gaara.

"You are dismissed," Gaara said to the Jonin who looked a little crestfallen at this but left anyways. I was surprised at how official he had become as soon as we entered the town keeping to himself as much as possible. Once the Jonin was out of site we walked into the hall that had 5 rooms just like at the Hokage tower.

"I call the biggest room," Kiba said opening all the doors peering in.

"I have a question," Neji said looking at all the open doors. "There are 6 of us and only 5 rooms like in the Hokage tower. Where is the odd person out going to stay?"

"Well someone could share a room with someone else," Ino said. "It isn't that much trouble if you think about it. These rooms are huge."

"You share a room with me Hinata," Tenten said walking over to me with a smile. "We haven't been able to talk to each other in so long and there is much we need to talk about."

I nodded with a smile as Gaara walked down the hall. "You can pick the rooms you want. I must go now."

"You're going to go work after that long trip?" I said worriedly. "You need to rest Gaara-kun! I don't want you getting sick!"

"I don't get sick," Gaara said turning back towards the door. "Goodnight Hinata…"

"Gaara?" I said grabbing his arm lightly.

He turned to me as I looked at him worriedly, his hat covering most of his features. He seemed so much different now…

"I must go Hinata," He said bowing his head lightly. "I shall see you in the morning."

"Can I at least give you a kiss goodnight?" I asked hopefully pushing up his hat with my fingers revealing his expressionless face. "Gaara what's going on that you won't tell me?"

"Nothing," He said his face still expressionless. I turned away from him sadly without giving him a kiss goodnight. I felt the tears well up behind my eyes but I did not shed any tears as I began to walk away but then I felt his hand grasp my wrist and pull me to him where he planted a kiss on my lips. I felt light as a feather standing there in his arms enjoying ever moment of it but then there was the rising feeling in my stomach about his expressionless eyes…

"I'm sorry," he whispered into my ear then turned around and walked out of the hall quickly. I watched his every step as he walked away and that's when a small tear fell down my cheek lightly but I wiped it away before turning around.

"Hinata?" Tenten asked walking up behind me. "Hinata are you alright?"

"Yah, I'm fine," I said with a weak smile.

"I picked the lavender coloured room," Tenten said with a smile. "I know how much you like the colour lavender after all."

"It isn't as much the colour I love but the sense of peace I get from it," I said walking down the hall with her behind me. She pointed at the door at the one side of the hall and I walked in looking around at the large room. It was lavender just like she said but a soft lavender like the colour of my eyes. The floor was matted Japanese style and the bed was very large but close to the floor. A deep brown wood coffee table sat in the middle of the room with tea dished already set out for the morning.

"Isn't it cute?" Tenten said jumping onto the bed.

"It's peaceful," I said sitting on the bed beside her my face expressionless.

"So what's going on?" Tenten asked staring at me intently. "Trouble already in paradise?"

"He seemed so happy on our way to Suna," I said lightly. "I always knew he was happy because I could read it in his eyes but as soon as we entered Suna his eyes became unreadable. I feel like he's trying to hide his pain from me but I want to help him Tenten…" I couldn't believe that I had just spilled out all that information to her but in a way I felt relieved. My mind was now clear.

"Corner him alone and then ask him when no one else it around," Tenten stated simply. "I think he is to afraid to show his feelings in front of fellow shinobi so he wont tell you in front of them. Go see him tomorrow morning ok?"

"Ok," I said surprised at the quick answer to my problem. "You really are quick on stuff like that."

"I'm just glad that you trust me with the stuff now," Tenten said with a smile. "I am your best-friend Hinata and I just like knowing that you know that. You show me you know that when you tell me your problems."

"I think I'm going to get some sleep," I said pulling the lavender comforter off the bed and slipping under it quickly. "Good night Tenten."

"Night Hinata-hime," Tenten said with a chuckle as she went to turn the light off then got under the covers beside me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

(Break) 

A knocking on my door was the thing that must have woken me up. I blinked my eyes open lightly and looked at the clock on the night table beside my bed and read 7:30 in the morning. I yawned loudly as I got out of bed. Tenten was still fast asleep for when she was asleep nothing can wake her up. I opened the door and the brown-haired Jonin from the night before stood there shuffling impatiently.

"Good morning," I said rubbing my eyes gently.

"Kazekage-sama wishes to see you," the Jonin said.

"Just give me 15 minutes and I'll be out," I said shutting the door lightly then grabbing my bag off the floor. I pulled out a navy blue strapless shirt with a light blue belt around the waist and a pair of cream coloured trunks that went a little lower then the knee. I undressed quickly and put on the outfit grabbing the brush from my bag and skimming it through my hair quickly. I pinned it back Hyuuga style then walked to the door again.

"I'm ready," I said and the Jonin started walking down the hall towards the door that Gaara had walked out of last night. We then walked up more stairs and to a small office that seemed to be at the top of the building. The Jonin knocked on the door lightly.

"Kazekage-sama?" He said and the door suddenly opened, Gaara standing in his sepia coloured jacket and vest again. I smiled lightly for I much preferred this outfit on him then the Kazekage robes. The Jonin in front of me looked surprised for he must have not seen Gaara in this outfit since before he was even Kazekage many years back.

"Hinata," Gaara said nodding his head to me his eyes bright and readable again. I smiled happily for I was scared that I would never see that look in his eyes again.

"Good morning Gaara-kun," I said walking into the office to the Jonin's surprise and giving Gaara a quick peck on the lips. The Jonin literally looked like he just swallowed a budgie when he saw me kiss Gaara. Gaara then looked at the Jonin his eyes suddenly serious.

"You shall not speak of what you just saw with anyone else," Gaara said in a strict tone that I did not recognize. "You are dismissed now." The Jonin looked surprised at Gaara then walked away quickly not to sure what to do.

"I'm sorry if I seemed…serious last night," Gaara said sitting down at the table where a tea set was already laid down. "I must not show much emotion around my people for they may start to fear if I do."

"Oh," I said surprised following him over to the table and sitting down at the other side of it. I smiled at this for it seemed do strange to me to just be in this office. "You just seemed so depressed when I walked back and I feared a lot that you weren't ok."

"Suna brings back many painful memories for me," Gaara said lightly. "Sometimes it just hurts seeing the same look in my people's eyes that they have been giving me since I was young."

"Oh," I said tilting my head lightly. "Well I really hope I didn't embarrass you in front of that Jonin. I wasn't really thinking…"

"No, you did nothing wrong," Gaara said pouring the cup in front of me with tea. "Tenako is a good man and wouldn't tell if I tell him not to. He is very loyal and one of my top Jonin in this village." I was also surprised at what he said for he seemed to show admiration for the Jonin when the night before he acted like the Jonin was useless.

"So why did you invite me for tea?" I asked taking the cup of tea and tasting it lightly recognizing the taste almost instantly. "Lemon and honey. This is my favourite."

"I thought that you would like it," Gaara said taking a sip from his own cup. "I invited you because I wanted to talk to you about what is to happen in the upcoming days…"

I could tell he was now sad for he was looking down at his tea trying it avoid eye contact.

"You're going to let me fight right?" I asked worriedly. "I want to help as much as possible and I would feel so guilty if they were fighting without me…"

"It's not that," Gaara said. "There is a chance that I will not make it out of this alive. If this happens then I want you to go back to Konoha and…"

My mind went blank. He couldn't really mean that he might actually die. This was a joke right? Nothing was going to happen. He would go out and fight like normal then come back without a scratch.

"Don't even say that," I said getting up out of my chair. "There is no way that you will die. There can't be. You're the perfect weapon remember?"

"I was," Gaara said. "But I'm not anymore. I don't know how strong this shinobi is and I vowed to protect this city with my life. If my home is in danger then I will do whatever I can to make sure that the danger is eliminated. If this Shinobi is stronger then I then I will most likely die."

I felt a tear fall down my cheek lightly. I hadn't thought that Gaara might not actually be strong enough to defeat this Shinobi and the thought of him dieing in front of me chilled me to my very bone. I felt more tears fall down my cheek as I tried to wipe them away with my arm.

"There is only a chance that this might happen," Gaara said standing up and walking over to me. He then put his arms around me in an embrace which made me cry even more. "But there is a chance and I needed you to understand that Hinata no matter how much it hurts."

"But I just found out that I'm in love with you," I said my tears spilling onto his jacket. "I'm so in love with you Gaara-kun. So in love with you."

"I'm here for you," Gaara said lightly in my ear.

"That's a lie," I said pushing away from him. "You said you would always be here for me but what if you die? You won't be here for me anymore."

"I'll always be here for you," Gaara said putting his arms around me and held me tight even when I struggled to get free. I just felt more tears fall down my cheeks as I gave up resisting him and just fell into his arms hating the feeling that I might lose him forever. "Even if you cannot see me anymore. I love you Hinata." 

I looked up into his cool aquamarine eyes and felt safe once again. Safe and warm like nothing could go wrong. I pressed my lips against his gently wishing it would never end and that time would just stop right here for us. Then nothing would ever go wrong.

"Kazekage-sama?" said the brown haired Jonin's voice from the door. Gaara let his arms fall to his sides as he walked over to the door and opened it.

"What is it?" Gaara asked.

"Hokage Naruto has sent a letter to you," the Jonin said handing him the envelope. He then looked at the big wet mark on Gaara's shoulder. "Um…sir, I hope you don't mind me asking this but why is there a wet mark on your jacket?"

"It's none of your concern," Gaara said to the Jonin. "You are dismissed."

The Jonin nodded and walked down the hall. Gaara shut the door and looked down at the letter in his hands. He tore it open expertly and read the messy writing on the page that I identified as Naruto's right away. Gaara smiled and handed me the letter. I took it surprised and read the letter quickly. It said:

_Gaara,_

_I really hope that you will not kill me but to me this is good news. Temari and I are expecting our first child! I know it's pretty big news but Temari wants you to come to Konoha when our child is born to see him or her. It seems very important to her that you come so I hope that you can make arrangements. _

_Sincerely Naruto_

_I do hope that you will not kill me._

I then looked back up at Gaara who had a look of happiness in his eyes that made me smile.

"I can't believe that my sisters going to have a child," Gaara said with a smirk. "I never thought that any of us would ever have a kid because we were always so busy with being Shinobi but she is."

"I want children," I said my face going red at this comment.

Gaara looked at me a little surprised and then his cheeks went a little red. "I want children too," He said scratching the back of his head.

Then there was an awkward silence. I looked around embarrassed not really knowing what to say. My heart was pounding loudly in my chest as I thought of something to say but nothing came to mind except how awkward the situation really was. I remembered the night in the tent when he was slouched over me shirtless and how much I wanted to pull him down to me. My cheeks went even redder at this thought.

"So…" Gaara said looking around.

"I'm…happy," I said trying to beak the silence that had erupted again. "That you agree with me."

Gaara smiled lightly at this then shuffled a little.

"Um…Gaara?" I asked feeling my cheeks burn even redder if it were possible.

"Yes?" Gaara asked.

"Would you um…kiss me now?" I asked looking down and pressing my two index fingers together embarrassed.

I then felt his strong arms around my waist and I looked up into his eyes again. My heart pounded as his lips touched mine gently. I put my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss happy that the awkward situation was over. I loved the feel of his rough lips against mine for even though there were many with lips soft and meant for kissing, none had this much impact on me. I wanted to be as close to him as possible. I wanted to share everything with him even my greatest fears and wishes. I wanted all of him forever without ever having to share for he was mine. I felt almost like a selfish child who has only one best-friend but that's all I need to be happy. He made me so happy…

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Gaara asked his cheeks going even redder. I was really surprised at his bluntness but I wanted to. "When you were beside me I fell asleep for the first time but last night I did not fall asleep without you." That's what he meant by staying with him the night. I was a little disappointed but I was still happy that I got to be with him.

"Tenten might get a little suspicious," I said with a chuckle. "But I would love to more then anything."

"I love you," Gaara said his eyes so bright that I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too," I said back. I then looked at my watch and noticed it was already 9:00 and Tenten must be wondering where I am.

"I must get to work now," Gaara said nodding his head. "Thank you for coming for tea even though it seems like we didn't have much."

"That's ok," I said with a chuckle. "Tenten is probably wondering where I am anyways."

"Then I will see you at dinner?" Gaara asked hopefully.

"Of course," I said with a smile. I then kissed him once more gently and walked over to the door opening it up. I turned to him once last time and said, "I wouldn't miss it for the world." I then walked out of the door and shut it leaning against it with a smile across my face. He was right though. There was only a very small chance that he could die and if things were truly bad I would be by his side in a heartbeat for I would rather die then see him get killed in front of my eyes.

(Break)

I brushed though my hair again lightly making sure that there wasn't any pieces sticking out. I then tied it back Hyuuga style. Gaara had sent the Jonin earlier to tell me that I would be having dinner in his office with him. I looked at myself in the mirror one more time and then searched through my bag for my bracelet. I pushed over some shirts trying to get to the bottom when I found my little package of birth-control pills. I felt my cheeks burn as I picked up the little package. I thought about taking one just in case but then I just put the little package back in my bag. There was no use in wasting one if nothing was going to happen anyways.

"So, hott date tonight?" Tenten said as she saw me put the birth-control pills back in my bag. I felt my cheeks burn bright at this and put the pack down forgetting my bracelet.

"Nothings going to happen," I squeaked looking back in the mirror and applying my lip-gloss.

"Did you have one?" Tenten asked. "If anything's going to happen then you might want to."

"I didn't take one cause nothings going to happen," I said reassuringly. "Do you really think that Gaara-kun would want to do something like that anyways?"

"I know that Kazekage-sama wouldn't," Tenten said walking to the door. "But this Gaara-kun of yours I'm a little worried about."

"Gaara is the exact same person through and through," I said. "He's Kazekage Gaara-kun and I love him more then anything. Nothing is going to happen tonight anyways because it's way too early in the relationship for that to actually happen."

"Well if you get yourself pregnant then I'll do the whole I-told-you-so thing," Tenten said as I walked out of the door her following behind me. "Anyways, I'm going to see Neji for a bit. He said he had a surprise for me so it should be interesting."

"You two together yet?" I asked with a chuckle while Tenten turned purple for at that very moment Neji had opened his door. "I'll be going now," I said walking down the hall leaving Tenten totally embarrassed. I smiled at my handiwork and walked through the door and up the stairs to his office. When I knocked on the door I heard a rumbled 'come in'. I pushed the door open and Gaara was hunched over his desk writing quick signatures across papers. I smiled when he stopped and read one of the sheets and crumbled it up frustrated, his aquamarine orbs already scanning the next sheet.

"Oh, Hinata," Gaara said looking up from his work. "I'm glad you could make it. I just need to finish my paperwork if you don't mind." I just smiled at his politeness and sat down at the table where two bowls and a steaming pot of something that smelled really good was set up.

Gaara read over another note that he was about to sign but crumpled it up like the one before it.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking at the pile of crumpled sheets of paper at the end of his desk.

"I'm going through request bids," Gaara said shaking his head angrily. "People think it's hilarious to make ones that do no good once so ever so that I have to go through every single one and crumple up at least 75 of them. It's quite a nuisance really."

"Sounds fun," I said sarcastically. "Can I at least help you with it?" 

"I guess," Gaara said his eyes skimming another sheet and he crumpled it up again putting it with the pile that seemed to be growing. I got up and walked over to him taking half the pile of the papers and I started reading them over. Gaara was right that most people thought it was a joke and so I sorted the sheets into the trash pile and the keep pile. After a good 15 minutes I gave the keep pile to Gaara which consisted of maybe 20 sheets of paper.

"There," I said with a smile. "At least now your papers are sorted out. Sign these ones and I throw the rest out." Gaara's eyes scanned over the sheets quickly and he smirked.

"Thanks," He said and he started writing quick signatures down the sheets while I threw the unwanted papers in the waste paper basket.

"What's for dinner anyways?" I asked looking at the pot at the other side of the room. I walked over and pulled up the lid.

"It's homemade ramen," Gaara said looking up. "Naruto used to love this when I made it but he loved any kind of ramen anyways."

"You mean you made the noodles?" I asked surprised. I stared down into the pot looking at the long noodles hungrily. It did look very delicious.

"It really isn't that hard," Gaara said signing the last sheet of paper then walking over. He picked my bowl up and started filling it with noodles and broth. I smiled when he passed me the bowl with a large helping in it and for the first time ever I wasn't self-conscious while eating in front of someone else. I picked up my chop-sticks and started eating right away. I was surprised at how good it tasted. There was more flavour in it then in the instant noodles that you can buy and the noodles tasted way better for they weren't hard. Before I knew it I had eaten the whole bowl. Gaara looked at me surprised but then he smirked as he took another small bite of his own. "Would you like some more?"

I nodded and passed him my bowl. He put another scoop in and I ate it just as fast as the first feeling totally stuffed. Gaara looked at me surprised again for he wasn't even finished his first bowl yet. I felt my cheeks burn red as I put the bowl down with my chop-sticks still in it.

"I'm glad you like it," Gaara said with a smirk. He quickly finished off his own bowl. And put it down on the table.

"Can we go for a walk through the town?" I asked hopefully. "I would really love to see your home more then anything and I heard that Suna is very beautiful but I haven't gotten the chance to see it yet."

"I don't much like going outside," Gaara said looking out the window. "Not when everyone fears you."

"They fear you?" I asked surprised. I saw how the people had looked at him but their eyes also showed admiration as well. He didn't seem to notice this.

"They fear who I was," Gaara said turning back to me. "They fear the monster that lived within me. The monster that had terrorized this town. I can't just go and have a stroll out there anymore…"

"Go with me then," I said with a smile. "I don't fear you in the least and I would love for the one who protects this town to show me this town first hand. I won't hold your hand or anything so it still looks like you're the scary Kazekage still."

Gaara looked at me surprised when I said this. "I guess I could go out for a while but if things get bad then I want to come back to the tower pronto alright?" I nodded happily. "And you can hold my hand if you like." He said his cheeks a little bit pink.

I smiled and stood up. "Then let's go!" I grabbed his hand and started walking towards the door.

"But I'm dressed in normal clothing!" Gaara said as I walked out the door with him behind me. I turned around and kissed him on the cheek.

"You know I much rather prefer this clothing," I said with a smile. "Do you have to be so serious all the time?"

Gaara was a little surprised at this but shook his head and followed me down the stairs and into the hall were we saw Ino, Shikamaru, and Kiba sitting by Neji and Tenten's door listening in.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Shhhh," Kiba said pressing his ear to the door. "We're trying to hear what they're saying."

"I think that Neji might actually tell her how he feels finally," Ino said her ear pressed to the door as well. "It's been long enough. Aw, he's stumbling over his words."

"Neji?" I said surprised. "I have to hear this." I sat down on the floor beside Ino and pressed my ear to the door as well. Gaara looked down at us all surprised and gave a little low chuckle. I looked up at him and smiled. "You wanna hear?"

Gaara just shrugged and sat down beside me. I smiled and grabbed his hand intertwining my fingers with his then pressed my ear against the door once again.

"I-I," Neji's voice said weakly. I was really surprised with how quiet he had gotten and smiled at this.

"What's wrong," Tenten's voice said worriedly. "Are you ok Neji?"

"That wasn't the smartest thing to say," Ino laughed lightly.

"Well it's just there's something I wanted to say," Neji's voice said still weak but at least he was stumbling anymore.

"You can tell me," Tenten said and I could tell that she was sitting beside him now from how close their voiced were.

"Well it's just it's been so long since I've seen you and I well I…" Neji's voice said lightly. "I missed you."

"Aww," Ino squeaked lightly. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes. "Hey, when you told me you liked me you were just the same way."

"But you didn't saw aww in my face," Shikamaru said.

"Just shut up," Ino said putting her ear to the door.

"I really kind of well…" Neji's voice said again and before he could have a chance to say the last words Kiba's nose flinched from the dust and he sneezed loudly making the hall go silent. I heard footsteps coming towards the door and the door opened up letting us spill into the room.

I looked over and Tenten had an almost infuriated face on but her cheeks were still bright pink from her conversation with Neji. Neji had his arms crossed and his cheeks were also red too. I couldn't help but start laughing hysterically. Everyone looked at me surprised but I didn't care. I just kept laughing and laughing. I looked over at Gaara whose hand was over his mouth and was letting off low chuckles of his own. I could tell that everyone was looking at us now.

"What's so funny?" Neji said looking straight at Gaara even though I was the one who was laughing the most.

"This whole situation," I said laughing loudly. "I feel almost like I'm in a cliché movie."

'We'd better go," Ino said grabbing Shikamaru's hand and pulling him onto his feet so that they could both bolt into the one room. Kiba also was hightailing it out of there as fast as possible leaving me and Gaara sitting on the floor laughing.

"I don't think we're welcome anymore," Gaara said through muffled chuckles.

"I don't think so either," I said laughing loudly. I pushed myself up onto my feet still laughing and Gaara stood up after me. "Bye Tenten!"

We then walked down the hall away from them laughing away.

"That was a little strange," Tenten said looking at the empty hall. "Those two are truly meant to be together if they start laughing at the same thing that no one else is."

"I guess so," Neji said also looking down the hall. "I've never heard Gaara laugh so much though…"

"So where are we going to explore," I asked Gaara calming down from the fit of giggles.

"I didn't really plan anything," Gaara said looking around. "It was more of your idea to be here anyways."

"Then lets have an adventure," I said with a smile. "Let's just walk around and see what we can find. We don't have to plan anything." I grabbed his hand in mine and walked outside into the small desert town. The sun was already skimming the horizon so soon it would be dark.

"Well basically at this time people are packing up there stations in the market," Gaara said. We walked down the main street where men, women, and children were yawning while putting their goods away. When they sited Gaara and me they looked shocked and tried to avoid eye-contact as much as possible.

"We should go during the middle of the day instead so we can go shopping," I said with a smile turning to him. "It could be a lot of fun you know."

"I don't like shopping Gaara said.

"But it's shopping!" I said turning to him. "I would love if you shopped with me."

"I don't like shopping," Gaara said again. "But I would go shopping if you wanted me too."

I smiled widely and looked around the town once more.

"Kazekage-sama!" A small child with light green hair said running up to Gaara with a smile and eyes showing no fear. I was a little surprised for no one had been so cheery towards him since I got here.

"San," said a young woman running out after the child worriedly. "San!"

"Hi Mr. Kazekage-sama sir," the child said bowing his head to Gaara with a big smile. "I want to be Kazekage when I grow up!"

I smiled lightly looking down at the little child.

"I'm sorry Kazekage-sama," the woman said finally reaching the child and putting her hand on the child's shoulder protectively. "San has wanted to meet you."

To the woman's disbelief Gaara leaned down so he was face to face with the child.

"I believe that you will," Gaara said to the little girl with a smirk. He then stood up and turned to me. "I think I have somewhere to show you after all." We started to walk away when we heard the little girl.

"Thank you Kazekage-sama," she said with a big smile.

The young woman was still in a complete standstill. This was not a normal thing for a Kazekage to do at all. Gaara grabbed my hand lightly and we started to walk away, me still smiling at what I had just seen.

"I like the name San," he said turning to me. "It is simple but not really defined.

"It is a cute name," I said with a smile back at him.

"I want to show you to the spot I used to go to when I was little," Gaara said walking over towards the outskirts of Suna. I watched as the buildings thinned out and we made it to a swing set. It was a rusted old thing but in a way it was very symbolic. I sat down on the wooded swing looking up at the sky with a smile. Gaara was about to sit down beside me as well when a girls voice yelled out.

"Gaara-kun?" I the girl's voice said from around the corner. I looked at Gaara surprised to see that his face was not angry at the nick-name that was just said to him. "Gaara-kun!" I saw a girl with short brownish hair dressed in a tan coloured outfit run up and hug Gaara. I looked at her suddenly jealous.

"Matsuri?" Gaara said totally shocked.

"Gaara-kun I missed you so much," She said hugging him tightly. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Gaara-kun?" I asked surprised.

"Matsuri," Gaara said stepping away from her. This surprised her a little.

"What's wrong Gaara-kun?" Matsuri said disappointed. "I thought that you would be glad to see me."

"You left Matsuri," Gaara said turning his head away from her.

"But I came back," Matsuri said with a smile. "Oh, hello," Matsuri turned to me with a smile on her face.

"Hi," I said not to sure what to think of this.

"Oh, Hinata, this is Matsuri my old apprentice," Gaara said his eyes suddenly sad. I looked at Matsuri who was standing very close to him with her hands lightly pressed against his side. She was really pretty with her dark eyes and light brown hair tied back. She had really pretty curves to and her tan outfit showed all of them.

"You know I wouldn't much mind a welcoming kiss," Matsuri said with a grin. I looked at this totally shocked and even angrier then before. Gaara was also a little shocked by this and didn't make a move towards her. "Are you still shy around me Gaara-kun?"

"I can't do that," Gaara said turning away from her. She looked totally surprised at this as well and a little crestfallen.

"And why not?" she asked really shocked.

"You left me," Gaara said all the sudden angry. "You left me and that broke me. Now you think that you can just enter back into my life like nothing ever happened? It doesn't work out that way Matsuri."

"But Gaara-kun…"

"It's Gaara," Gaara said coldly which surprised me even more and I just watched in amazement. "So long have I been afraid of love. So long have I hated myself. I'm finally happy after all that time Matsuri and not because of you."

"I was stupid," Matsuri said a tear falling down her cheek. "I was stupid and foolish letting what other people say gets the best of me. It doesn't have to be like this Gaara. We can be together again and be happy. I thought that if I came back then everything would be good again. Can't everything be good again?"

"Matsuri you lost your chance," Gaara said then he turned to me. "I'm sorry that this night didn't turn out so good. I wasn't expecting to see her again."

I could see the new found sadness in his eyes from the encounter and I knew it was hard on him to tell her it was over. I put my arms around his neck and my cheek against his chest.

"Don't worry Gaara-kun," I said calmly. "I understand."

"Oh, I see," Matsuri said looking at the seen in front of her eyes.

I turned to her calmly. "I'm sorry we have to meet on such circumstances. You sound like a good person but we must go."

Matsuri nodded and started walking slowly.

"I would have never been able to do that without you," Gaara said and I felt his heart racing. "I would have never been able to let her go but with you near me I could and now I've been set free."

"And we can be together," I said kissing his lips gently. His lips were so wanting and I could tell he needed love so badly. I pulled my lips away from his and grabbed his hand in mine gently. "Now let's get back to the tower. It's already dark outside."

Gaara nodded and walked beside me back to the tower.

(Hidden cavern under Suna (yah I know cheesy))

"We have problems," her normally sweet but serious voice said. "I need more time. He doesn't seem to trust me anymore."

"You failed me once before and I wont have you failing me again," Said a deep and ruff voice.

"I just need two more weeks and he will be like putty in my fingers," the same sweet voice said evilly. "Subaku-sama is still broken. You shall see Orochimaru."

"I will not lose to Sasuke again," Orochimaru said despicably. "As soon as Suna has been defeated with Konoha's best shinobi dead then the rest of the leaf village shall fall accordingly to plan."

"Of course master," The sweet voice said again. "I shall go now and plan."

"Two weeks is all I will give you," Orochimaru said. "Fail me and I will be forced to kill you Matsuri."

(End Chapter)

And now enters the filler character! Lol but since she was a filler character I didn't think it would be to terrible if I made her evil right? Next chapter will be fun through ;) lol. Hope you enjoyed it and please, please, please review!


	9. Chapter 9: to love

Chapter 9:

And now I'm back, from outer space…ok here's the next chapter and hope you enjoy it! Also someone had commented that in this story Gaara might actually be a virgin XD lol. I was actually considering it for awhile but then it just seemed to wrong that he wouldn't have done anything by the age of 23 when he is the Kazekage and could have it anytime he wants lol. More detail on this later lol.

(Start Chapter)

"I love you Hinata," Gaara said as we walked up the stairs and into the hall.

"I love you too," I said with a smile leaning my head on his shoulder lightly my hand still grasping his.

We walked down the hall and started walking up the stairs again but half way up to his office we turned through a different door and into another hallway. I looked around at the surroundings and saw pictures of the old Kazekage's. I was surprised at the strong and serious faces I saw on the walls. At the end of the hallway was a door that Gaara opened by pressing his fingers into five small dents in the door while pressing chakra into the marks. The door swung open gently and I walked in looking at a very large room. It was almost like an apartment in the tower. An amazing site that I never thought I would see.

"I guess you could say this is my home," Gaara said following in behind me. I looked around and saw that there were different rooms attached to it. I looked around into every room and Gaara didn't seem to mind. I opened the first door and inside was a nice small kitchen. I looked into the second door and it was the bathroom. The last door was the third door on the far right. I looked in and noticed that it was the bedroom. There was a large bed with Sepia coloured satin covers and at least 10 pillows. It really was a giant bed.

"It's a cute little home," I said with a smile. "It isn't as overwhelming as the rest of the building."

"The first Kazekage had the same idea when he created this room. Every other Kazekage has inherited this room ever since." Gaara said. I turned to him and noticed his eyes were still so sad. He was hurting right now and I knew he needed to feel love. I walked over and put my arms around his neck pressing my lips against his gently. His lips were still wanting and this just made me kiss him more passionately trying to satisfy his need.

"I love you so much Gaara," I said lightly in his ear. "I love all of you, not just specific things about you because you are everything to me." I felt his body tremble lightly.

"Hinata," he said lightly and then I felt something wet on my shoulder. Gaara started sobbing lightly. I looked up and tears were streaking down his face gently and onto my shoulder.

I rested his head against my chest running my fingers through his hair gently trying to calm him down some and feeling tears fall down my own cheeks. I hated seeing him so sad and helpless. He always seemed so strong and wise, making sure that everyone else was taken care of except for himself when really he was hurting so much inside. So much like myself…and that's when I realised something. I needed him just as much as he needed me. Maybe that was why the tears were spilling down my cheeks but all I knew was that my heart was just as broken as his and that we needed each other to pick up the pieces. The feelings I felt for him were so pure and true. Feelings I never thought I would ever get to feel. I loved the way my heart thumped loudly when I was with him and the smile that always seemed to appear across my cheeks when he was near. I loved the way pieces of his hair tickled my forehead when he kissed me and the way his hands rested lightly on my hips not venturing off at all. He was perfect because he wasn't perfect and even though his past was rough I wouldn't care cause so was mine.

"I must seem so weak," Gaara said trying to wipe the tears away from his eyes. "So terribly weak."

"Shh," I cooed lightly in his ear. "You don't have to explain anything to me. I understand how you feel."

Gaara lifted his head up and noticed the tears falling down my own cheeks.

"You're crying," he said worriedly wiping the tears away with his thumb. "I hate seeing you cry like this."

"They're tears of joy," I said. "Tears showing how much I need you Gaara-kun."

Gaara looked at me a little surprised but then he smirked.

"What?" I said wiping more tears away from underneath my eyes.

"You need me," He said still smirking. "I have never been needed like this before."

I just smiled lightly and then I felt his lips against mine softly. I kissed him back a little more passionately getting closer to him to deepen the kiss. I kissed him more and more now trying to satisfy my own wants but I kept wanting more. I wanted to get closer to him and feel his hot breath against my cheek. My mind started clouding over as I kissed him more and more passionately my hands running up his neck. I was losing myself in his arms and I didn't care. I just wanted to be closer to him and let all the hurt fade away. His arms were so inviting and I couldn't help myself. I pulled my lips away from his quickly to breathe in and then I pressed my lips against his in another heated session forgetting everything except one thing.

"I want you Gaara," I said panting heavily. I pressed my lips against his again enjoying the taste. "I want all of you."

Gaara seemed a little surprised at this statement as I pressed my lips against his once again but he did not object as I tugged at his lower lip teasingly. I had never wanted anyone more then at that very moment. Never had my heart raced so fast when I was near someone else, not even Naruto. I started stumbling over to the bedroom door my arms still wrapped around his neck and my mouth still pressed hungrily against his. He was definitely a very sexy man and I knew that if women weren't afraid of him then they'd be all over such a sweet and nice guy but I wanted him all for myself.

"Isn't this happening a bit early?" Gaara said panting heavily as I opened the door to his bedroom.

I just pressed my lips against his again and he followed me right into the bedroom with ease. I kept walking backwards and before I knew it I tripped backwards on the bed bringing Gaara down with me. We crawled over to the top of the bed, me lying on top of him still in a fit of passionate kissing when I felt Gaara start to resist me.

"I can't do this," Gaara said pushing me off of him breathing heavily. I looked at him surprised as my mind started to clear. I turned so I could look at the ceiling breathing in heavily as well.

"I'm sorry…" I said feeling my cheeks go crimson red. I was so into the moment that I forgot about how Gaara felt at the moment and now I felt ashamed.

"You should not be sorry," Gaara said turning his head towards me. "It's just this doesn't seem right to me…"

At his words a tear fell lightly down my cheek and onto the pillow behind my head.

"Hinata?" Gaara said surprised. "Hinata are you alright?"

"I'm sorry," I said lightly as another tear fell down my cheek and then another and then another. "I just wanted to be closer to you and understand you like no one else does…I should have thought about how you feel and it was selfish of me…"

"No it is not selfish of you," Gaara said stroking my cheek gently with his fingertips. "The reason why I couldn't was because my heart wasn't ready for that much impact right now. There is a big difference between passion and love Hinata and to do something like that solely for the purpose of passion makes the act in itself purposeless."

"You know much of the Hyuuga belief," I said turning my head towards him with a light smile even though tears were still falling down my cheeks. "I didn't want this to be an act of passion but it seems that it almost did."

Gaara then kissed my lips tenderly. A kiss not of passion but of love. I kissed him back just as gently and calmly and my thirst for love was quenched. I didn't need to be sexy or hott for him to love me because all I had to be was myself. I was no longer a substitute for love but someone who was actually in love and that made all the difference. I put my arms around his neck gently just lying beside him my lips gently pressed against his own. My heart thumped a familiar beat that I had come accustomed to when being around him. His hair tickled my forehead lightly and his hands stayed at my hips still not wandering off.

"If this is a dream," Gaara said his aquamarine eyes so intense and calm. "Then please don't wake me for it is the greatest dream."

"I am no dream," I said lightly in his ear with a sweet smile.

"I'm glad," he said lightly back.

It really was a blissful moment. A moment untainted by lust or passion. A happy moment that I would remember for the rest of my life for never had I ever felt closer to someone else and as loved as I did right at this very moment. Sometimes you never get a second chance at life. Sometimes you are stuck in a never ending cycle making the same stupid mistakes till you die but for some reason I got that second chance you only hear about in fairytales. The second chance that you have always wished for but would never come. I was never more happy then that very moment for truly it was the most amazing moment.

"I'd like to make the dream better," I said feeling my cheeks burn lightly. "Without passion but love."

"I'd like that a lot," Gaara said his own cheeks going red.

(Break)

Authors note: Yah I know everyone's going to be mad at me cause I didn't write any lemon XP but it was a tender moment and I didn't want to ruin it by explaining what happened afterwards so please don't hurt me cries from being scared and I thought the first chapter would be enough for now ;) lol. There should be some lemon later but I really didn't want to ruin the moment. Also I had total major writers block with this one because it was a moment that had to happen now or it would ruin some later fun XD. I think ahead on everything I write just for those twists and turns in the plot that people seem to like lol.

I blinked my eyes open lightly looking over at the side of a room. A lightly tanned arm was around my waist and that's when I noticed that I was butt naked. I felt my cheeks go crimson red as I turned around and saw Gaara's sleeping face, calm and serene. I smiled lightly and stroked the hair out of his eyes remembering what had happened the night before. His eyes blinked open lightly surprised.

"Seems you fell asleep again," I said with a chuckle.

"Seems like it," Gaara said with a smirk. I kissed the symbol on his forehead gently feeling the same warming sensation that I felt every time I touched his forehead with my fingers.

"That was great last night," I said also smirking.

"I'm so in love with you Hinata," Gaara said back his eyes still staring into mine intensely.

"Gaara?" I asked lightly looking away as I remembered something. "Are you ashamed of what I've done? I know I shouldn't be all worried about this but my past is very rough and I've slept with a lot of guys…does that bug you?"

"When you are truly in love Hinata there are no worries," He said with another smirk. "I don't care as long as you love me back and you don't care that I have slept with someone as well."

"Well it's kind of to be expected," I said. "I didn't expect you to stay chaste forever right?"

"I've only ever slept with one other woman," Gaara said and his eyes all the sudden went sad. I was really surprised now for he was Kazekage and could get it whenever he wanted to (Yah I said that before lol). "I thought she loved me as much as I loved her but she was in love with the powerful me. The me that people were glad was protecting them. She left me as soon as she found out I had a different side. A sad side that was even more powerful yet evil."

"Matsuri," I said lightly remembering the brown-haired girl from the night before. I looked away sadly.

"But you know all the sides of me," Gaara said pushing my cheek lightly so I was facing him again. "And you still accepted me and love me. I thought I knew what love was then but I didn't and this love is so strong that Matsuri's and mine didn't even compare."

I smiled lightly and kissed his lips tenderly with a smile. That's when I remembered something very important.

Flashback:

"Did you have one?" Tenten asked. "If anything's going to happen then you might want to."

End flashback.

I never did take one when she told me to because I kept saying that nothing was going to happen but something did. I thought back to my own cycle. I had had my period 2 weeks ago. Was I…shit, I might have been ovulating.

"Hinata are you alright?" Gaara asked worriedly noticing my expression change.

"Yah…Yah I'm fine," I said trying to make sure that I just miscounted or something. Maybe I was just being paranoid and that there was only like a one in a million chance that I could have gotten pregnant but I was still scared that I might have actually gotten pregnant and I didn't know what to tell Gaara. My mind just instantly thought up excuses instead of me just telling him the truth. "I was just thinking about something."

"Bout what?" Gaara asked his nose scrunched worriedly. I smiled and tweaked his nose lightly.

"Did you know your nose scrunches when you're worried?" I asked with a giggle. "It's really cute."

Gaara's cheeks went lightly pink from embarrassment.

"I like it," I said reassuringly and I pecked the tip of his nose with my lips.

"Did you know you get this shine in your eyes when you become happy?" Gaara asked. "It's like a creamy shimmer right where the pupil would be placed in your iris."

"I didn't know that," I said a little surprised. "I better get showered up and go find Tenten. I have a lot of explaining to do. She's going to wonder where I've been all night or more or less wonder what I have been doing all night."

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked me still worried. "You don't look happy at all."

"I'm fine Gaara," I said with a smiled standing up lightly shifting his arm off me. My lower stomach hurt a little and I smiled. "You know it was good when I'm still hurting the next morning."

Gaara went red at this statement as I looked around the floor for my clothing.

(Break)

"You know, I much rather like this clothing over your Kazekage clothing," I said for the second time in the last two days with a smile, my arms still around Gaara's neck lightly standing in front of my door. He had dressed that morning in Kazekage clothing instead of his Sepia jacket.

"Too bad for its kind of mandatory to where the Kazekage clothing," Gaara said with a chuckle.

"As long as there is room under that hat for me," I said kissing his lips gently.

"I will see you tonight then?" Gaara asked with a smirk.

"If I'm moving into your room then I mine as well bring my clothing," I laughed to his surprise but he nodded understandingly.

"Fine then would you like to stay with me at my place then?" Gaara said with a chuckle.

"I would love to," I said kissing his lips again enjoying the taste. "Alright. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Gaara said letting his hands fall to his sides and he started walking down the hall.

"I love you," I yelled down the hall not caring if others heard or not for it was truer then anything.

Gaara turned around with a smirk. "I love you too." He then left through the hall doors once again and I knew he was going to his office in the top of the tower. I turned around and opened the door peering into the room. It looked like Tenten was still sleeping and I sighed with relief.

"So where were you last night?" Tenten asked turning around towards me. "Hott date get hotter?"

I felt my cheeks go red for I didn't know what to say. She was right after all. I just shrunk down a little and walked into the room picking up my bag.

"I see," Tenten said sitting up. "Well were you protected?"

"Um…yah," I said not to sure what to tell her. "Yah it was. There's nothing to be worried about…"

"Are you sure?" Tenten asked. "You are a terrible liar."

"I'm not lying," I said grabbing a light green strapless shirt like the one before except the belt is white and a jean skirt.

"Then I believe you," Tenten said nodding her head. "I'm not going to argue but if something's wrong just tell me alright?"

"Alright," I said with a weak smile and I started undressing.

(End chapter)

It's over, it's over, the chapter is over . I think most of you can already guess what has happened lol but I still won't say it unless you are actually totally clueless lol. I'm just excited to write about it Teehee.


	10. Chapter 10: One too many

Chapter 10: One too many

This is a chapter dedicated to KIBA (well at least the beginning of the chapter lol)!!!!!! I noticed that all the shinobi from Konoha who came to Suna have someone for them like ShikaIno, NejiTenten yada yada lol but Kiba didn't have anyone so I created someone new . Also someone before asked if Matsuri was a real Filler character and yes she is She was a sound village ninja who ran away for she didn't want to work for orochimaru and that's when she came to Suna and yah . Although I also skipped most of the fillers except the ones that contained Gaara…O.O lol. Shippunden roxs!!!! Sorry I'm a total major Gaara fangirl ohhhh and my other fav character is Hinata as you can see .

(Start chapter)

"Akamaru!" Kiba said running down a foreign corridor trying to follow the scent of the old dog. His ears perked here and there trying to pick up any sounds coming from Akamaru's feet but nothing was heard. He took a left down a smaller corridor that was fairly dimly lit and started hearing small pattering footsteps that he recognized as Akamaru's. He turned one more time and saw Akamaru running down the hall towards an open door. Kiba dove for the dog but missed and Akamaru ran into the room excitedly. Kiba quickly scrambled to his feet and ran to the door totally surprised at how Akamaru was acting. Before he ran into the room he heard a young woman's voice. He stopped surprised and instead of walking in he peaked in lightly to see what Akamaru was doing. He looked in even more surprised. It looked to be a giant library with shelves filled to the ceiling with books but it wasn't the library that had caught his attention but the very attractive young woman dressed in a tan coloured light dress, her light brown hair tied back in a messy bun with glasses falling down her nose. She was patting Akamaru with a smile.

"You're back again I see," The woman said sweetly to Akamaru with a smile. Akamaru barked back happily and before Kiba knew what was happening Akamaru ran over to him happily.

"Akamaru," Kiba said bending over so the dog could jump up into the front of his hoodie.

"Hello sir?" the woman said surprised looking at how Akamaru just jumped into his hoodie without hesitation at all. "Is that you're dog?"

"Yah, this is Akamaru," Kiba said scratching behind the dog's ear lightly.

"He has come and visited me a couple times in the last two days," The woman said picking up some books off the table. "You look tall. Could you possibly put these books up in the top shelf for me?" Kiba was a little surprised with the request but walked over and took the books out of her hands then placed them in the empty section on the top shelf. He looked to be a least half a foot to three quarters of a foot taller then her.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba," Kiba said with a smirk.

"I'm Yuri Suke," the woman said holding her hand out to Kiba who shook it.

"Suke…means knowledgeable right?" Kiba asked.

"Yah," Suke said with a smile as she turned around to grab more books.

"You know," Kiba said with a smirk. "You'd be pretty hott without those glasses."

Suke stood up straight and did not turn around towards him. "I-I beg your pardon?"

"Just a compliment," Kiba said with a chuckle.

"Oh…ok," Suke said putting the books away quickly trying not to make any eye contact once so ever which made Kiba smirk even more. "I-I have much work to do g-getting books away and such so y-you might want to l-leave sometime soon…"

"Wanna go to dinner with me?" Kiba asked standing beside her so that his arm was touching his shoulder. She flinched lightly and her face went beet red (like Hinata when Naruto talks lol or technically now Gaara XD).

"I-I…"

"I'll take that as a no," Kiba said walking towards the door not to affected for this normally happened to him anyways. "See yah round then…"

"Yes," she said her face going even redder. "I-I would love to." Kiba looked at her shocked. This was the first time anyone had ever actually said yes to him. He wasn't going to blow this now.

"Cool," Kiba said scratching the back of his head with an even bigger smirk. "Tomorrow night sevenish?"

"S-sounds good," Suke said looking down at her feet.

"You know you can look at me right?" Kiba said with a chuckle.

"Oh," she said going even redder. She looked up lightly and Kiba was stunned at the colour of her eyes. They were a light mulberry purple colour and were very piercing (like Kira from Gundam seed except Naruto style eye version ). Eyes that could be dangerous on any shinobi for they are eyes of intimidation but she was not like that. She seemed to shy and calm.

"You have pretty eyes," Kiba said with a smirk which made her blush even more. "Meet me at the front of the Kazekage tower k?"

She nodded calming herself down a little.

"See yah then," Kiba said walking out of the door with a smile. He had forgotten that girls in Suna didn't know much about his 'flirtation problem'. Finally things seemed to be looking up for him and he could finally let her go…

(Break)

'I hate shopping,' Gaara thought to himself lightly as he walked into the market by himself. He had planned to surprise Hinata with a flower but not just a normal flower. A single lavender rose. This was a breed of rose that he had funded personally and now the roses were finally grown. He didn't know why he wanted lavender flowers but now he labelled it destiny for lavender was perfect for her.

"Gaara," Said a sweet twinkling voice that Gaara recognized almost instantly.

"What do you want Matsuri," Gaara said coldly as the young kunoichi started walking beside him with a smile.

"To talk," she said her hands clasped behind her back. Gaara looked down at her and noticed that she was wearing perfume which was sickeningly intoxicating and instead of the regular tan colour she normally wore she wore an olive green short-sleeved jacket buttoned very low on her chest and high on her midriff so you could see lots of skin while wearing tan trunks. "Who is she?"

"Who is who?" Gaara asked not really wanting to talk to her.

"The girl you were with yesterday," Matsuri said. "Very pretty girl I must say."

"It's none of your business Matsuri," Gaara said turning to her angrily.

"She's a Hyuuga," Matsuri said with a smile. "Like that one shinobi, Neji I believe his name was."

"I told you it is known of your business," Gaara snapped.

"Oh but it is my business," Matsuri said. "For she seems to have stolen my fiancé."

"You knew well enough that when you left our engagement was broken," Gaara said. "I told you I don't need you anymore. You hurt me, not the other way around."

"You're just too cute you know that?" Matsuri said with a chuckle. "I'm not saying you have to all the sudden like me again. We can give it time and see if we could ever be together again. We were in love at one point in time remember? I can still remember the night when I took your…"

"Matsuri that is enough," Gaara said turning away from her.

"Oh, are you ashamed I was your first?" she said with another chuckle. "I distinctly remember you enjoying it."

"Why do you constantly bug me?" Gaara asked sadly. "Why cant you just leave me be?"

"You really want to know why I bug you so much?" Matsuri asked. "It's because I'm still in love with you Gaara. Don't you get it? I'm bearing my soul to you even if I'm being pushed away. I'm so in love with you that I come back here to Suna just to see you when I had made a good life for myself in the village hidden in the mist. I could have had any guy I wanted there but I didn't want any of them because I want you Gaara…"

Matsuri looked at Gaara stunned feeling her cheek go red from the newly hand print forming there. In the blink of an eye or so it seemed he had slapped her across the face as a small tear dripped down his cheek.

"Shut up," Gaara said angrily. "I hate you Matsuri."

"Then why is a tear falling down your cheek," Matsuri asked feeling her own cheek.

"Because I pity you," Gaara said. "Her name is Hinata Hyuuga and I'm in love with her."

"And how many days has this been going on? Two three?" Matsuri asked angrily. "You're willing to throw away our three year relationship for her?"

"Let me put it this way Matsuri," Gaara said. "I'd be willing to throw my life away for her."

"Like I would you?" Matsuri said tilting her head sadly. "I don't want you to hate me Gaara. On the contrary. I want us to be friends for then maybe I might be able to move on from you. At least give me that chance Gaara. At least let me know that I'm not hated by the very one whom I love."

"It will be a hard path," Gaara said nodding his head. "But I'm willing to try if your intentions are pure. Come to dinner tonight at my place in the Kazekage tower."

Matsuri brightened up happily and smiled.

"Is seven ok for you?" Matsuri asked.

"Yah," Gaara said starting to walk away.

"Um…Gaara?" Matsuri said lightly. Gaara turned around quickly. "Thank you for another chance at being your friend."

"Welcome," Gaara said and he walked away.

(Break)

"I still can't believe your staying with Gaara from now on," Tenten said with a smile. "That is so romantic. You haven't even been together for like a week and you're already moving in with him."

"I'm in love with him," I said turning to her my eyes flashing. "A feeling far greater then anything I've ever felt. It's really quite strange how much I developed feelings for him so quickly but I'm happy and that is good enough for me."

"Let me do your hair tonight," Tenten said grabbing the brush off the counter. "I might not get the chance to anymore if you're moving in with him."

"You should just move in with Neji and then you could do his hair," I laughed to her dismay. She turned brilliant red. "Well he does have hair like mine for we are both Hyuuga's."

After a good 15 minutes Tenten had tied my hair in two long low pigtails. It was actually really cute but I couldn't help but smile at the fact that it was very close to Tenten's buns.

(Break)

Matsuri walked up to Gaara's door with a smile. It would be the perfect time to play the cute charm on him and lead up to some aftermath. Two weeks, ha. She could make him melt like a Popsicle in the microwave in less the two days. Orochimaru would be so pleased with her. She knocked on the door lightly and saw as the marks on the door lit up as Gaara opened the door wearing his sepia jacket to Matsuri's surprise.

"Matsuri," Gaara said opening the door up wider so she could get in.

"Hi Gaara-kun," she said with a big smile walking in. "So what are we having for dinner tonight?"

"Sushi," Gaara said sitting down on the couch. Matsuri's eyes landed on the brilliant coloured rose on the table before him. A very soft lavender colour it was. Matsuri sat down beside Gaara closely pretending it was just an accident with red cheeks but not moving away.

"Pretty rose," Matsuri said with a smile.

"I funded the making of them," Gaara said picking the rose up off the table delicately. "The first ever lavender rose…"

Knock, knock, knock.

(Back to Hinata)

I walked to the door and knocked lightly against Gaara's door waiting patiently as the five marks lit up and the door opened Gaara standing tall in his Sepia jacket and his eyes bright and happy. Before I knew it his lips met mine and I felt him put something in my hand. I kissed him back gently enjoying the way his hair was tickling my forehead. When he pulled away gently I looked at what he had put in my hand and I stood shocked. It was the most beautiful rose I had ever seen in my life except it wasn't red but lavender. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"Thank you so much," I said with a smile. I then looked behind his shoulder and Matsuri was sitting down looking at this totally surprised. "Um…what's Matsuri doing here?" I whispered lightly.

"She wants to be my friend now," Gaara said lightly back in mine. "I don't know her intentions but if she would rather be my friend then my enemy then I would rather have her as a friend."

I looked over at Matsuri not to sure what to think. I let my arms fall down to my sides and I walked in with him walking in behind me.

"Hello Matsuri," I said with a smile.

"Oh, hi," Matsuri said with a sweet smile. "This is a pleasant surprise."

"Oh I forgot to tell you that Hinata was coming," Gaara said to Matsuri.

Gaara sat down in the middle of the couch and I went and sat down closely to him his hand taking mine. Matsuri sat on Gaara's other side a little to close for me to not get jealous.

"So you're name is Hinata?" Matsuri asked.

"Yes," I nodded with a light smile. "And of course you are Matsuri. I have heard much about you."

"Oh really," Matsuri said. "That's interesting."

"Ow," I said as I accidentally pricked my finger on one of the thorns a droplet of blood running down my finger.

"Oh, let me help you with that," Gaara said and before I knew what he was doing he had the tip of my finger in his mouth (Sound familiar? Yashimaru cries). I looked at him a little confused but smiled because the sting started to go away and he looked so cute and innocent with the tip of my finger in his mouth. What I didn't know was the he secretly longed to taste my blood and he didn't really know why.

"That better?" Gaara asked for it had stopped bleeding as well.

"Thank you," I said lightly pecking his lips. I put the rose down on the table.

"I've never seen you so happy in front of someone else," Matsuri said a little surprised looking dead straight at Gaara. "I truly have been replaced but I don't mind as long as we can be friends…" I was a little surprised at this statement. She didn't sound like such a bad person but I was starting to have weird feelings about her. An emotion that she so desperately hid behind her eyes was vaguely visible. An emotion of shame…but why?

Gaara stood up and walked over to the table sitting down where three plates were now set up instead of two and a big plate filled with all kinds of sushi sat in the middle of the table. It looked absolutely delicious and I licked my lips hungrily. Gaara picked up his chopsticks and picked up a few cucumber sushi from the far end then dapped a huge spoonful of wasabi. I was a little surprised for the last time I tried the green spicy goo I had to drink down a giant glass of water just to breathe. Matsuri did the same and I watched in amazement as they both dipped their sushi in the spicy wasabi and ate it easily. I grabbed a few shrimp sushi and just sat at the other side of the table feeling a little sad.

"You still like wasabi," Matsuri said with a smile taking another bite of her sushi. "You always had weird taste in things."

"You did too," Gaara said plopping another sushi in his mouth.

"I remember that you liked soda flat instead of fresh because you didn't like the bubbles," Matsuri said with a chuckle. "Our first date you sat there for like an hour just staring at the pop can waiting for the bubbles to stop. You're nose was scrunched in concentration and you wouldn't even look at me."

I didn't know that Gaara liked flat pop…She knew so much more about him then I did and I started to feel jealous and inferior to the young kunoichi sitting at the other side of the table. Gaara's eyes then looked at me and his nose scrunched worriedly for he must have noticed the sad expression on my face.

"Try this," Gaara said dipping one of his cucumber sushi in the wasabi and passing it to me.

I looked down at the little sushi and gulped. I wanted to show Matsuri that I had a lot in common with Gaara but if this was as spicy as I remembered then I would just make more of a fool of myself. I looked at the sushi once more then plopped it in my mouth feeling intense heat hit my tongue. I started choking loudly and my cheeks when bright red with embarrassment.

"Hinata!" Gaara said running into the kitchen and grabbing a glass of water. He passed it to me and I drank the whole thing down soothing the hot sensation on my tongue as Gaara patted my back lightly. That was so dumb of me. Finally when I had started breathing normally again Gaara started to chuckle. I looked at him a little surprised but he just kept chuckling and I couldn't help but chuckle myself. It really was funny and I couldn't help it as the giggles spilled out of my lips. Matsuri giggled a little but there was something about her giggles that seemed strained and forced.

"I forgot to tell you that I don't much like spicy things," Hinata said scratching the back of her head lightly.

"Then why did you eat it?" Gaara asked confused.

"Because I wanted to have something in common with you," Hinata admitted a little embarrassed. Why was she so plagued with shyness?

"You have many things in common with me," Gaara said. "But it's the things that set us apart that are the things that make me attracted to you."

Hinata smiled happily at this comment for she had been feeling so inferior all night compared to Matsuri.

"I think I might be intruding on a date or something being here so I think I should go," Matsuri said standing up starting to walk out when Gaara had walked over to her and grabbed her wrist lightly.

"I want to be friends again Matsuri," Gaara said. I was already started to feel stings of jealousy run through my body but I would never say anything about it. "You are not intruding."

Matsuri smiled a cute innocent smile up at him. "Ok," She said sweetly sitting back down at the table. She was starting to see that this was going to be harder then she thought it would be.

The rest of the night went by relatively easy although I kept having these strange feelings about Matsuri. She kept giving Gaara these looks that I didn't much care for but what was I supposed to do? Just get up and bitch slap her then tell her to get the hell away from my boyfriend? I couldn't just do that for Gaara would most likely take offence to it as well so I kept my mouth shut. Matsuri left at about 11:00 and I remembered what was to happen tomorrow. The mission was to start. After showering I curled up beside Gaara in his bed enjoying the sudden warmth and fell straight to sleep.

I blinked my eyes open lightly as the rays of sunshine struck my eyes. I looked at the window which Gaara was looking out of already dressed in fresh Kazekage clothing for the day with his hat in hand.

"Looks like the mission begins," I said yawning loudly grabbing my pack off the floor.

"Today could be a dangerous day," Gaara said his eyes worried and filled with anticipation of the battle that was to take place when the unknown shinobi arrives. I was now becoming nervous. I had forgotten how important today was.

"I will be by your side through out it all," Hinata said walking beside him even though she was still fully nude and the window was open but no one dared to look up into the Kazekage's window.

"I'm glad," Gaara said. That's when I noticed how truly sad his eyes had become. Very sad indeed. I knew that he was frightened of what is to come because I could feel it emanating off of him. He didn't have the Shukaku protecting him anymore and he thought he would have to fare this alone but he didn't seem to realize that I would never let him fare it alone. I opened my pack and pulled out a baggy black t-shirt, blue pants, my Hyuuga jacket, a kunai belt, and undergarments then began dressing. "Promise me one thing."

"Hmm?" Hinata asked.

"That you will keep on living even if I can't withstand," Gaara said. "Keep living your life even if I am not physically in it anymore."

"I would rather die with you," Hinata said more confidently as she slipped on her sandals then fastened the kunai belt. "For at least then I would die happy."

I felt arms around me in a tight embrace and felt Gaara trembling lightly. "You have a life ahead of you Hinata," Gaara said lightly. "Many years of life when you shall live a full and happy life, marry, and have children. You will grow old and die peacefully even if I'm not the man who will share that life with you."

"Don't say that," Hinata said lightly. "You will be the only man in my life and if I die now then I know I have lived."

"Please Hinata," Gaara said. "Promise me you will keep living. Please promise me this and I can fight today without worry. Please tell me that if I lose then my lose will not ultimately be your undoing cause I could never forgive myself if that happened Hinata. Just promise me now."

It hurt me inside to say it but I said I would keep living…even if I did not die I would die inside…

(End chapter)

I cant wait to hear comments on this chapter for next chapter is going to surprise lol. It's actually kind of ironic really lol. Please, please, please review! Do I really have to beg? Lol jk. I just like reviews and I noticed that my story doesn't have many reviews so I don't know if that is supposed to be flattering or just plain sad lol.


	11. Chapter 11: Time

Chapter 11: Time

I'm back . Did you miss me? Or at least the new chapter lol.

(Start chapter)

Days had gone by and nothing. I was starting to lose my patients with this whole ordeal for the ninja never showed up not once. All my fears and tensions were rising inside me and the 12 to 15 hour shifts were only making them worse. I was blaming my lose of energy on the stress of not seeing Gaara in nearly a week and a half and the fact that Matsuri was with him almost all of that time being the one who gets to comfort him while I stand on a wall watching and waiting. I had even heard rumours that the Kazekage-sama had been dating a tan haired girl who was quite the beauty and that's when I got really angry for there was nothing I could do. I kept thinking that I was slowly losing Gaara too her but what could I do? I was working all the time now. The first three days I got by without as much as being out of breath but now after working those shifts I get dizzy and fatigued. The stress must have been building inside of me for I could hardly concentrate anymore on the task at hand. It was as if my body was shutting down on me slowly but surely. I was to afraid to tell Gaara this for I wanted to help him as much as possible but how could I when I was just so weak at the moment?

"Hinata are you alright?" Tenten said holding me up with her arm.

"I just lost a bit too much energy in the beginning is all," I said panting heavily.

"Are you sick or something?" Tenten asked worriedly. "If you are then we should get you to a hospital as soon as possible…"

"I'm fine Tenten," I said breathing in heavily, but I didn't know how wrong I was for at that very moment I lost consciousness.

(Hospital)

I blinked my eyes open lightly and noticed I was in a very white hospital room. I breathed in lightly when I heard voices outside the door.

"You must not go in there Kazekage-sama," said a very frantic woman's voice which I guessed was a nurse. "She is in a very critical stage right now and must rest!"

"You will let me in that room," Gaara's voice said coldly. "That is an order." The nurse did exactly what he said and Gaara walked into the room his nose scrunched worriedly.

"Hi Gaara…" I said lightly and before I knew it Gaara had put his arms around me in a tight embrace.

"I am sorry Hinata," Gaara said. "I did not know that this was hurting you so much."

"It is alright Gaara," I said lightly hugging him back. I looked over Gaara's shoulder at the nurse who had gone bright red at the fact that the Kazekage himself was showing affection to some random Konoha shinobi no doubt. "I just let my energy go to quickly is all."

"Actually it is much different then that Miss Hyuuga-sama," a doctor said walking in the room with a folder in hand. "Kazekage-sama I would ask you to please step out of the room for a minute. This information is confidential to Miss Hyuuga alone."

Gaara looked down at me not wanting to leave my side but I needed to know what was wrong with me.

"Gaara you can come back as soon as they are done," I said lightly. "I promise you that."

Gaara looked up at the doctor his eyes fierce but he stood up and walked out professionally as always. I could tell the nurse was ready to faint at that point when the Kazekage passed by her.

"Miss Hyuuga, we ran some tests that all came back negative," The doctor said handing me the folder. "All except one. You have a developing embryo that has just exited your left fallopian tube."

I looked up at the doctor my eyes wide. This couldn't be…

"Miss Hyuuga," The doctor said. "We tested if you were pregnant and the test ran positive."

"I can't be…" I said lightly. I didn't know what to do…how was I supposed to tell Neji? Tenten? Even Gaara? It made sense why I was losing all that energy so quickly but I couldn't be pregnant. Not now at least…

"This must be unexpected," The doctor said. "But for the next 8 and a half months you will need to calm your body down more. Working to hard will ultimately hurt the embryo."

I felt tears running down my cheeks. I couldn't deal with this now. Nobody would understand if I told them. I had to keep this secret at least for a little while.

"I can't exactly take it easy at the moment," I said.

"I understand your position Miss Hyuuga but it is best that you tell the Kazekage-sama so he may shorten your hours of duty," The doctor said.

"How can I tell him?" I said tears falling down my cheeks. "When he's the father?"

The doctor looked down surprised at the statement that was just said. That's when he realized the position I was in but there was nothing he could do about it to help me.

"I must attend to some pressing matters," The doctor said opening the door and walking out. Gaara walked in worriedly as ever and became even more worried at the sight of tears running down my pale cheeks.

"Hinata…" Gaara said walking over to me.

"Gaara you must get back to work," I said my voice shaky and my body trembling. "Please go now."

"Hinata?" Gaara asked surprised as he stopped in the middle of the room.

"Gaara just go!" I said angrily then turned over so I couldn't see him anymore. I hated talking to him like this but I couldn't get the courage to tell him now and him being near me was making me cry harder for secretly inside I was in a way joyous that I was to have his child…

Gaara turned and left without another word which made me start crying even harder. Nothing was ever going to be the same. I squeezed my pillow tight against my chest and fell asleep.

(Later that afternoon)

"She's hurting," Gaara said worriedly walking back and forth along his living room floor with Matsuri watching him. She knew he was vulnerable at the moment so it would be easy to take advantage of the moment.

"I don't know," Matsuri said. She knew that Gaara didn't know much about women and she could use that to her advantage. "Normally when a woman blows you off like that and tells you to just go then there's a good reason behind it. She's probably just getting bored for she can't even see you anymore. I'm thinking that she'll break up with you the next chance she gets."

"Break-up with me?" Gaara asked. "No, if Hinata meant what she said to me so many times then she stills loves me. There is something else. She is scared to tell me something. Maybe she is sick?" 

"I know much more about women then you do," Matsuri said a little stunned for that was probably the reason why Hinata send him away so abruptly. "Trust me, I don't think she is in love with you anymore. She probably just wanted you for the power of being the Kazekage's girlfriend and not so much a long term thing. It puts her higher up on the want scale. When she is done with you men with great power will swarm to be with her…"

"No that isn't right," Gaara said looking shocked at the girl sitting on the couch at the other side of the room. "Hinata isn't like that."

"Are you so sure?" Matsuri asked standing and walking slowly closer to him. "You've known her for only such a little time. She could have been lying to you all along. I had been with you for 3 whole years and never did I leave because I thought myself better then you. I left because I thought I didn't belong here in Suna and that I wasn't lucky enough to have such a great life with the man I loved but when I left nothing was ever as good as it was with you Gaara and that's why I came back. You know my intentions are pure and true but do you know if Hinata's are?"

Gaara stepped back away for Matsuri when she got to close to him.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked as Matsuri walked forward towards him even more putting her deeply tanned arms around his neck.

"Taking my fiancé back," She said with a smile as she leaned in to kiss him when the door squeaked open.

(With Hinata)

That afternoon I was let out of the hospital. The thought of telling Gaara that I was bearing his child within me was making me cringe. What would he do when I would tell him that I was pregnant? I had finally convinced myself that I needed to talk to him and started walking up the stairs towards his room. My mind was racing with ways to tell him as I approached his door when I heard voices. I listened in carefully but I couldn't hear much so I pressed my fingers in the marks and applied chakra to open the door for Gaara had taught me how to do it. The door swung open and my heart nearly stopped beating at the sight before me. Why had I been so stupid?

"Hinata," Gaara said pushing Matsuri off of him. "It isn't what it looks like."

"And what is this supposed to be Gaara?" I asked angrily. "I didn't think that you of all people would do this to me but it seems that I judged your kindness too quickly. It was all fake just to get me into bed."

"Hinata please listen to me," Gaara said his nose scrunched worriedly as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Why should I listen to you Gaara," I said shrugging him off and turning away from him all the sudden depressed. "Damn I never should have left with you Gaara. You are like every other guy. Wanting one thing. So how long has this been going on anyways? Since you saw her back in the park? If you were still in love with her then you should have broken it off with me like a true gentlemen but what you did to me was just cruel Gaara."

"If that's what you think then just leave," Gaara said coldly. "You were just going to end it with me anyways…"

I looked at Gaara surprised. What put this idea into his head?

"What do you mean I was going to end it anyways?" I asked confused.

"You know exactly what I mean," Gaara said angrily.

"No actually I don't," I retorted. "Do you think I was going to break up with you?"

"Well your actions speak louder then words," Gaara said turning away from me. "Why did you push me away so quickly back there?"

"There is a long story to that Gaara," I said suddenly realising something. "But you were pretty quick to judge my actions. Looks like you had a rebound as well already in store. Could have at least waited till I ended it which I wasn't going to do or was that your plan? Giving me no choice but to end it? Pretty cunning plan on your part Gaara it's just I thought you would at least be honourable to break it off if you wanted to be with her again…"

"Now you're beseeching my honour," Gaara snapped even more angrily. "I did nothing wrong here but you wont even listen to any reason."

"You can leave now," Matsuri said getting close to Gaara with her hands pressed against his side. "I think it's pretty clear that you aren't wanted here anymore."

"Your turn," Gaara said turning to the girl beside him. "I thought you said your intentions were pure and that you just wanted to be friends."

"She was going to hurt you anyways," Matsuri said reasoning with him. "I just thought that maybe you might want me again and I might be able to have my fiancé back…"

"Fiancé?" I asked confused.

"You didn't know?" Matsuri asked. "Gaara and I were engaged before I left."

"Then I guess I shouldn't get in your way," I said feeling a tear fall down my cheek as I turned towards the door. "Oh and please don't send me invitations to your wedding for I would much rather die."

"Hinata?" Gaara asked all the sudden worried forgetting his anger for some reason my tear had set off something within him telling him instantly to comfort me.

"Don't even bother Gaara," I said opening the door and walking out. Why did I have to fall in love with him? Why did my heart want him when he was just another con artist thinking he would never get caught and I was the stripper that he just wanted to toy with? I was always the one to get hurt and I should have known by now that things were always like that. Now it was too late and his very child was in me. I walked down stairs to see Neji and Tenten talking to each other happily. They were so lucky.

"Hinata?" Tenten said totally surprised as I walked by them the tears now pouring down my cheeks. Before I knew it I felt a strong hand around my wrist and I was spun right into comforting arms my face buried in Neji's shoulder. I remembered a time when Neji had been everything to me for he was like the father I truly never had but those times were long over or so I thought.

"Calm your tears Hinata," Neji's low voice said soothingly. "You are safe now."

Tenten watched this scene with a smile. Neji was so protective over his younger cousin watching out for her from afar even when she didn't know it.

"Now let's go to my apartment and I will make you some tea," Neji said. "Tenten and I are off duty till tomorrow so you can tell us everything."

We entered his apartment, Tenten's arm over my shoulders comfortingly and I sat down on one of the chairs by the coffee table. Tenten sat beside me as Neji went into the kitchen and turned the kettle on.

"I'm making mint tea for you," Neji said walking out. "You used to love mint."

"That was a long time ago," I said wiping the tears away. "When I left I wanted to change as much about me as possible and gave up everything that was mint for it reminded me of home."

"But you came home," Neji said sitting down.

"Just to break myself more then ever," I said trembling lightly.

"You can tell us Hinata," Tenten said grabbing my hand in hers.

"It's over between me and Gaara," I said lightly. Tenten hugged me tightly.

"I have never seen you cry so hard so I knew something was wrong," Tenten said. "But what happened to make you break it off with him?"

"Apparently there is this girl…" I said and that's when the pain really hit in.

"Matsuri I believe her name was," Neji said thinking back to my surprise. "Is she the reason Hinata?"

"Yes…" I said still surprised.

"Who's this Matsuri?" Tenten asked.

"Do you remember when Gaara had first turned Kazekage?" Neji asked.

"Oh yes," Tenten said.

"Well Gaara had taken on an apprentice named Matsuri," Neji said. "They started dating after awhile and then when Gaara turned 19 he asked her to marry him."

"Huh?" Tenten asked surprised. "That is really young don't you think?"

"If you think that's bad," Neji said. "Matsuri is 3 years younger then him. She was 16 when he had proposed and she had accepted."

"Wow," Tenten said. I was even surprised for I didn't even know that. Could that girl really be only 20 years now?

"Well she stayed with him after that for over a month then one night she left a note on his counter," Neji said. "It read that she was leaving to go to the village hidden in the mist and she would never came back after that or so I thought till I saw her not even a few hours ago following Gaara. I knew something was up."

"How do you know all this?" I asked for that was information that Gaara himself wouldn't even have told me.

"You left for quite sometime Hinata," Neji said. "Most higher chunin and head shinobi knew about this for I personally had been sent on a mission to protect Gaara. A lot like this circumstance but the shinobi that threatened him was powerless to my 64 palm. Gaara didn't even have to fight although Suna did suffer a few casualties. I had noticed the girl standing with him and she had looked at me quite fondly after I defeated the shinobi."

"Fondly?" Tenten said. "Like what do you mean by 'fondly'?"

"She is no woman for Gaara," Neji said more seriously. "He needs someone who will love him for who he is and she most certainly doesn't."

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked confused. "Did you have an encounter with her or something?"

"You really want to know?" Neji said. "She came onto me."

I nearly fell out of my seat surprised. Matsuri kept acting like Gaara was the only one in her world and then she turns around and hits on my cousin? Did Gaara really love her more then me?"

"Can I wring her pretty little neck yet?" Tenten said turning to me.

"You might want to hide her kunai when you get back to Tenten's apartment," Neji said. "Tenten it was nothing that couldn't be handled."

"I don't like this girl at all," Tenten said nearly jumping out of her seat. "Who does she think she is?"

"Well what's done is done," Neji said as he walked back in the kitchen. A few minutes later he came out with a pot of tea and three small Asian style cups. He poured each of us a cup then handed me one. I sniffed it recognizing the smell almost instantly and my body seemed to relax. I took a sip and felt soothed. Mint had always been the one cure to sooth me no matter what.

"But it's not quite over yet," I said lightly finally feeling courage enough to tell them the rest of the story. "But I need to know that you will keep this strictly confidential."

Tenten and Neji nodded.

"I'm so in love with Gaara," I said feeling the tears start rolling down my cheeks. "And I thought he loved me back but really he only had eyes for Matsuri and now I am stuck carrying his child…"

Neji nearly fell out of his seat at the last part and Tenten tackled me in a tight embrace.

"Oh I knew something like this would happen," Tenten said hugging me tightly. "You kept getting weak when we were working and I should have looked at the signs."

"You don't mean your carrying his child?" Neji asked putting emphasis on 'his'.

"If I could rewrite time I would but I can't," I said as my tears spilled down on Tenten's shoulder. "I was so afraid to tell any of you for I was so afraid. So afraid and ashamed that I had fallen for his lies and now I was trapped with no way out."

"This is this worst thing for you at this time," Tenten said.

"And yet when I first found out about it today I was almost happy until I walked into Gaara's living room and saw Matsuri leaning in to kiss him," I said sorrow in my voice. "This child that grows inside me is now going to be my everything for I have nothing now."

"You have Neji and me," Tenten said. "You know that."

"When everything dies down and we can go back to Konoha you will stay with me," Neji said. "That way you can have the child in peace and not have to worry. I don't live in the Hyuuga compound anymore if you're wondering."

"Oh," I said letting go of Tenten. I thought that I had fallen but it seems that my two best-friends in the entire world are the ones who are holding me up and I could never thank them more.

"So is everything alright now?" Tenten asked with a smile.

"Yah," I said with a light smile back. "Onto more pressing matters. So are you two dating yet?" I knew this would make the room tense but I couldn't help it. It was just too hard to resist. "Just kidding." This seemed to break the tension a bit but not much. I finished my cup of tea then thanked Neji and Tenten and I went back to Tenten's room where we talked over names for the baby. We agreed that if the baby was a boy then his name would be Kira Hyuuga for I had always loved the name Kira (yah I know, total Gundam seed rip off but I love the name Kira ) but if she was to be a girl I had already known the name. She would be San.

(Gaara and Matsuri)

"I have to talk to her," Gaara said pacing the floor of his apartment. "When she cries there is reason behind it. I hurt her…I hurt her like I hurt everyone."

"What do you see in her Gaara?" Matsuri said annoyed. "I am the one always by your side. Why is it she can win your heart so easily?"

"There's a difference between you and Hinata," Gaara said angrily. "I chose you to love for you were someone I could tell anything at the time but Hinata…I didn't choose her."

"I don't understand," Matsuri said. "Then why are you picking her over me?"

"I didn't choose her," Gaara said suddenly angry at the tan haired girl sitting on the couch with her shirt half open most likely on purpose. Did she really think she could ever seduce him by showing off skin? "But my heart did. I think it's best that you leave me for good Matsuri. You have done nothing but break up my relationship with Hinata and your intentions are not to be just my friend like you said. I want you to leave now."

"You give me no choice do you Gaara?" Matsuri said standing up while pulling a kunai out that was hidden in her belt. "Looks like it's my turn to show you what I learned sensai."

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked watching the kunai spin around her fingers.

"You really were the trusting kind after that Shukaku was destroyed," Matsuri said with a chuckle. "At least with that beast contained within you I would have actually had a challenge but now it seems I have the upper hand. You are jus powerless. Good thing I left when I did or I would have been stuck with someone as weak as you for the rest of my life. Now that Neji Hyuuga was something to be desired. Quite the catch that one. His eyes give him more power then I ever thought possible. To bad that he pushed me off that time I saw him a few years back. He was 20 at the time. If you were wondering who sent that threatening letter is was me Gaara. I am the shinobi of 10,000 demons. Now it's time to die." She lunged forward with kunai in hand straight at Gaara.

(End chapter)

I'm so evil lol. At least I'm not like some people who like put up chapters so slowly so they leave you on like a good point and they have you waiting like three weeks lol. Look's like the battle is on. Please review! Maybe I should start a hate Matsuri fan club lol for that's what in every review I get lol. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	12. Chapter 12: An unwanted gift

Chapter 12: An unwanted gift

I was looking forward to writing this chapter . It going to be pretty crazy so you better hold onto your seats folks cause this could be a bumpy ride lol.

(Start chapter)

"You really think that sand can hurt me?" Matsuri said swishing her shuriken right through the string of sand. "How pathetic do you think I am?"

"I was going easy on you," Gaara said. "You were never very apt at fighting. Your defence was terrible while your attacks were hard."

"Oh are you keeping tabs about me?" Matsuri said with a chuckle. "I flattered." She spun around and spun her shuriken at Gaara's head but Gaara dodged it gracefully.

"Don't flatter yourself," Gaara said swinging his leg low underneath Matsuri's feet. "I keep tabs in my mind about everyone."

"You are so sexy when you're angry," Matsuri said with a sweet smile as she high kicked then tried an uppercut to Gaara's head but Gaara dodged it as well and punched her right in the gut sending her flying across the room. She quickly wiped blood that had spurted to her lips away. "Wow, if I wasn't about to kill you this would be quite the turn on."

"For you maybe," Gaara said falling into a fighting stance. "Oh and for future reference, when you show off skin it doesn't make you look any hotter." He lunged forward punching and kicking in a well coordinated pattern. "It just makes you look like a wanton for hire."

"Oh you think that comment was slick don't you?" Matsuri said with a chuckle. "Things would have been so much easier if you had just submitted to me in the first place."

"Your body does not attract me as much as you seem to think it does," Gaara said with a chuckle. "You were always way to skinny for your own good."

"Men all over search to even talk to me," Matsuri said.

"I just think that my children should be born without defects is all," Gaara said with a chuckle.

"I don't like kids anyways," Matsuri said as a punch landed right on her jaw sending her flying towards another wall. "Noisy little brats who couldn't care less what goes on in this world. I hate even looking at them let alone having them for myself."

"I guess we differ on that as well," Gaara said falling into another fighting stance.

(Back with Hinata and Tenten)

"Do you really think that Gaara would leave me for her?" Hinata said quietly sitting on the bed beside Tenten. "I just don't understand. He would never do that to me and if he did want to be with her then he would tell me."

"It does seem a little fishy doesn't it," Tenten said. "So where's your stuff? We should unpack you in here."

"Oh shit," I said remembering that all my things were in a bag in Gaara's bedroom. I had totally forgotten.

"It's at Gaara's isn't it?" Tenten asked rolling her eyes.

"I really don't want to go back there Tenten," I said worriedly.

"Come on," Tenten said grabbing my wrist. "I will go up there with you and we'll grab Neji on the way."

"I don't want him to make any trouble," I said.

"He won't make any trouble," Tenten said walking out of our apartment then knocking on Neji's door. "He just might be useful when we're there."

"What is it?" Neji asked opening the door his hair dripping wet with a towel wrapped around his hips. Tenten nearly fainted when she saw this but I didn't much care for I had lived in the same compound as him for years and years.

"I forgot my stuff at Gaara's and Tenten suggested that you should come with us to get the stuff back," I said. "If you're not busy that is."

"No I will be out in a minute," Neji said shutting the door lightly. Tenten had finally recovered from what she had seen and was now leaning against the wall when Neji opened the door pulling a black t-shirt on. I could tell Tenten went bright red. I couldn't help but chuckle for Neji almost looked grundgy for his long raven hair was all scruffy and wild and he wore jeans with the knees torn out. It was definitely a weird look for Neji.

"Is my cousin going emo?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Hmm?" Neji asked confused.

"Nothing," I said chuckling under my breath. When I was a stripper I had seen many kinds of people.

We then started walking up the stairs towards Gaara's room and I finally felt strong again. I finally felt like I could stand because I had my friends beside me even if I was still in love with Gaara. He hurt me and not the other way around. I would get my stuff and move back in with Tenten then I would send a letter saying I needed fewer hours for I was pregnant. I would never be able to tell him face to face.

"What's that noise?" Neji asked hearing a crashing sound coming from Gaara's room.

"I don't know but it doesn't sound good," I said so I bolted to his door s fast as possible unlocking it by pressing the certain amount of chakra then watching as the door swung open. I was never more surprised then at the very moment for Gaara was breathing in heavily his arms in a defensive stance with thick red blood flowing down his forehead. On the other side of the room Matsuri was huffing loudly with bruises all along her jaw line and blood splattered on her shirt. She looked really annoyed when we showed up.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked quickly and Matsuri took a stab at Gaara in the midst of the confusion but Gaara dodged it easily, spun around her and punched her heavily in the back sending her flying in the other direction. Matsuri stood up slowly wiping blood away from her lips onto her sleeve, her leg muscles tensing heavily. I knew that Gaara had won this fight.

"And again she shows up," Matsuri said annoyed.

"I came to get my stuff," I said breathlessly.

"Hinata get out of here now!" Gaara said angrily as he fell into a fighting stance.

That's when something occurred to me. This wasn't just a spar or anything of the sort. This was a fight to the death and Gaara was losing blood quickly, his Kazekage robes covered in the thick red flow.

"No," I said walking beside him and falling into the gentle-fist fighting stance. "You really think I would leave and let you die so easily?"

"And you say I'm too quick to judge," Gaara said with a chuckle. "Who said anything about me dying?"

"Well the blood says a lot Gaara," I said. "Let me handle her now for I have been dieing to wring that pretty little neck of hers." Gaara looked at me surprised then back at Matsuri and stood up.

"You have my faith Hinata," Gaara said stepping back. Neji and Tenten were stunned. What the hell was going on?

"So you think that you can protect him from me?" Matsuri laughed. "You really are a fool Hinata. My body may seem weak but it is far from and you wouldn't stand a chance. At least not in your condition. I read it on your medical files."

"How did you get into my medical files?" I asked confused hoping that she wasn't going to say anything about it.

"Well the locks didn't pose much of a challenge," Matsuri said with a chuckle. "I read everything there is to know about you and might I add that you are not much of a challenge at all. You'd have better chances of surviving by sending your cousin to fight me…"

I couldn't take it anymore. Her words hurt more then daggers for that is the reason why I left in the first place. I was weak and stupid, but now I was a different girl and if I died fighting her then I knew I died an honourable death. I put my hand on my lower stomach.

"Don't worry San," I whispered lightly. "Byakugan!" I yelled activating my bloodline trait. Immediately my eyes became intense.

"For awhile there I thought you didn't even have the ability you were so weak," Matsuri chuckled louder. "This should be fun indeed."

I then quickly pivoted my feet and spun around her before she even noticed and began punching her quickly as many times as my small frame could handle. I wanted her to feel like I did when she tried to kiss Gaara. I wanted her to feel the physical pain that is equal to the pain that I had suffered emotionally. She didn't deserve to laugh carefree and happy. She would feel the extent of my chakra. I pivoted again punching her on the other side adding more and more chakra to each punch. Her face had an expression of surprise and pain on it but I would never give up fighting her. She was everything I hated. She was everything I despised. One of us could not live while the other is still living.

"What is going on?" Neji asked trying to glue all the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Your eyes are lying upon the shinobi of 10,000 demons," Gaara said wiping some of the blood away from his forehead.

Tenten ran over to Gaara quickly for he was losing way too much blood. She applied glowing green medical chakra to his forehead letting the flesh mend itself but it looked eerie that blood was dripping down the symbol on Gaara's forehead.

"She cannot fight in this condition!" Neji said worriedly watching as I spun around fighting with all the strength I had not letting her touch me for she would feel my pain before this was over.

"What do you mean by condition?" Gaara said raising a none existent eyebrow. "Is Hinata sick?"

"Not exactly," Tenten said looking away from Gaara.

"Damn it all," Matsuri said angrily and before I knew it I was held up against the wall by my neck gasping for air. "Your weak little punches do nothing to me but I could do some good long term defects on your precious San, was that her name?" 

I put my arms around my stomach guarding as best I could. If she was going to hurt anyone then it would be me. I smiled when I saw a little flicker beside Matsuri and before Matsuri knew it I was rubbing my irritated neck crouched on the floor and she was the one pinned up against the wall by her neck this time.

"Don't you ever, ever put a hand on my cousin," Neji said his hand already balled in a fist ready to punch her out at the first chance he could.

Tenten walked over to me applying chakra first to my neck so that it wouldn't be bruised and then to my stomach just in case anything happened to the embryo. We weren't going to take any chances.

"And I thought Gaara was sexy when he was angry," Matsuri said with a smile even though she was the one pressed up against the wall. "You are so much sexier."

"Can I kill her yet?" Neji asked angrily his mood changing from bad to worse for his eyes suddenly activated out of anger. "She's getting on my nerves."

"No," Gaara said calmly. "Tie her up with chakra sealed rope." Gaara grabbed a long cord of rope that was hanging by the door which he sealed with chakra then threw it to Neji who caught it easily. Neji let go for a second then pushed her down to the ground so he could tie her hands behind her back then down lower to tie her feet together.

"So much for the alleged shinobi of 10,000 demons," Neji said letting his byakugan disappear. "I am really starting to get annoyed by these shinobi who think they can take on an entire country by themselves."

"You've improved Niisan," I said standing up.

"So have you I see," Neji said. "But you restrained something."

"You saw that didn't you," Hinata said scratching the back of her head. "I wanted her to feel my pain and then maybe she would understand but I didn't want to clog up all those chakra marks. I thought maybe she would have learned…"

"You did good Hinata," Neji said hugging me tightly. I was happy again. I had my best-friend and my cousin who was more like a best-friend as well for he knew much more about what I had to go through then anyone else. I was so glad I had him with me.

"You really think this is the end don't you?" Matsuri asked. "That was hardly even the beginning. My true abilities don't show until nightfall for they don't call me the shinobi of 10,000 demons for nothing. Oh and looks like my luck just keeps getting better and better. Nightfall will be here soon."

I looked out the window and saw that the sun was already three quarters past the horizon. That's when I felt inside that this surely wasn't over yet.

"Damn it all," I said angrily. "Neji, watch over her and don't look away for one second for the next minute and a half. This is important."

"Why don't I just kill her and then this would all be over?" Neji asked.

"Because she has hurt no civilians that we know of so far," I said.

"But she threatened the Kazekage!" Neji said frustrated.

"And she will be punished for it appropriately," I retorted. "Neji-niisan, I know how you feel towards her but this is not our time to become murderers."

"But…" Neji stopped in mid sentence, fear was seen in his pale eyes and that's when I knew something was wrong. That is when my eyes saw the fierce red of eyes above Neji's shoulder. Eyes so full of hate and rage. Eyes full of power. I looked down and noticed that his hands were restrained behind his back and that a shiny black kunai was pressing against his pale throat lightly.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance," Matsuri said with a chuckle in her sweet twinkling voice except there was something more shrill and hateful about her voice. Just looking into the red eyes and you were instantly afraid.

"But how?" Neji asked lightly his eyes activating into byakugan so he could see the ropes undone behind him.

"There is one weakness in your knots," Matsuri said with a chuckle. "The chakra wasn't enough to restrain me."

"L-let him go," I said lightly hating how my voice was cracking out. Her eyes had struck fear to my very core.

"Why would I let him go?" Matsuri asked. "His strength is amazing." She looked at Neji with a mischievous smile. "Maybe I should steal it all for myself or maybe I could toy with your mind…" She nibbled lightly on his ear which made him stand up really straight.

"Your business is not with Hyuuga-sama," Gaara said with a sneer. "If it's my life you came for then take it and leave. Don't get anyone else involved in this."

"Oh but I can't do that," Matsuri said. "I was never actually going to kill you Gaara and if I do then my master would quite angry with me."

"What are you talking about?" Tenten asked confused.

"You have more anger in your eyes towards me then fear," Matsuri said her eyes turning to Tenten. "You show a power that you don't even possess. You could be noble or just stupid. Maybe I might see that anger fly if I do this." She licked Neji's cheek with a wink. I could see Tenten flinch but she didn't move from her spot.

I looked up into Neji's eyes seeking answers to why he did not try an escape and found one. He was so fearful right now. He was shaking like a leaf as if he was a deer wanting to run away into the forest as soon as possible. That stuck fear into my own heart. Neji was never scared ever.

"Then what do you want Matsuri?" Gaara asked coldly. He was talking in that voice that he always used when acting professional.

Matsuri let her arms slip away from Neji slowly. "And I was having so much fun too. But I must complete the mission." She started walking over to Gaara, her fingertips filled with red chakra. "How long has it been since the Shukaku was extracted Gaara? 6-7 years?"

"Why does it matter?" Gaara asked when Matsuri latched her fingers to his sides, Gaara's eyes widening.

"Ah I underestimated you Gaara," Matsuri said with a smile. "You will much chakra in your body. Maybe my master was right about you."

Gaara leaned back against the wall and that's when I noticed she was sucking his precious chakra out of his body leaving him weak and defenceless.

"When the Shukaku was removed he became very enraged Gaara," Matsuri said. "Very enraged indeed waiting for the time when he could take his anger out on this little town f yours. I have a special little gift for you but your body has to be weak for this gift to take over."

"No," Gaara said struggling to get away from her but he was already too weak. "Matsuri please don't do this. Your life will be endangered if he comes out. Everyone in this entire village with die!"

"Exactly my master's point," Matsuri said with a chuckle. "If I die then I know I have done my mission right Gaara. Orochimaru must succeed if he wants the leaf village to fall." That name was the name that had plagued all of our hearts. The man we believed to be dead but how could he still be alive?

"Matsuri, I beg you to reconsider," Gaara said starting to fall towards the floor but Matsuri held him up. "I would rather die."

"I don't have a choice in the matter," Matsuri said and I watched horrified as Gaara's body becoming even paler, his eyelids shutting lightly. "That's enough energy."

"Hinata…I…am…sorry…" Gaara said weakly.

"Aww how touching," Matsuri said with a chuckle. "I guess I could let you say goodbye or maybe I should kill Hinata in front of your very eyes."

"You would die before you had the chance," Neji said his eyes suddenly fierce after letting the fear disappear.

"Gaara…" I said lightly the tears falling down my cheeks steadily now. I didn't want to cry. I wanted to stand on my own and be strong but how could I when the one I loved was dieing on the floor. Matsuri stood back a bit and I took my chances. I bolted from my spot with all the energy I possessed and put my arms around Gaara my face buried in his shoulder.

"Good…bye…Hinata…" Gaara said lightly as the struggled to keep himself conscious.

"Don't say that," I said looking up into his half closed aquamarine eyes. That's when I did something I knew was a long shot but I had too try. I pressed my fingers to his sides as inconspicuous as I could and pushed my own chakra into his veins. I could see his eyes widening with the sudden strength that entered his body. "Sh," I said lightly. "You must keep your mind straight." I pushed nearly half my chakra into him hoping that maybe it would be enough to keep him sane. I could already feel the strain of my energy depleting but I must not show Matsuri what I had done. I had to make sure Gaara was ok.

"I don't deserve your sympathy," Gaara said lightly into my ear.

"I became upset," I said lightly. "I thought that maybe I had lost you to her. It was such a terrifying thought that it made me jump to conclusions."

"You had all the right to think what you did," Gaara said. "I would have too. No please stop giving me your chakra or you will get hurt." Already three quarters of my chakra was absorbed into him and I felt the world around me spinning lightly. I stopped pressing chakra into him.

"Alright, that's enough goodbyes," Matsuri said putting her hand on my shoulder to pull me away. I quickly put my arms around Gaara's neck and kissed him with as much love as I could wishing that maybe, just maybe, this wouldn't be the last kiss. I was then pulled off and I stumbled back right into Neji. My body felt limp but I must not show Matsuri that I had suddenly become weak no matter what.

"To bad it's not her lips that will be your last kiss," Matsuri said with a chuckle leaning down to Gaara with a smirk. I wish I could just slap her right across the face but even if I had the chance to I didn't have enough energy to do so. I watched in disgust as her lips pressed against Gaara's lustfully slipping her tongue in his mouth. I could tell Gaara was repulsing from her but his body all the sudden froze up.

"It's over…" Neji said looking at Gaara with new found fear.

Gaara's aquamarine eyes shut and reopened bright red like the red that burned in Matsuri's own eyes. A deathly red.

"The gift has been bestowed," Matsuri said stepping back from Gaara. She pressed her fingers together in a specific symbol and disappeared probably far away.

"Gaara…?" I asked lightly and that's when I felt my body collapse to the floor.

"…Blood…" Gaara's voice said filled with so much want and hate. A voice that struck you to your very core making you tremble with fear. He was gone forever and yet his body still remained human instead of the monster that I remembered back when he had transformed. "Damn this human body."

"Gaara!" Neji said running at Gaara with a kunai in hand. "Fight him Gaara!"

"Gaara is gone," said the same demonic voice coming from the body of Gaara. "Call me the Shukaku or sand demon if you prefer but it doesn't really matter does it if you are my next prey."

"Hinata, you must get up," Tenten said putting her hands around me to drag me to my feet. "Think of the baby. We must get out."

I pushed myself up with all the force and will power I had with the thought only of the child that I held within me. I must protect this baby no matter what. If I could die to save this child if I would but for this baby to live I must survive. With Tenten's help we got out into the hall and I could tell that Tenten was shivering for Neji was in there fighting this demon alone. I struggled down the stairs away from the fight that was now going on in Gaara's apartment. Neji-niisan…

"Hey?" Kiba said a little confused as he saw Tenten holding me up as best as possible and Tenten had blotches of Gaara's blood on her from when she had healed him. Kiba looked shocked at the site before him and that's when I noticed the girl who he had his arm around her shoulders. What intense eyes she had possessed. They were not normal eyes but eyes of power like my byakugan and Sasuke's sharingan.

"You must get out of the building as quickly as possible," Tenten said as convincing as possible. "The ninja has attacked and it is too late."

"Gaara is dead?" Kiba asked surprised.

"No," Tenten said. "But the Shukaku has returned."

(End chapter)

Hinata is going to protect the baby with all he being . I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also I posted this chapter a little early cause I felt bad that I left you all on such a cliffie lol . But then again I think I just left you on another cliffie…


	13. Chapter 13: To fight the inevitable

Chapter 13: To fight the inevitable

Destructive time! Lol I can't believe this story is actually getting close to its end O.O. I guess its safe to say that I will be writing a sequel if anyone wants o read it when it comes out .

(Start Chapter)

Neji was flung back at the wall landing hard. He knew he wasn't going to make it if the fight kept going on like this. That's when he felt his arm crack. Something was wrong. He placed his fingers in the joint between his shoulder blade and noticed it was dislodged. Without his second arm his 64 palm with literally useless.

"I was wondering when I would get to see the great Neji fall," The sand demon said with a chuckle as Neji started standing up, his arm lying limp at his side. "You still want to fight me with a broken arm? Maybe I should break the other one and have a matching pair."

"I will not let you hurt the ones I love," Neji said angrily.

"And how can you stop me now?" The demon said chuckling evermore. "You would risk your body permanent damage but then again I am going to kill you anyways so I don't think it makes much of a difference whether you struggle for life or not. It just means more fun for me!" The demon attacked as sand poured into the room through semi opened windows. Neji's worse fear had arrived.

(Back with Hinata)

"How long has it been since the letter was sent?" I asked clutching my knees to my chest, shivering solidly.

"4 hours," Kiba said pulling kunai out of his drawer. "If Neji isn't dead then I'll get him out of there and fight that demon myself."

"Neji isn't dead!" Tenten said angrily. "He cant be!"

"Ino and Shikamaru are fast," Kiba said. "Surprisingly for Shikamaru is such a lazy ass but they make a great team and could be there less than 8 hours if they overwork their bodies. Then I have no doubt Naruto himself will show up."

"I'm so scared," Suke said lightly sitting on the bed by herself.

"Don't be scared," Kiba said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Come back alive ok?" Suke said a tear falling down her cheek.

"Here," Kiba said putting Akamaru in her lap. "You take care of him while I'm gone. He has gotten to old to fight by my side and I don't want to risk him getting hurt."

I looked at Kiba surprised. Never had I seen him likely to leave Akamaru anywhere and he was leaving Akamaru behind in the biggest battle since Naruto defeated Sasuke and brought him back to Konoha.

"I have to make sure Neji is ok," Tenten said getting on her feet. "I have to see for myself. If he's hurt then I can heal him fine."

"You have been off the battlefield for over 7 years Tenten," Kiba snapped frustrated towards Tenten. "You are more likely to be a burden then anything. Just stay here with Hinata where it is safe."

"They may have been off the battlefield in 7 year but I haven't," Suke cut in lightly. "I'm the Kazekage's personal assassin who is sent on missions that no one else is capable of…"

"Assassin?" Kiba asked surprised.

"I will not let you fight alone," Suke said her eyes lighting up and intense mulberry purple. "I am of the Yuri bloodline and this is the trait passed down from our ancestors called the yabuzi. I can see every focal point in your body."

"Prove it," Kiba said.

"Hinata, there is a blind spot in your eye right above the right ventricle," Suke said. "I have noticed this with Hyuuga-sama as well. I believe it is the Hyuuga's only weakness, am I correct?"

"Yes," I said lightly surprised that she knew such a weakness for it was very small indeed.

"If you threw a kunai at your eye in just the right second then you could render your byakugan useless by destroying the eye itself," Suke said her eyes flaming down again. "I am both skilled in precision work and stealth. I am an assassin."

"Then I guess I have no choice in the matter," Kiba said putting Akamaru in his hoodie again. "Looks like this is going to be a team battle after all."

"I must go!" Tenten said and for the first time in a long time did I see a tear streak down her flushed cheek. It was hardly noticeable but it was there. "I should have stayed before and helped Neji fight instead of leaving him to die and if he is dead then it is all my fault." Now it was Tenten's turn to break down and cry. I had never seen more tears spilling down Tenten's face before. Tears so full of sadness and bitterness that is made my own soul weep and that is what I did. Tears spilled down my cheeks in a steady flow. I would never get to kiss Gaara's lips ever again and know that it is him that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. It was Gaara who had freed me from that terrible place. It was Gaara who always had something to say that could make me or break me. It was Gaara's child that I bore and now the child would never know his father…

"Are my ninja's really this broken down?" Said a very familiar and almost bubbly voice from the doorway. There stood Naruto fully dressed in his orange and black outfit that I haven't seen him wear since I left.

"Naruto…" I said lightly under my veil of tears.

"How did you get here so quickly?" Kiba asked stunned.

"We got a letter two days ago," Naruto said casually. "They said that the ninja would attack tomorrow so we arrived today just to find out that this shinobi attacked today. Good thing we left a day early it seems."

"That was more pointless work," Shikamaru said annoyed walking into the room with Ino.

"Gai-sensai, we will make a great team!" Lee said walking into the room with Gai walking beside him followed by Kakashi.

"Ah, youthful lee, you must call me Gai from now on," Gai said with big smile, teeth flashing pure white. "I am not your sensei anymore."

"What is the news on Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"Surprisingly she's moving out of bed a bit more," Sasuke said walking into the room. I was surprised at the look on his face. His eyes were so dark and empty with deep bags under them and his skin had gone flushed and pasty white. Even so he still held himself like a shinobi. Even though it had been awhile, the fact that he was here struck fear to my very heart.

"Do to my ability," lady Tsunadia said walking into the room with Jiraya following behind her. "Ah, man, I was hoping for a break when the kid surpassed me for the Hokage name. Maybe retire in peace."

"Just to gamble away everything you have left?" Naruto asked with a chuckle. "Grandma Tsunadia you really should be in a nursing home by now." (I know that Naruto only calls her grandma Tsunadia in the English dubbed version but I always thought it sounded funnier lol).

"I could still kick your ass even in my old age Naruto," Lady Tsunadia said with a sneer.

"I thought since this was a hot desert women would wear less clothing…" Jiraya said but before he had the chance to finish his sentence he was pushed back towards the wall dangerously.

"You said when we married you would give up being such a pervert," Lady Tsunadia said pinning him against the wall.

"I was kidding," Jiraya squeaked.

"See its one demon against two sanin, a kage, and a bunch of skilled chunin and Jonin," Kiba said.

"The Shukaku is not a demon to mess around with," Naruto said remembering his past when he had fought with the Shukaku. "We'll be lucky if we have enough people to have no casualties."

"And what are we aiming for with this battle," Shikamaru asked. "I know that Gaara is close with some of you but do you really think the chances of getting Gaara back are good?"

"What do you mean," I asked.

"Do we try to get Gaara to emerge or do will kill the Shukaku and ultimately kill Gaara is my question," Shikamaru asked.

"Gaara is my best friend," Naruto said his eyes tilted down. "But he would never wish to live with that demon inside of him. He would rather die. I understand how you all feel about this but it's better if we destroy the Shukaku for good this time."

"You mean you're not even going to try to save Gaara?" I asked feeling the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Hinata…" Tenten said putting her arms around me lightly as I sobbed, more tears falling quickly down my cheeks. It wasn't fair. I clutched my stomach lightly picturing a child with blood red hair and deep aquamarine eyes just like Gaara's. The child would have pale skin and a grace that sets her apart from the rest of the children her age. She would be just like her father…

"None of you care enough about Gaara do you?" I asked angrily pushing Tenten away then standing up tall. "You don't care if he dies because it is only one death. It doesn't matter to any of you that his death kills me inside and that his child goes fatherless!"

"Hinata," Tenten said hugging me tightly this time so much so that I couldn't help but break down and cry. My tears were tears of pain and sorrow. I hated the way they were just going to take his life away without thinking of how much it killed me inside. I would have taken a knife and stabbed it through my heart right now if I wasn't pregnant and if I hadn't promised Gaara that I would live.

"I'm confused," Naruto said scratching his head lightly.

"Is there any other way to bring Gaara back?" Tenten asked as I cried in her shoulder.

"There isn't another way," Naruto said still looking utterly confused. "Can someone please fill me in here?"

"For a Hokage you really are dumb," Shikamaru said leaning against the wall. "Hasn't anyone told you that Hinata and Gaara are together?"

"What?" Naruto asked totally shocked. "You don't mean Gaara actually dating someone right? I thought he said he wasn't going to have another one after Matsu…"

"Not a good time Naruto," Kiba said as the tears streaked even faster down my cheeks. The stupid, stupid, idiot.

"Matsuri is the one who gave Gaara the demon," Tenten said wiping tears away. "And now that demon is killing Neji and we are all just sitting around here fine without a care in the world. Neji could be dead up there…" Now Tenten was crying hard in my shoulder as I cried hard in hers.

"Let me guess," Naruto said. "Tenten and Neji are together as well?"

"No dumb ass," Shikamaru said smacking him upside the head. "But she's right. We need to get up there now."

That's when a smash sound was heard coming from a floor above.

"Oh no," I said breathlessly running to the window and opening it up.

"Hinata?" Tenten said running after me for she knew what I was about to do but she would not stop me. In a blink of an eye I jumped out of the window and into the hot desert air, spreading my arms out wide to slow my fall to earth. For the few precious seconds of flight I felt so free like a bird but the ground came closer so I braced my knees heavily and landed solidly like a cat on all fours, letting the shock ripple through my body. After a few seconds I slowly stood up easily as if my body was meant to drop 4 stories. I turned around and my eyes widened at the sight before me. Neji laid limp on the ground twitching lightly, glass shards all around him and right above him was Gaara standing tall, his red eyes full of amusement.

"Gaara!" I yelled over to him wiping away tears from my eyes.

"There is no Gaara anymore," The demon in Gaara said with a sneer. I hated looking at him for he looked exactly like Gaara in everyway.

"No there is a Gaara in there," I said louder. "Please Gaara you must fight him with all you've got."

I saw the demon's eyes flicker with a little aquamarine but was covered up with red once again.

"Get back…" Neji said weakly turning his eyes to me. I gulped in lightly noticing his face and neck was covered in deep scratches and that his black shirt was blotched in thick blood. My heart raced in my chest lightly when I saw this. That's when I felt a bit of air push behind me.

"Neji…" Tenten's voice said strained and hurt. "Neji!" Tenten ran to Neji's side even though Gaara was only not even a meter away.

"You…must…get…back…" Neji said as Tenten kneeled at his side stroking his cheek lightly with her palm, tears spilling from her eyes.

"No Neji," Tenten said. "I won't leave you." She summoned green medical chakra and began healing minor cuts along his arms and chest.

"I will deal with you later," the demon said to Neji as he turned to me. "It is your blood that I crave."

"Gaara fight him please!" I said as sand started streaming towards me. That's when I felt the air shift heavily and knew that more people stood behind me.

"Grandma Tsunadia and Jiraya, I want you to get Neji and Tenten out of there," Naruto voice said from behind me shoulder. "Leave the Shukaku to me."

"No," Hinata said turning to Naruto. "I will not let you kill him!"

"It has to be done," Naruto said shoving me lightly out of the way. I felt wind at my ankles and knew Temari was now standing beside Naruto.

"Gaara please wake up!" I yelled loudly trying as hard as I could to break the Shukaku's control. I saw the same flicker of aquamarine in his eyes again but again it was covered with red.

"Let's do this," Temari said and with a giant blast of her fan sent the sand that was coming closer in every direction clearing a path which Naruto ran down forming a giant powerful ball of chakra in the palm of his hand.

Gaara's eyes widened as the impact of the chakra ball hit him right in the stomach for he had eyes only on Hinata.

"Dead strike," Naruto said with a smirk.

"Die Naruto," The demon said with a sneer as he low kicked under Naruto's feet and sent him flying across the desert and right into Temari knocking her off her feet.

I watched as Tsunadia and Jiraya retrieved Neji and Tenten, Tenten still grasping Neji's hand in her own not willing to let go for a second. Tsunadia then began to heal large wounds across Neji's body when she noticed that Neji's arm was dislodged right out of its socket and must have been like this for at least an hour.

"He took on the demon with one hand?" Tsunadia said surprised. "His will to protect must have been strong."

"I will…protect…what…I…love…" Neji said lightly then he coughed loudly.

"Shh," Tenten cooed lightly. She then began helping Tsunadia by healing more minor cuts on his face and neck letting the flesh mend itself.

"I…must…fight…" Neji said lightly.

"He's delirious," Tsunadia said. "Normal affect for losing so much blood. Putting his arm back in its socket will be painful. Is there anyway to keep his mind off the pain?"

Tenten shook her head not knowing what to say.

"Must…protect…Tenten…" Neji coughed lightly shaking his head. "Must…protect…them…all…"

"Calm Neji," Tenten said lightly.

"How can…I be…calm?" Neji asked lightly. "I've…always… protected…you… Tenten…"

I watched not knowing what to say. I had never seen my cousin in so much pain, not even when someone had activated his seal making him fall to his knees in pain.

"Alright the necessary preparations to seal his arm in the socket are made," Tsunadia said her hand scanning over the misplaced joint. "Neji you must keep your mind on something else but the pain. This will take at least 4 minutes to seal properly."

"How painful?" Tenten asked looking down at Neji.

"I've seen this sealing bring a full grown head ninja screaming for mercy," Tsunadia said lightly. "But if I don't do this now then he will have permanent damage in his arm for good. Please restrain his other arm."

Tenten did as she was told and held his one arm to the ground making sure he wouldn't be able to move it as Tsunadia started summoning inner power to start the operation. I watched even though it hurt inside. I looked behind me and saw Gaara and Naruto sparring in a stalemate then turned back to Neji.

"Ok Neji, on the count of three," Tenten said lightly. "One, two, three!"

I watched in horror as a loud scream rang out loudly stopping everything, my heart pounding loudly within my chest. Tenten started crying when she heard the pain he was going through and held his arm down with all her strength. That's when Tenten's eyes widened as Neji's lips pressed against her own, screams muffled away. Even the demon was looking at the scene and I could almost see the same tinge of aquamarine in his eyes.

"Two more minutes," Tsunadia said concentrating all chakra to his arm sealing to back to its socket. Tenten was still in shock mode as Neji's lips pressed against hers passionately for then his mind wouldn't be on the pain anymore. Her cheeks were so brightly red.

"Done," Tsunadia said exhaling lightly but to everyone's surprise Neji did not stop kissing Tenten.

"I know the situation is a little rough but does anyone mind if I whistle?" Naruto asked.

"Bout time," Shikamaru said yawning loudly as he jumped out the window landing gracefully.

I suddenly felt so envious of them. I hated this feeling in my gut but I couldn't help it.

Neji pulled away from Tenten a little reluctantly, his pale cheeks going lightly red.

"I was wondering when I would have the chance to do that," Neji said lightly looking away from her. Tenten's eyes were so full of joy.

"I'm just glad you got the courage," Tenten said with an embarrassed smile. Now it's time for me to be courageous." Tenten put her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his as passionately as before.

"…Blood…" Gaara said shaking lightly. "I want her blood!"

Gaara bolted towards me his eyes filled with such want. They were filled with strained emotion and bloodlust.

"Gaara!" I yelled as he was about to attack me.

(End chapter)

Till you get it right lalalalalala. I actually don't much mind some hip-hop now but I used to can't stand it. Sorry for leaving on such a cliffie but then I have finally decided that I really do want to write a sequal for you will understand at the end of the story which is surprisingly the next chapter. I no sad eh? Please tell me what you think if I should make a sequel or not for I won't if people don't want to read it. Also look out for my newest story which is actually only rated T. It's GaaraHina and it's called Cruse of Fate.


	14. Chapter 14 :I guess it's really the end

Chapter 14: An end or a beginning?

Here the next chappie . I hope you enjoy for this was the chapter I was sooooooooo excited to write! Is Gaara really to die at the hands of his best friend? You will just have to see for yourself. Also 'cue Hokage's funeral music' it is the last chapter in the story! I hope you all enjoyed the story and enjoy this last chapter as I sit here and cry at my little creation lol. I'm actually listening to the Hokage's funeral music XP.

(Start chapter)

"Please Gaara wake up!" I yelled as he approached me quickly but Naruto blocked his way easily.

"You will not kill today," Naruto said his eyes fierce. He began to circulate chakra in his palm again then charged forwards at the demon with as much power as he could. "But I guarantee someone will be dead."

"Move fox," The demon said angrily dodging the attack easily. "You are not the one I want to kill."

"It's Naruto," Naruto said with a smirk. "I'm the 6th Hokage and don't you forget it!"

"Mother?" Said a small child's voice from down the street and I noticed townspeople were standing like fearful sheep watching as there Kazekage fought the Hokage in a heated battle. "Mother what is the Kazekage doing?"

"San, you must be quiet," The mother said her eyes fearful like the others.

"Stop!" I yelled angrily getting to my feet.

The battle between Naruto and Gaara froze when Gaara punched Naruto in the jaw. I then began walking to Gaara my held still head high but Naruto got in between me and Gaara before I could get to him.

"Naruto step out of the way," I said lightly.

"Can't do that," Naruto said not moving from the spot.

"Get out of the way," I said. I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Get out of her way Naruto," Neji said backing me up on this. "She has made a decision and when a Hyuuga makes a decision it is final. There is no way you can stop her now even if you tried."

"I guess I have no choice," Naruto said lightly stepping away reluctantly, not to sure it was a good idea, so I was facing straight at the demon who was the one I loved. My everything.

"You're making this way to easy," the demon said with a chuckle.

"Defeat him Gaara," I said with as much courage as I possessed. "Fight back Gaara and come back to me!"

"He can never come back!" the demon said and I noticed that he was shaking a little bit. "Gaara is dead! Only I survive!"

"No," I said. "Gaara is in there and he is fighting."

"Maybe I should just kill you now then!" The demon said angrily.

"Then kill me," I said opening my eyes wide waiting for an attack. "Kill me right now and quench that thirst for my blood. I am willing so strike me down!"

The demon shook his head maddeningly. "Shut up!" he said shaking his head. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"Hinata this is too dangerous," Tenten said worriedly. "You must get back."

"If I die right now I died honourable," I said. "I will not leave this spot until one of us is broken."

"This girl will not beat me!" the demon said angrily. "You will not beat me you damn human!" It seemed like he was yelling at himself.

"Let your mind take control," I said lightly. "Let your body become your own." I looked into the demons eyes and noticed they kept flecking with aquamarine as if the inner struggle was so strong.

"Hinata…" Gasped Gaara's familiar voice but was cut off by the hateful voice. "No! I will not lose control to someone so weak!"

"Come back to me Gaara," I said walking to the struggling demon in front of me to everyone's surprise. "Come back to my arms and everything will be alright. Put your arms around me Gaara."

"Stop this you wretched woman!" the demon said lashing his arm out sending a long scratch across my cheek, the blood dripping down lightly but I would not flinch away. I must be strong.

"I love you Gaara," I said lightly grabbing his hands and pressing them to my lower stomach. "That is your child in there Gaara. That is your baby. You're going to be a father Gaara…"

"No!" The demon said angrily his eyes switching between red and aquamarine. "I can't let him beat me! I WILL NEVER LET HIM BEAT ME!"

I put my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his. I could feel his body struggling away from mine, his lips hard but I would not let go of him. Not even for a second. That's when I felt his lips soften slowly and his body calm. He gently put his arms around me. After a few seconds or even a few minutes, I was not sure anymore, I pulled my lips away from his and stared into his intense aquamarine eyes.

"Gaara," I said and hugged him tightly so happy I didn't care who was watching the scene anymore. I was just so glad. He was finally mine again and nothing would take him away from me.

"Ok now I'm surprised," Naruto said with a crooked smile.

"In good context," Neji said. "She broke the Shukaku's hold on Gaara… I never thought it could be possible."

"I'm…going to be a father?" Gaara asked. I nodded with a smile for I had no idea what his reaction would be before but now to see the joy in his eyes I finally knew.

"Wait…" Naruto said once again confused. "Why does Hinata keep bringing up babies and what does Gaara mean by being a father…oh my God! You too?"

Gaara turned to face Naruto, his hands still around my waist comfortably.

"Holy crap-weasels!" Kiba said his arm around Suke and Akamaru barking lightly by his feet. "Is this some kind of setup or something? The Kazekage and the Hokage becoming fathers at the same time?"

"This is news to me," Temari said turning to Kiba then back towards Gaara. "My baby brother actually being a father…it's a strange thought actually but I'm glad."

"Everyone is so willing to forget everything that just happened," Shikamaru said yawning lightly. "I hate to be the cynical one here but the Shukaku is still inside Gaara which means he could try to take over at anytime not to mention Matsuri escaped and Orochimaru is still waiting for his chance to destroy Konoha."

"Shikamaru couldn't you just let us be happy for a few minutes?" Naruto whined.

"He's got a point," Neji said turning to Gaara. "But I have no fear that the Shukaku will hurt anyone else. Gaara has that demon under his orders now I have no doubt about it."

Gaara smiled or at least almost smiled but not quite there at Neji.

"That doesn't solve the fact that Orochimaru is still out there," Sasuke said his knuckles cracking menacingly. "I was so sure that I had killed him…"

"Gaara I think that it would be best if you came back to Konoha for awhile," Naruto said becoming serious. "Orochimaru seems to be targeting you so I think it would be wise if you were under Konoha's constant protection."

"I understand," Gaara said. "Still can't get over how cold it is in Konoha though. How long?"

"Depending…" Naruto said pondering over something in his head. "How about nine months? Then Hinata can have her baby with Temari in her own homeland! Perfect plan!"

"Isn't that a bit extreme Naruto?" Neji asked raising his eyebrow. "It isn't like Gaara can just pack up and leave whenever he wants to. He is the Kazekage after all."

"That's where I come in," Kankuro said jumping out the window with Crow latched around his body. "I will replace Gaara till the baby is born. I have been doing this every time Gaara leaves to sign treaties. Gaara will also be safer in Konoha. Altogether it would make the perfect plan."

"It's so crowded," Gaara said looking down and I could tell that with the Shukaku inside of him it would be a strain on his body to resist the demon.

"See, it will be awesome," Naruto said with a big huge grin while scratching the back of his hair which seemed strange to me even now. It used to be so short and spiky but now it was longer with the 4th Hokage's style to it. I was almost temped to call him Yondaime but I never did.

"This is a bit much," I said lightly putting my hands on my stomach lightly. "I was hoping to have the child in Suna…"

"You were?" Gaara said his eyes lighting up.

"Well actually she was going to have the child while in Konoha but that's when you were fighting," Neji said.

"Little Kira or San," Tenten said with a smile.

"San…" Gaara said his eyes looking into mine ponderingly. I could feel my cheeks burn lightly.

"It seemed right," I said looking down.

"And Kira," Gaara said. "I like that name too." 

I looked up at him with a smile.

I used to think that death was the scariest thing when I was young but my opinion changed on that and that maybe the toughest thing in life is to keep on living even when everything is crashing down on you. I learned the hard way that life can be cruel and that you aren't always rewarded for working hard but there was something I did realize, standing here in Gaara's arms. Maybe there is such a thing as second chances at life and that you just have to be willing to take the risk. I was losing myself in an endless cycle making the same stupid mistakes over and over again but because someone held there hand out to me and brought me up did I have what I have today. I saved Gaara's life but in a way it was like debt was repaid for even if he didn't know this he saved my life and I would never forget that. Never had I been so in love…

(End story…)

I feel like crying lol cause the story is over!!!! The title of the sequal is Calm Before the Storm so check out for it . Thank you all for reading in and reviewing! I will miss all your wonderful reviews but everything comes to an end. I hope you clue in for the sequel!


	15. Chapter 15: Memo

I thought it was about time I send out a good memo telling you that the first chapter of the sequel is up! I decided to change the title for this one seemed to fit the story better. It's called 'Holding his hand'. Also, if anyone cares, I have also decided to write a sequel to that one as well, make it a trilogy lolz. Well anyways, I hope you enjoy the novel and please tell me what I can improve. I know there a A LOT of rough patches in Returning Back to Him so I want to see if Holding His Hand will be better. Other then that, hope you read the sequel and peace out!!


End file.
